


The Step Over

by London9Calling, luminfics



Series: Round 2018 [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminfics/pseuds/luminfics
Summary: A royal mystery, an insistent magazine editor, and an out of work football player collide, leaving Lu Han to do the dirty work. Lu Han takes a job coaching the Crown Prince of Korea in football, but he is in Seoul for more reasons than to teach Prince Minseok the finer arts of the game. Meanwhile, Prince Minseok has his own secrets.





	The Step Over

**Author's Note:**

> Username: anonymous until reveals
> 
> Prompt Number: 122
> 
> Title: The Step Over
> 
> Rating: nc-17
> 
> Word Count: 47.3k
> 
> Warnings: Rimming, Barebacking, dirty talk , historical inaccuracies, Plot twists, lying, misunderstandings
> 
> Author's Notes: I hope this makes the OP happy ;) Huge thanks to the mods! And to my betas / test readers who are the real MVPs: S, C, Firelight9907, Yuexiao, G, MyAngel520, and Sani. Thank you!!!
> 
> This story takes a lot of liberties with history and politics (Korean royal family existing in the modern day, the division of the country did not happen, etc.). I attempted to use football terms accurately in the fic, but if I misspoke forgive me. 
> 
> The title refers to the football move, Step Over.

Lu Han took one look at Zitao and froze, hand on the doorknob. “No, no, no,” he said, shaking his head, hoping to dismiss whatever foolishness was sure to spill out of his friend’s mouth. He knew _that_ look.

“You haven’t even heard what I have to say,” Zitao responded, voice lilting into a whine.

“I know that look and the answer is no.” The last time he had let Zitao talk him into something he’d ended up with a strained hamstring and the worst headache he had ever had. Zitao and ideas were bad business.

“Nice to see you too,” Zitao said.

Lu Han reluctantly let go of the doorknob and entered his friend’s office. He barely registered the redecorating which had taken place since he had last visited. Pink leopard print replaced the old metallic glam theme...yeah. To each their own. “I’m not that hard up, so whatever you are going to suggest don’t,” he reaffirmed his stance, plodding over to one of the oversized club chairs and taking a seat.

Zitao, more affectionately known as Tao to his friends, leaned against his desk, long legs crossed. He looked every inch what he was –– an editor at a magazine that touted itself as fashion and high society but often delved into the trashier side of the entertainment world. A bit edgy (piercings, dyed pink hair), a bit fashionable (Lu Han shuddered to think of how much his outfit cost) and a whole lot of glamor (seriously, how did someone even own that many rings). Tall, young, and determined, he was a force to be reckoned with. It wasn’t unusual for him to charm his way into an exclusive story, or use his wiles to gain access to the more reclusive stars. He was a force, a force that Lu Han wasn’t afraid of, no matter how many times the younger man pulled the puppy-dog-eyes-but-ge-hear-me-out look.

“You owe me one,” Tao pointed out, thrumming his fingers against his desk. “And you don’t have anything going on right now. I should know.”

Lu Han shifted in his seat. “I have work coming up in…um...” He tried to remember. His old teammate had texted him about it. A possible coaching position. But when did it start? Next year? Assuming he even got the job, that is.

“Exactly. You have nothing.” Tao walked around his desk and took a seat, tenting his fingers. Lu Han briefly wondered if he studied Bond villain’s body language or if all of this just came naturally to him.  “Plus this will be fun. I promise.”

Tao’s idea of fun and Lu Han’s idea of fun were very different so in no way was that going to lure him into agreeing to whatever harebrained scheme the magazine editor had thought up. “No.”

“You haven’t even let me–“

“No. No. Nope.” Lu Han held his hands out in front of him, waving away any further suggestions.

“Then it’s fine I release those photos of you?” Tao tilted his head to the side, the picture of innocence.

Lu Han had the urge to launch himself across the desk and strangle the man. He had to remind himself he was sitting across from his friend. Tao could be very aggressive when he wanted to be, but Lu Han knew under all the tough talk he had a heart of gold most of the time. “Do it,” he challenged.

“Geeeeee.” And there was another whine. “Come on. Just listen to what I have to say.”

Lu Han clenched his jaw. “Fine. But make it fast. We have a lunch date if you haven’t forgotten.”

Tao’s pout instantly changed to a broad smile. “Okay, so how much do you know about the Korean royal family?”

“Um. Nothing except there is one?”

“So then you haven’t heard about the crown prince? Or like, more specifically his secret spouse? The one who no one has seen even though they married last year?” Tao leaned forward.

Lu Han shook his head.

“Good, better if you go in blind.”

“I’m not going anywhere!” Lu Han made a move to get up. “Except to lunch.”

 

 

And so that is what happened. They went to lunch, Tao didn’t bring up any further foolishness, Lu Han went home and spent the evening watching old football videos while eating canned cheese and crackers.

Or so that is what he wished had happened.

Instead, he found himself sitting in seat 16A on board an Air Korea flight three days from the time he met with Tao, a laptop full of notes in his carryon and a case of significant regret already settling in. _Major regret._

He would never have agreed to Tao’s idea if he hadn’t been promised a very lucrative payment at the end, one he was quite literally willing to do almost anything for. One meeting, a tryout for a European football team. How Tao got to be friends with the team’s talent scout was unknown to Lu Han, but what mattered is that he was (and it was confirmed, Lu Han had made Tao facetime the man in front of him for verification). Once the job was done, he was guaranteed a tryout and a possible future making far more than he did on his old team – and that is precisely what he needed. A chance. A good chance. Because as it stood, he had little, to no career prospects at the moment. And all he really wanted was to play football, a goal that seemed to slip further from his grasps with each passing day.

And he wasn’t going to fail. Couldn’t fail. Not when his parents would take too much satisfaction in seeing his pipe dream crumble.

Two hours give or take to Seoul, another hour or so to get through customs, get his bags, and find the driver that was waiting for him. Because of course, there would be a driver and then more security checks were likely before he was let into his new place of residence. The Korean royal family wasn’t easy to get close to.

He leaned down and pulled a guidebook from his bag, a publication more suited for a short-term vacation than what he was going into.

_“But you know Korean, Ge!” Tao had said._

_“I was on a Korean junior team for a year, I’m not fluent,” Lu Han reminded him. He could speak the language but was rusty._

_“But you know enough!”_

Right. Enough to get by. Not enough to converse with royal family members but hey, details.

Lu Han flipped open the book, skimming the usual articles. The hotels, the restaurants, the-can’t-miss tourist destinations. He stopped when he found the section on Gyeongbokgung Palace. Opening the page, he stared at the photograph, not reading the description. Greens, reds, the impressive stone courtyards. It looked intimidating, which Lu Han supposed was good. It was a palace, after all.

“Are you planning on going there?”

Lu Han turned to look at the elderly woman who was sitting next to him. She pointed towards the page, smiling.

“Um. Yeah.” Lu Han nodded.

“It’s very nice. I went last time I was in Seoul,” she said. “Maybe I’ll go again and see you there.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Lu Han doubted it, but he would humor her.

“I want to see one of the royal family members. I heard they walk around near the tourist parts sometimes.” She had stars in her eyes as she spoke.

“Heard the oldest prince got married last year,” she continued, her mind wandering to idle gossip. “But they say no one has seen the consort.”

“Is that right?” Lu Han played dumb.

The old woman nodded, the thin chains on her pink-framed glasses swaying with the bob of her head. “I read it in a magazine.”

He bit his tongue, on the verge of asking if it was Tao’s magazine she read it in. It probably was.

“Such a strange thing, don’t you think?” She shook her head. “Wedding was secret, their identity is secret. No one knows who it is. I mean, the royal family is secretive but don’t you think they could at least give us commoners a peek into their lives?”

Lu Han looked back at the picture.

Gyeongbokgung Palace. The Korean Royal family. A crown prince with a secret spouse and a major Chinese magazine that was resolved to be first to break the story wide open.

Ah, and one out-of-work football player who was stuck in the middle of it all due to his own foolishness at befriending said magazine editor years before. If only he had never admired Tao’s Ferrari way back then.

Lu Han closed the book and tossed it back into his bag. He could feel a headache coming on.

 

 

Crown Prince Minseok liked football. He loved it, or so Tao said. Being a crown prince, he had a hell of a lot of money and connections at his disposal. Money and knowing the right people meant he could hire professional footballers to come to teach him. He could have a former professional help him improve his game, for no reason other than because he wanted it. Lu Han wasn’t sure how many times he muttered “must be nice” under his breath since finding out such a job existed.

His coach would be given quarters in some corner of the vast palace complex because it was far easier than having to go through the security hassle with the person coming and going every day. Plus the coach would be thoroughly vetted before they were even offered the job, making sure they didn’t have any inclination to steal state secrets or harm the royal family.

And Lu Han would be that person, had the qualifications, could speak Korean (basically), and wasn’t doing anything significant at the moment (Tao’s words, not his). His background was clean (thanks to Tao) so he wouldn’t raise any red flags if he let the Prince’s people know he was interested in taking the position.

He was so non-threatening it wasn’t funny (Tao’s words, not his) so he would be the perfect person to befriend a reserved crown prince. He had made a name for himself on the field, so he had credentials –– good stats but not possessing overwhelming popularity nor fame – another reason to hire him.

Living at the palace would give him a chance to observe, and of course, hopefully, befriend the reclusive prince. A friendship would provide him with access (theoretically) to the royal’s inner circle. A few hidden cameras, tucked into his luggage, would give him a chance to snap a picture of the mystery consort once the time came.

And then Lu Han would finish his royal coaching contract and be off to China, ready to interview with a European league talent scout, his career sure to kick start again. Tao’s magazine would break the story of the truth behind the hidden consort and would be the envy of tabloids everywhere. The royal family of Korea would probably sue, but in the end couldn't prove who had infiltrated their family. And so everyone would live happily ever after.

At least that was _The Plan_.

It remained to be seen how successful _The Plan_ was. Lu Han certainly hoped it went well, because if it didn’t….lord help him.

 

Lu Han had been to Seoul, years ago, but he didn’t remember it as a tourist would. He hadn’t been many places as a tourist, in fact. The history of his travels constituted arriving somewhere, playing a game, and jetting home early the next morning. He didn’t have albums of vacation photos or much know-how on surviving in a foreign place. That made it even more convenient that a driver was waiting for him at the airport, holding a sign with his name on it, written in neat and perfect letters.

He was a tall guy, decked out in a very formal black suit, an emblem of the palace emblazoned on the breast. He wore leather gloves, looking every bit the part of a stereotypical chauffeur. His face was set in a very distasteful sneer, giving Lu Han pause before approaching him.

“Are you Lu Han?” the man asked, noticing the person who had stopped ten feet away to stare awkwardly at him.

Lu Han blinked in surprise. The man spoke Chinese. “Ah. Y-yes.”

“Have you retrieved your baggage?” the man questioned, apparently ignoring the rolling suitcase Lu Han was pulling behind him.

“Uh. Yeah.” Lu Han nodded towards his bag.

The chauffeur wordlessly reached for it, taking it from Lu Han and beginning to walk away from the gate. Lu Han jogged to catch up, feeling all kinds of awkward. What did someone say to a chauffeur? Small talk? Wait, did he have to tip him?

“We will be going directly to the palace,” the chauffeur said. Lu Han looked over, spying a nametag that read Yifan.

“You’re from China?” Lu Han blurted out, stating the obvious. The man spoke Chinese without an accent, where else could he be from?

“Yes.” Lu Han could swear the man hurried his pace, ending up a few steps ahead of him.

So perhaps chauffeurs didn’t _want_ to be spoken to. 

It was an uncomfortable silence on the way to the car, a sleek looking black sedan that probably cost as much as Lu Han had made his entire life playing professional football.

He slipped into the back seat, buckling his seat belt and trying very hard not to look as nervous as he felt. Everything was, well, predictably foreign – from the signage to the music playing quietly on the car’s radio.

Lu Han wished he had taken out the guidebook before he took a seat. The drive to the palace would give him time to read up on things like…shit, it wasn’t like he was going to memorize everything he needed anyway. He relaxed into the seat, feeling wholly unprepared.

He sighed, resigning himself to staring out the window, watching the city pass by. It was a cloudless day, the sky a bright blue. Traffic sped by on the expressway. He tried to read each sign they passed, hoping his skills at deciphering Hangeul hadn’t slipped too much in the past seven years. He had spent a little over a year in the country when he was still playing for a junior league. It seemed like a lifetime ago if he was honest with himself, his time in Korea long ago faded away.

He just hoped he could recall enough to get by, to get through the next three months. He needed to, his future depended on it.

“It will be an hour until we are there,” Yifan said from the front seat.

Lu Han nodded. He closed his eyes, deciding to settle for a nap – assuming his nerves would let him sleep.

 

 

He was jarred awake by a noise. Opening his eyes, he blinked a few times, brain foggy with sleep. He leaned forward, dragging his hand through his hair.

“His Highness’s football coach?” a man rattled off in fast-paced Korean.

Lu Han looked out the window, the expressway he had fallen asleep to was replaced with what seemed to be a traffic tunnel. Orange lights lined the middle of the roof, casting a strange glow in the darkness of the tunnel. They were at some kind of checkpoint; a red and white striped blockade was blocking the road ahead.

Yifan was conversing with a man in a black uniform, the same emblem that Yifan wore on his clothing was present on a patch on the man’s arm.

“Yes. Lu Han,” Yifan answered.

The man pulled had a walkie-talkie, which he brought to his lips. Lu Han noticed that he had a firearm at his side, holstered discreetly near his hip.

The walkie-talkie buzzed, but Lu Han couldn’t make out what was said. A second later the man stepped back. “You may proceed.”

The blockade lifted, the path clear. Yifan stepped on the gas, driving the sedan slowly towards the end of the tunnel. Lu Han was fascinated by it all, by the knowledge that he was being taken inside a part of the palace that the majority of people would never see in their lifetimes. The portion that was open to the public was tiny in comparison to the parts that were closed off.

When they exited the tunnel Lu Han’s excitement, his wonder, only grew. Junipers lined the road, deep greens rising up towards the cloudless sky. Straight ahead he could make out Bugaksan Mountain looming over the palace complex, dotted with yellows and greens, patches of brown and grey interspersing the foliage. It was beautiful, even this small glimpse. Everything about it seemed majestic, larger than life. And it made Lu Han feel even more like this was all some grand mistake that he was doing this –– that he was assuming he could go through with it.

They followed the road for a few minutes, a slow drive that gave Lu Han small glimpses of red and green balustrades and stone walls, peeking out from the breaks in the juniper trees.

Yifan slowed the sedan to a crawl as the neared the end of the road, turning sharply left as he stepped on the breaks. A modern concrete structure faced them, shiny metallic garage door opening as they neared.

When Yifan pulled into the structure, Lu Han was greeted by a dozen similar vehicles, all immaculately clean, parked and waiting to be used.

“There will be another security checkpoint before you may enter the palace proper,” Yifan said, pulling the vehicle into the only free parking space. “Palace attendants will take you from here.”

Lu Han nodded, unbuckling his seatbelt. He reached for the door handle, shocked when it suddenly opened. He was greeted by a smiling face, a man with blonde hair and bright eyes.

“Hello,” he said, looking far cheerier than anyone Lu Han had ever met in his short life. “Welcome.”

He stepped back, gesturing for Lu Han to alight the vehicle.

Hesitantly he did so, a feeling of dread settling in his gut.

 

 

The second security check was what Lu Han would have expected, even if some of the measures he had only seen in the movies. Retina scan, fingerprints, a badge. Paperwork to sign, his picture was taken. All of the people working the checkpoint seemed emotionless, not a smile among them, which made the palace attendant’s cheery personality that much more evident.

The attendant said little until Lu Han was done going through security. At that point, he was joined by another attendant, a man who looked only marginally less hyper based on the way he was practically vibrating with each step. Brown hair, an easy smile, thin and on the short side. Lu Han followed them out of the security area, to a door that led into the palace interior.

Stepping onto a white stone path, Lu Han felt like he was stepping back in time. The palace buildings on each side, high tiled roofs and dark green accents, looked pristine given their apparent age. Grey stone walls hugged the paths in front of them.

The blonde palace attendant cleared his throat loudly, waiting until Lu Han was giving him his undivided attention. “So, as I was saying, my name is Baekhyun. This,” he gestured towards the other man, “Is Jongdae. We’re attendants to His Highness, but first and foremost we are not eunuchs. No eunuching. We still have our dicks. Our dicks are intact. Completely functional.”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae barked, side-eyeing his co-worker.

Baekhyun shrugged. “Just wanted to make sure we are all on the same page.” He smiled at Lu Han. “So yeah, still have my dick.”

Lu Han was at a loss for words. He didn’t understand everything Baekhyun had just said to him, but he most definitely had made out the word _dick_.

Jongdae cleared his throat. “Please, right this way, sir.” He gave Baekhyun one last death look before he gestured for Lu Han to follow him.

“We will take you to your rooms. Your luggage will be delivered there shortly,” Jongdae explained.

Suddenly, he stopped short.

“What?” Baekhyun asked, nearly stumbling over his own feet.

“Do you speak Korean?” Jongdae asked, raising an eyebrow at Lu Han. “Sorry, didn’t even think to ask.”

“Yes,” Lu Han said, smiling. “Not well, but I can.” He bit his tongue at asking what exactly Baekhyun had said a minute ago. Perhaps it was better if he didn’t know.

“Ah, good. He probably won’t understand His Highness’s jokes then.” Baekhyun patted Lu Han on the back. “Just smile and nod when he laughs, that way he thinks he is actually funny.”

“O-okay.” What had he gotten himself into? Or more accurately, what had Tao gotten him into?

 

 

Lu Han quickly learned the palace was a veritable maze. He wouldn't be able to retrace his steps even if he tried. The path they had started walking down branched off a half dozen different ways, into courtyards and winding smaller paths. Each structure looked similar in design, so much so Lu Han had long ago stopped asking the attendants what each one was for.

He was lead to the east, or at least that is what Baekhyun told him. “You will be staying in the rooms in one of the unused parts of the palace. It is a hike from your quarters to the football field, but I’m sure you will manage.”

 “Ah, and before I forget, here is the schedule,” Jongdae said, handing a piece of paper to Lu Han.

Lu Han scanned it as he walked. Each day was represented at the top, the side broke up into half an hour increments. Individual blocks were shaded yellow, others grey, and others white.

“During greyed out times you are not to be out and about in the palace and will need to stay in your quarters. This is a security thing, so don't try to break the rules or you’ll be kicked out,” Jongdae explained. “Yellow is the time you will have with His Highness. White blocks are free time. You can do whatever you want, as long as you obey the security protocols of the palace. You will receive the schedule for each week on the preceding Saturday. Be sure to keep it and follow it.”

Lu Han was shocked at how much time was shaded yellow. He had assumed he might see the prince for maybe a few hours every three or four days. The schedule he was holding had him spending at least two hours every day with him.

Did a crown prince really have that much free time?

Unfortunately, they were all blocks of time in the morning and Lu Han detested doing anything before ten o’clock. Sacrifices, he supposed. As long as it got him a contract with a good team, he would do it.

They encountered other palace employees as they walked, Baekhyun and Jongdae seeming to know all of them, greeting them loudly. They all wore some form of the palace emblem on their neatly pressed uniforms, silver name tags on their breasts. Groundskeepers, domestic servants, a few wearing aprons. Lu Han was too afraid to ask just how many people it took to keep the palace up and running.

Eventually, they arrived at a small building, tucked back behind stone walls. A red gate closed it off from the pathway in front. Lu Han didn't miss the keypad lock on the door or the security cameras that were discreetly placed near the entrance.

“Other employees of the family reside nearby,” Jongdae explained while Baekhyun opened the gate. “But they aren’t right next door, so if you like peace and quiet, you have come to the right place. Your meals will be delivered, there is a preset menu that you can choose from, options will be available on the television in your room. The phone is preprogrammed, there is a guide on the nightstand in case you need anything.”

They stepped into the small courtyard, Lu Han immediately taking a liking to the old juniper that sat near the door to the structure.

“Housekeeping comes every other day and it is not optional. Just make sure you follow your schedule and you should be fine. If you need to leave your room during the times that are not against protocol, you can phone for someone to accompany you. It is better that way, at least until you get the layout of the palace down,” Jongdae rattled off.

There was a second keypad on the front door, which Baekhyun unlocked quickly, throwing the door open.

“Home sweet home, Mr. Lu.” Baekhyun grinned. “If you need anything, call.”

Lu Han nodded, taking his first step into the place he would call home for the next three months.

“Ah, and one of us will come to get you in the morning and walk you to the field. Until then, have a good one.”

The door shut with a click, leaving Lu Han time to get adjusted to his new surroundings. He toed off his shoes and took the few steps from the door into the larger room.

It was quaint. Dark woodwork, a king-sized bed with rich scarlet coverings. A window that looked out towards the courtyard and another towards the back of the abode. Dark wood dressers and a table with three wooden, carved chairs. A bathroom with a large shower, tiled and modern in appearance. He spied a small refrigerator tucked in a corner. A flat-screen was on the wall, and a phone sitting near the bed.

It was better than most hotels Lu Han had stayed in, homier and with far more character. He breathed a sigh of relief, letting his shoulders relaxed. Maybe, he thought, maybe he could do this after all.

 

 

It shouldn’t have surprised him so much that hidden amongst the sprawling palace compound was a regulation size football field, with adjoining facilities containing lockers, showers, and a security area. He felt excitement at knowing he had fully decked out facilities to practice, err, coach in.

The morning after his arrival, Baekhyun and Jongdae led Lu Han to the football field, chatting the entire way noisily. Lu Han smiled, trying to maintain a polite façade while also trying to understand precisely what they were saying. His Korean was not the best when people were babbling.

 “Locker room, showers, security office,” Jongdae rattled off as they entered the facility adjoining the pitch, pointing at various doors as they passed. “And that is the door to the field, or whatever you call it.”

Lu Han breezed past the attendants, exiting out the door and stepping onto the field.  He took it all in, scanning his surroundings. The pitch was impeccably maintained, the markings fresh and bright.

There was no other feeling like stepping onto a pitch, at least for a football player. It was an emotional experience, to face the place where one spent so much of their life.  An empty one, devoid of competition or teammates, made a person feel desolate, but also mustered hopes and dreams. A pitch with players, waiting for the game to begin, spoke of adrenaline, or promise, of glory.

It was Lu Han’s favorite place in the world, the football field. Not one in particular --because the location was not that important. As long as the game could be played, that was all that matter. As long as those emotions could be felt, that was enough.

A voice interrupted his moment of reverie. “His Highness will be here on the hour. You can go get changed in the meantime.”

He turned to see Baekhyun standing in the doorway of the locker facility, watching him with a smile on his face.

“Okay.” Lu Han nodded, taking one last look at the pitch before going inside.

 

 

 

Lu Han wore his favorite Nike uniform, a deep red that reminded him of the oversized uniform he wore playing football in a small youth league back home. Shin guards, socks, and shoes in place he headed back to the pitch, excitement building inside of him to get out and play.

When he returned to the field, he found the palace attendants were gone. He took the opportunity to dribble around the field, mind wandering to the man he was about to meet for the first time.

Lu Han knew very well what Prince Minseok looked like. Of course, he had read up on the man after agreeing to Tao’s plan, he needed to see what he was dealing with. So he knew that Minseok was 172 centimeters, give or take. He knew that the royal perpetually dyed his hair a shade of brown. He knew he had a gummy, crooked smile and that his eyes were...okay, _wow_ he had nice eyes. For a prince. Or something.

He looked younger than he was, which Lu Han could sympathize with. They were both twenty-four but could easily be mistaken for someone much younger.

Since he knew physically what he would encounter when he met the future king, his only real surprise would be the prince’s personality. The Korean royal family was notoriously guarded (secret consort for example), and they were always well behaved in public, as expected. Distant but polite. He had no inkling what a crown prince may act like during football lessons.

In his mind, he leaned towards believing the prince may act like someone who was used to getting their way. A spoiled man-child who wouldn’t take no for an answer. Someone who grew up with a golden diamond encrusted spoon in their mouth and an army of servants nipping at their heels, catering to their every whim.

He sincerely hoped he was wrong because he wasn't sure he could handle that. He hadn’t coached since his college days, so he was already feeling a bit rusty. Having a demanding student wouldn’t help matters.

Lu Han was so lost in thought he didn’t notice that the prince had arrived until he heard someone clear their throat loudly from downfield. He immediately stopped, kicking the ball up and catching it before he bowed deeply. Raising his head he found Baekhyun, Jongdae, and the prince standing, watching him.

Lu Han wasn’t sure what exactly they expected him to do, so he ambled towards them, hoping he wasn’t offending the prince in the process. The closer he got, the more he realized that pictures really didn’t do Minseok justice.

Sure, they captured his general features but up close he was…kind of cute. Short. Petite. Okay, so maybe Lu Han had a momentary thought of _wow I want to put him in my pocket_.

The prince watched him, expressionless until he was a few feet away. Then he stepped forward and held his hand out.

Lu Han stared dumbly at it, not understanding at first that he was meant to shake it.

“It is nice to meet you. You may call me Minseok,” he said in heavily accented Chinese. His voice was clear, tone high. He flashed a gummy smile that was utterly disarming.

Lu Han quickly took the Prince’s hand in a firm handshake. “Nice to meet you, Your Highness. My name is Lu Han.”

“Lu Han,” he said it like he was testing it out, letting the words roll off his tongue. “Are you comfortable with Korean?”

“As long as you don’t talk too fast,” Lu Han said, feeling sheepish and a bit embarrassed for some reason.

Minseok smiled and nodded. “Okay. If you don’t understand something tell me,” he slipped into Korean, enunciating his words at a pace Lu Han could understand.

“Your Highness, we will be outside if you need us,” Jongdae said.

Minseok nodded, not paying his attendants any mind. They silently retreated, a stark contrast to how noisy they had been when they had just been with Lu Han.

And then everything felt awkward. Lu Han holding a ball, staring at a future king who smiled and looked away.

“Should we do some warm-ups?” Lu Han asked, quickly adding, “Your Highness.”

“Minseok,” the prince corrected him. “Please. You don’t have to address me formally.”

“O-okay.” Lu Han felt weird about it, but if the man wanted to be addressed by his first name, he would do his best to oblige him.

Lu Han had found strengthening bands back in the locker facilities. He had set them on the lowest stands on the sideline. He jogged over and retrieved them, handing one to Minseok.

“I suppose we should agree on a training regime,” Lu Han said, stretching the band. “I recommend we do at least fifteen minutes of warm-ups each session, and then focus on ball touches, juggles, and dribbles as well as passing, depending on your skill level.”

Minseok had begun to stretch the band, widening it as he moved his arms further apart. “Sounds good.”

Lu Han felt a sense of relief with just those two words. The prince didn’t argue, seemingly agreeable to whatever Lu Han suggested.

“One thing,” Minseok said, giving Lu Han pause lest he had mis-assessed his character. “Don’t go easy on me, please. I want to train as hard as I can.”

Lu Han nodded. “I will play to your level,” he promised.

“Thank you,” Minseok said in a quiet voice. He looked away from Lu Han and began working on his stretches. When he caught Lu Han’s eyes a couple minutes later, he quickly averted his eyes.

 _So he’s shy,_ Lu Han thought. For some reason that was entirely too endearing for his own comfort.

 

 

 

An hour and a half later, they jogged to the stands on the sideline, the ball left on the pitch.

“Good job,” Lu Han said awkwardly, attempting to catch his breath. He looked over to see that Minseok was panting, sweat dripping off his brow. “I thought you said you’re an amateur.”

He had been shocked at the skill level Minseok had displayed. He was far from a new player, far from an average player, in fact. He wasn’t to Lu Han’s degree, of course, but he was talented, easily able to keep up with anything Lu Han put him through.

And what was more surprising was how he lost all inhibition once he was on the field, the subdued personality melting away the second they were facing each other, the ball between them. Lu Han was a competitive person, always had been and probably always would be. He could see the same trait in the prince, in the way he played, in the way he rose to every challenge Lu Han put in front of him.

“I thought you said you’re a professional,” Minseok shot back, crooked smile following.

Lu Han laughed. “So we’re going to be like this, huh?”

Minseok shrugged. He grabbed a towel and wiped at his forehead. “Makes it more interesting, don’t you think?”

Lu Han nodded, unable to stop smiling. Minseok was definitely unexpected, on the field and in the way he let his reserved personality slip away, putting Lu Han at ease. “Yeah. I guess.”

A few seconds later and Baekhyun was calling across the field, reminding Minseok that he needed to get ready for an appointment.

“See you tomorrow?” Minseok said, and it really sounded like a question, like he doubted Lu Han would stick around.

“See you tomorrow your h– Minseok,” Lu Han offered a small wave.

And then the Prince was jogging towards the locker rooms, leaving Lu Han alone on the field.

 

 

 

“So whaddya find out?” was the first thing out of Tao’s mouth when he picked up the phone.

“Hi to you too,” Lu Han mumbled. He was back in his room, freshly showered with a huge block of grey on the daily schedule. Which meant his room. And not much else. “I just met him today, so nothing.”

“Wow, you really don’t work fast.” Tao clucked his tongue.

“You know, I could still quit this job and fly back,” Lu Han reminded him.  He walked over to his dresser, rummaging around for his lotion, phone still pressed to his ear.

“And not have a career? Yeah, you could, but you won’t.”

Lu Han rolled his eyes. “Don’t try me, pretty princess.”

“So what was he like? Was he scary?”

Lu Han fumbled to uncap his lotion without dropping the phone. “Uh, no. He’s nice actually. Easy going. But like I just met him, so maybe he is going to share his scary side later on?”

“Was he wearing a wedding ring?” Tao asked.

Lu Han thought back. He hadn’t noticed, actually. “No clue.”

A heavy sigh sounded on the other end of the line. “Check next time. Okay, gotta go, have an appointment. Love you. Kisses, mmmm, mmmm.”

_Click._

Lu Han sighed, tossing the phone onto the bed. Why was he doing this again?

Oh right. His entire future depended on it.

 

 

 

They had practice early the next morning, a little after nine o’clock which quite honestly wasn’t what Lu Han had in mind. He complained, grumbling to himself as he showered and got dressed. It didn’t help he had been up most of the night flipping idly through television channels while he tried to fall asleep. He never had been that great about sleeping in unfamiliar places even if he should have grown used to it as a football player who often traveled.

Baekhyun knocked on his door at half past seven, peppy and energetic as always. Lu Han fought the urge to slap the man for possessing that much energy that early in the morning.

“Did you eat breakfast?” Baekhyun asked, waiting for Lu Han to slip his shoes on and follow him towards the football field.

Lu Han grunted a no, unable to fully vocalize no and this sucks-who-gets-up-this-early-bring-me-bacon-and-eggs-please.

“I’ll have a light breakfast sent over to the field.” Baekhyun took a phone out of his pocket and brought it to his ear, relaying the message. “Just make sure you are ready by nine, His Highness is punctual to a fault.”

Lu Han nodded. He would do whatever as long as he could have something to eat before he was expected to run around the field for a couple hours.

 

 

He was choking down his third piece of toast when Minseok arrived, already dressed in his football uniform. Struggling to swallow the food before the Prince approached him, he ended up in a coughing fit, doubled over as he sucked in deep breaths.

“Is everything alright?” Minseok asked, making his way over before Lu Han could entirely compose himself.

The football player raised his head up, cheeks flushed red. He nodded pitifully.

Minseok smirked, apparently finding the scene amusing.

“R-ready?” Lu Han managed to get out, voice hoarse. He struggled to stand up straight, still trying to regain his breath.

“Yes. Please,” Minseok answered, moving to do his warm-up stretches.

 

 

He really was talented, so much so that Lu Han couldn’t understand why he had been hired in the first place. Minseok didn’t seem to be lacking, at least for someone who played the sport on a non-professional level. If he wanted to go pro that was another story, but that wasn’t going to happen.

“Seriously, your Hi- Minseok, you don't lack in many areas,” Lu Han praised him as they finished up their second round of practice.

Minseok snorted and looked away. He was sitting on the stands on the sideline, towel around his neck. He was busy fiddling with his socks, ready to take off his shin guards.

“I’m not kidding,” Lu Han protested Minseok’s silent dismissal of his opinion. He slumped down on the bench next to the prince, hands going to his own socks.

“I can always be better,” Minseok pointed out. “Everyone could always be better.”

Lu Han didn’t respond. So it was like that – he was a perfectionist of sorts? He had met that kind before in the sport, and while it got them far enough, it usually turned into a hindrance at some point in their careers.

“Are you busy this evening?”

Lu Han pulled his socks down and looked up, making eye contact with the prince. He blinked at him a few times. “What?”

“This evening. Are you busy?” Minseok repeated.

“No.” Lu Han was never busy, not unless he was coaching Minseok. It was a very odd question for his employer to ask. “Did you want to practice for a while this evening?”

 Minseok shook his head. “My brother would like to meet you, assuming you are free. He’s a big fan.”

Lu Han was even more shocked to hear that. Sure, he had fans, but Minseok’s brother? “I’m free,” he reiterated.

“Great. I’ll have someone come to get you around eight. We can have a small dinner in my apartments.” Minseok stood, tucking his guards under his arm. “See you then.” He flashed a gummy smile, and then he was turning, jogging back towards the locker room.

Lu Han watched him go, trying to digest the unexpected invitation.

 _Oh god_ , Tao was going to have a field day when he found out.

 

 

“Plant a camera. No, plant two!”

Lu Han pinched the bridge of his nose. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, freshly showered, a long day of doing nothing ahead of him. “No.”

“This may be your only chance. People don’t visit the crown prince’s apartments on the regular, ball boy,” Tao rambled. “If you get a camera in there now, your job will be done before you know it.”

“I signed a contract,” Lu Han reminded him. “I have three months of coaching before my job is done no matter what I dig up before then.”

“Contract, schmontract. Babe, plant a camera and do the world a favor.”

“I can’t-“

“Look, gotta go. Wear something nice. Smooches mmmmmmm.”

_Click._

Lu Han groaned. He eyed up his closet. Something nice…something nice…what, was he going on a date?

 

 

It was Jongdae who came to get him that evening, which quickly solidified Lu Han’s opinion that neither palace attendant was less noisy than the other. Baekhyun and Jongdae both talked with equal fervor, filling in any potential awkward silences with ramblings, mostly about nothing-in-particular.

Lu Han had dressed in khaki pants and a button-down and styled his hair off his face. He had even gone so far as to put on some cologne. He hoped he wasn’t horribly underdressed, but he had nothing to reference his attire by. It was like he was invited to dine with royalty often, or well… _ever._

Jongdae didn’t say anything about his outfit, which he took as a good sign.

“His Highness, Prince Jongin, is five years younger than Prince Minseok,” Jongdae explained as they traversed one of the long and winding palace paths. “He’s quite the football fan. Manchester Uni- something...I think. Wait, is that a team?” He looked over at Lu Han for confirmation.

Lu Han nodded. “Uh. Yeah. An English team. Manchester United.”

“He’s a bit more talkative than Prince Minseok, but I will say this.” Jongdae stopped. He turned to face Lu Han, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Lu Han swallowed. This seemed serious.

“Whatever you do, _do not_ mention–“ Jongdae leaned in, voice dropping to a whisper. “Crystal Palace. He hates that team more than anything. If you even say the name he won’t shut up for like an hour. Quite dreadful.”

Lu Han smiled. “Noted.”

“Good. Now, I assume you know about the formal rituals around having dinner with a royal prince?”

Lu Han shook his head, panic setting in.

Jongdae barked out a laugh, pointing at Lu Han’s shocked face. “There aren’t any. You should have seen your expression. Oh man, priceless.” He started walking, laughing as he went.

Lu Han frowned and jogged to catch up with him.

 

 

Minseok lived in the traditional residence of the crown prince, a complex of buildings that could be considered a palace in and of itself.

Pristine grey stone walls with the traditional red and green wooden adornments surrounded the crown prince’s residence. A formal gate, heavily guarded, opened up into a courtyard and the first of many buildings that were contained within. Lu Han had read the entry in his guidebook, but that told him barely anything aside from the fact there were four main structures within the area, a lecture hall, a security area, and the residence of the prince and his consort. The layout was a mystery, and as soon as Lu Han stepped foot in the area, he was convinced it would be as easy to get lost here as it was in the rest of the palace.

Thankfully, Jongdae guided him towards the right building, a mammoth red and green wooden structure adorned with a black tile roof. Three sets of grey stone steps led up to the building, giving it an intimidating appearance. 

Lu Han swallowed thickly, starting to feel nervous. He bowed at the servant that held the outer door open for him, giving him entry.

Lu Han slipped his shoes off on the steps, a pair of snow white slippers presented for him to put on. His footsteps didn’t make a noise on the deck as he entered the house, feet padding against the clean wooden floors. The scent of flowers greeted him, the source identified when he spotted twin floral arrangements on either side of the entryway.

Jongdae had gone in before him and gestured for him to follow. Lu Han tried not to let his eyes linger on the décor, no matter how much he wanted to drink it all in. It was another meld of the old and new, housed in a building that had no doubt stood for the better part of five hundred years.

He was led to a set of double doors, which were opened by a pair of female servants dressed in the deep turquoise blue that Lu Han had seen adorning many workers in the palace. A large dining area was revealed, a traditional table set in the middle.

Minseok was seated next to a young man that Lu Han guessed was his brother -- a quick online search had given him plenty of pictures of the young man. He looked young, definitely a teenager. Dark hair, dark eyes, tanned. His facial features were very different than Minseok’s, in fact, Lu Han would never have guessed they were brothers if he hadn’t already known. Where Minseok was round, and soft Jongin was all angles and sharp lines.

Lu Han bowed deeply before entering, the two princes watching him.

“It really is him?!” Jongin said, not hiding his excitement. “Wait, can he speak Korean?”

“Yes, just don’t talk too fast,” Minseok warned.

Lu Han smiled at the princes. So Minseok’s spouse wasn’t in attendance, at least not yet. Tao would be livid.

“Lu Han, sit here.”

Lu Han was surprised to see Minseok gesturing for him to take a seat to his left, patting the floor cushion causally like it was the most natural thing in the world.

He obliged, taking a seat after another bow towards Jongin.

The table was bare except for wine and water glasses.  Lu Han reached for the water, needing a drink after being accosted by the younger prince’s fixed stare.

“You look different up close. Like…” Jongin tilted his head. “Younger.”

“Jongin,” Minseok scolded, mumbling an apology towards Lu Han.

Lu Han gulped down the water, setting the glass back on the table. He offered a small smile. “Do I?”

Jongin nodded. “I’ve watched your games since you played for Guizhou Hengfeng.”

“Oh, wow. That long?” Lu Han was honestly amazed. He hadn’t played for Hengfeng for years. Jongin had been following him for a long time.

“Yep. You’re the best sweeper to come out of China this generation.” Jongin’s face lit up as he spoke.

“I- “ Lu Han could feel his face heat up. Best Sweeper…that was quite the compliment.

“It’s true!” Jongin insisted. His enthusiasm for the sport was blatantly obvious and in some ways endearing. He launched into his reasoning for proclaiming such a lofty compliment. It put Lu Han at ease to talk about his favorite subject, the prince gushing about the sport until Lu Han forget he was talking to a royal.

It made the entire dinner far more pleasant than Lu Han had expected. They chatted away during the first course, all the way into the second.

“Jongin, Lu Han probably wants to eat,” Minseok said softly, noticing how Lu Han had barely touched his food.

Lu Han waved away the suggestion. “No, it’s fine, keep talking.” He liked this better than any awkward silences. “Your Highness,” he belatedly added, suddenly feeling like he was far too informal with the princes.

Jongin burst out laughing at the formal address while Minseok remained expressionless. “Kind of late for that now,” Jongin guffawed.

Lu Han felt his face color. “Sorry. I don’t mean to be rude…”

“I told you that you don’t have to address me formally,” Minseok said, dabbing at the corner of his mouth with his napkin.

Lu Han swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Hey, so since we are all into the awkward words now, I have a question about why you left Beijing Sinobo Guoan,” Jongin blurted out. “I mean, what is your version of events?”

 _Crap._ It was bound to come up sooner or later, and honestly sooner made the most sense. Lu Han wasn’t a world star per se, but he was good enough for his exit from the team to make the news in China and beyond. He didn’t doubt that the prince’s staff had also done a thorough check up on the details of his career before hiring him.

“Management and I didn’t see eye to eye,” he explained, using polite language when he really wanted to say _the coach is an ass_.

“I heard they fired you for streaking across the field during practice with the words e _at it_ written on your ass,” Jongin said without missing a beat.

Lu Han felt the heat rise up in his cheeks. He looked away, faking a chuckle. “Rumors can be so vicious sometimes.”

“I saw the picture, it was quite the impressive resignation letter,” Minseok spoke up.

Lu Han whipped his head to look at the crown prince. Minseok smirked back at him. _Shit._ Tao had promised all the pictures were deleted. That was why he owed him, that was why he was there in the first place.

Tao had buried all the nude pictures of him (it helped that they were taken by a few teammates and pitch employees on their phones, not much to pay off and get rid of). If they had gotten out, if the entire set of actions had been revealed, Lu Han would probably be banned from the sport for life. He still had no idea why the coach hadn’t tried to get him kicked out for his stunt.

“I-well, I-” Lu Han stuttered, feeling his face flame with embarrassment.

“It’s okay, I don’t think the pictures were easy to find or anything, but you know, national security and such,” Minseok said, the lilt in his voice telling Lu Han just how much he was enjoying watching him squirm. “Can’t let just anyone into the palace.”

“I guess not.” Lu Han stared at his dinner plate, ignoring the way Jongin was laughing, ignoring the fact Minseok was still watching him.

 

 

Lu Han recovered from his embarrassment thanks to Jongin, who was quick to launch into another bout of football talk. By the time they finished dessert Lu Han was at ease again, laughing and joking with the two royals like he had known them for years, not a day.

“I’m happy Minseok hired you,” Jongin said as they prepared to say their goodbyes. “I always wanted to meet you.”

Lu Han flushed with a mixture of pride and embarrassment. “I am happy to be of service to your family.”

“You make it sound like you’re a knight.” Okay, so Jongin was the blunter of the two brothers.

“I–“

“If you’ll excuse me, I have to run to a meeting.” Minseok was checking his watch, frown on his face. “Lu Han, the servants will see you out.”

The crown prince hurried out of the room, checking his watch once more as he went. Lu Han watched him, recalling how Baekhyun said he was punctual to a fault.

“Your brother is really good at football,” Lu Han said offhandedly, turning back to the younger prince.

“Yeah. He always has been. I, on the other hand, suck at it. Much better at watching it than playing it.”  Jongin smiled his now familiar toothy grin, which Lu Han had realized an hour ago was probably his most charming feature, making him appear warm and inviting. “But he wants to be better, plus he needs some kind of hobby besides working himself to death.”

Football training was a hobby? Minseok seemed to take it as a job. He was dedicated, not slacking off at all.

“Anyway, it was nice meeting you. We shall have to do this again sometime while you’re here.” Jongin reached out, delivering a friendly pat on Lu Han’s shoulder. “Have a good night.”

And then Lu Han was alone, Jongin striding from the room.

Lu Han took a step forward, prepared to leave when it hit him. He was alone in a room in Minseok’s apartments. He was there, for all intents and purposes, to spy on the prince, to figure out who his mysterious wife was. This was the perfect time to take a quick look around. Wouldn’t a married man have pictures or something in his house that would indicate he had a spouse?

Lu Han ambled towards the far end of the room, towards the side table that was pushed against the wall. There was an armoire or cabinet of sorts next to it. A bookshelf. A few floor vases that were probably priceless. He scanned the furniture, the shelves, looking for anything to indicate Minseok was married.

Nothing. There was nothing.

“Sir.” Someone cleared their throat from outside the door.

Lu Han jumped, feeling like he had done something wrong.  He turned to see a servant standing in the now open doorway.

“I can take you back to your room, sir,” he said.

“Yes. Of course,” Lu Han agreed, quick to follow after the servant.

 

 

The next morning, Lu Han walked into the locker room a little after nine. Minseok wouldn't be there until nine thirty and he wanted to get some time on the field before then. He went to the locker that he had been using, opening it he grabbed for his uniform.

He was startled when he noticed the water running in the shower room, steam creeping out into the far end of the locker room. Who was inside showering? So far he hadn’t encountered anyone on the field other than the prince and his attendants. He glanced towards the showers, feeling awkward.

The shower shut off. He swallowed, eyes trained on his locker. When he heard the shower room door swing open and shut he jumped.

“Hello.”

Lu Han turned to see Minseok standing, towel slung low around his waist. Lu Han swallowed, eyes unintentionally lingering on the prince’s well-defined abs. _Shit, he was packing that under his uniform?_

“Hi!” Lu Han quickly looked up, feigning a smile. He was sure his face was probably some shade of red.

“Sorry, I’m early,” Minseok said, walking towards a locker and opening it.

“Ha, no problem.” Lu Han went back to rummaging in his own locker, willing away the mental fog that had suddenly seized him. Wait, why was the prince showering here? Before practice? And why did he care to try to figure it out?

“I was jogging before this, thought I would freshen up so I could get all sweaty again,” Minseok drawled, like he could read Lu Han’s confusion.

“Oh.” Lu Han retrieved his shin guards and shut his locker. “I um, I was going to practice for a bit.”

Minseok flashed a gummy smile. Thankfully he was now wearing shorts, but his chest was still bare. He really did have a nice---

“Have fun,” Minseok said, shutting his locker, his shirt in his hands.

“I will,” Lu Han said, waiting to change until Minseok was out of the locker room.

 

 

The day’s practice went reasonably well considering Lu Han had to mentally correct himself half a dozen times to not think of abs. Afterward, Baekhyun led him back to his quarters, giving him a mini quiz along the way.

“Which way next? Left or right?”

Lu Han answered most of the time incorrectly, destroying any notion that he could navigate the place on his own. He was fighting a frown by the time his quarters were in sight, Baekhyun finishing up with, “You at least know which building you’re residing in, right?”

Lu Han gave him a dirty look and remained quiet. They were steps away from the gate to his rooms when a movement caught Lu Han’s eyes. He turned to see the chauffeur that had driven him to the palace, exiting a nearby building.

“Yifan!” Baekhyun called out, waving.

The man didn’t show a hint of emotion aside from his perma-scowl. He nodded in their direction, taking his time to walk over.

“He’s your closest neighbor,” Baekhyun filled him in. “Nice legs, no ass. No word on how he is in bed.”

“W-what?” Lu Han sputtered, going quiet when the man was within hearing range.

“Are you staying here?” Yifan asked in Chinese.

There was something beautiful about hearing his native language, something about it that made Lu Han feel instantly at ease. “Yes.”

“I see.” Yifan rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. He was the picture of tall, dark, and...Awkward?

“I don’t understand Chinese.” Baekhyun pouted.

“He said you probably are a eunuch,” Yifan said in Korean, causing a yell from Baekhyun and sending Lu Han into a fit of laughter.

Lu Han decided then and there he was a fan of the chauffeur.

 

 

The next day, Lu Han made what could have been a grave mistake. He kicked, leg catching the crown prince’s calf. It could have been disastrous if he had hit it as hard as he usually would have, he very well could have injured the other man. But he didn’t. Instead, he ended up kicking Minseok’s leg out from under him, sending the royal tumbling to the ground. Lu Han fell too, their legs tangling, Minseok’s weight dragging him down with him.

Lu Han landed half on top of Minseok, hands digging into the grass. He groaned when he hit the ground, Minseok letting out a hot puff of air when his back hit the turf.

“Sorry, sorry,” Lu Han blurted out, trying to right himself without success. His palm slid against the torn turf, ending with his middle pressed flush against Minseok's abdomen. He swallowed, looking down into the wide eyes of the prince.

Minseok burst out laughing, breathing ragged. Lu Han couldn't help but smile too. He rolled off the prince, ending up flat on his back next to Minseok.

“What in the hell was that?” Minseok asked, still chuckling.

“Mad moves from a professional?” Lu Han offered.

“Right.” Minseok rolled over on his side, laughter dying down. He looked at Lu Han, a strange expression on his face.

“What?” Lu Han asked, curious.

“I swear you were better looking when you first got here. Why are you so ugly now?” Minseok asked, quickly rolling away before Lu Han could reach him.

“Hey!” Lu Han was quick to struggle to get up, Minseok running down the field. He managed to get to his feet and give chase, forgetting yet again that the man he was training was royalty.

 

 

Lu Han spent a good deal of time off the field reading about the subject of Minseok and his family. During the times he couldn't be walking around the palace he was left with the choice to watch television or go online, and he chose to go online most of the time.

He had been there almost a week, and he felt like he was no closer to figuring out the mystery of the consort than he was on the first day. Reading gossip articles intermingled with actual news articles helped him feel like he was marginally accomplishing something. Even if most of the time he only discovered inane details -- like Minseok's propensity to wear the color blue or the fact he was really good at smiling and taking pictures with babies that were thrust his way.

But the gossip on his marriage was aplenty, on Chinese sites, English sites, and Korean sites. The wedding had taken place in the palace, or so the rumor goes. No paparazzi (naturally), no official photographs. No extended family visiting either. The entire thing was bizarre, especially since Minseok hadn’t been known to be dating anyone at the time.

The engagement was announced one day, and then a few months later it was announced the wedding had taken place. That was it. The royal family never mentioned it in interviews when they were asked. Minseok didn't seem to change much after the wedding. He still appeared in public, still smiled and waved like he was taught. And he was always alone.

His spouse was never present. No one even knew her name.

Lu Han sighed. How was he ever going to solve this? He would need to become friends with Minseok, he decided. That would be the only way. He needed to be let into his inner circle, but how? A crown prince probably didn’t trust many people, even if he had invited Lu Han to dinner a few nights back. That was probably a fluke, an older brother humoring his younger one.

“I have to find out what he likes,” Lu Han mumbled, reaching for his laptop. It might be a bit shady, but his entire point of being there was shady.

He really, desperately needed that meeting with the European football coach, he reminded himself as he pulled up profile after profile of Prince Minseok, trying to formulate a plan.

 

 

He wasn’t as charismatic as Tao or as smooth as his old teammate Yixing, but he could be sly every now and then. Unfortunately, it didn’t happen for him while he was playing football with the future king of Korea.

He would walk to the field with all intentions of bringing up something Minseok reportedly liked. Something he read online, a television show or book he mentioned at one point or another. Inevitably, however, he would end up on the field, mind focused on football drills, and completely forgetting to suggest anything of the sort.

Which was why it came as a bigger shock when Minseok made a friendly overture yet again, asking him to visit one evening. “Sorry that you’ve been so cooped up since coming here,” Minseok said. “If you would like to come over we could play a game or watch something or...whatever you want to do. We could play football also if you want. I mean.”

“Sure.” Lu Han was probably too quick to agree, but he couldn't help it. _This was big._

“Great. Tonight then?”

“Tonight.” Lu Han couldn’t hide his smile. Finally, he was getting somewhere.

 

 

“So who's the mystery wife? Pics?” is how Tao answered his phone.

Lu Han sighed into the phone. “He hasn’t even mentioned her.”

“So ask him about it,” Tao responded like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“What am I supposed to say? Hey, so how is that wife of yours? Do you know how weird that would sound?” Lu Han flopped back onto the bed. He let out a puff of breath, his bangs flying up. “I need to befriend him first, okay. And then maybe it won’t be so weird. I’m going to hang out with him tonight, just give me some time, okay.”

“Just don’t try to befriend him by telling him about your love of Abba. That is a major turnoff, okay?”

_Click._

Lu Han glared at the phone before tossing it on the mattress next to him.

He really needed new friends. More specifically, a royal one.

 

 

It was Baekhyun who accompanied Lu Han from his rooms to Minseok's home. “Well, well, ball boy seems like you’re becoming a favorite,” the palace attendant mused as they walked.

“Ball boy?” Lu Han narrowed his eyes.

Baekhyun burst out laughing. “Thought you would like that.”

When they arrived at Minseok’s quarters, it was a repeat of the night Lu Han had come for dinner. Armed guards, extra security, more servants than he saw in the parts of the palace he was allowed to venture to.

This time, however, Lu Han was led past the dining room he visited before. Instead, he was taken further into the building, to a spacious living room that had a projection television and multiple leather couches. Minseok was already there, remote in hand, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

When he noticed Lu Han had arrived, he stood and waved, looking far younger than his twenty-four years.

“Now don’t you two stay up too late, Your Highness,” Baekhyun playfully admonished, slinking back to the hallway.

Lu Han slunk down on the far end of the sofa where Minseok was sitting, grabbing for a throw pillow to put on his lap. He hadn’t lost his feeling of anxiety, even if they were on friendly terms. The knowledge of who he was with, why he was there….

“So, what do you want to do?” Minseok asked, fiddling with the remote.

“Whatever is fine?”

Lu Han was just happy he had made an inroad. They were spending time together doing something that wasn't football. If he played his cards right, they could meet more often, and if that happened, then there was a good chance Lu Han would one day see Minseok’s wife.

Speaking of...he discreetly glanced around the room, hoping to see a framed picture on a side table or a hint of the woman. Yet again, nothing.

“Do you like One Piece? It’s an anime.”

“I’ve never seen it,” Lu Han admitted.

Minseok pretended to be shocked, mouth forming a perfect _O._ “I’m sorry, but I can never speak to you again,” Minseok joked.

“Ah, that’s fine,” Lu Han shot back. “I already decided I could never speak to you again after you botched half your drills today.”

Minseok raised the remote up like he was going to throw it at his football coach. Instead, he hit a button, the television flickering on. “Settle in for the best show you’ve never seen.”

“We’ll see about that,” Lu Han teased, all of his anxiety had melted away with Minseok’s playfulness. It was strange, how that seemed to happen. On the field, off the field…

 Minseok pushed play and settled into the sofa.

Lu Han leaned back, eyes fixed on the image of a cartoon boy with a straw hat.

 

 

The thing about trying to make friends with someone, at least in the way Lu Han was doing it, is that there was a good chance you would come off strong and leave them uncomfortable. He had studied what the prince liked, he couldn't very well talk about it all, claiming to have the exact same interests. Minseok wasn’t stupid, it would be very obvious if Lu Han took that route.

So instead he dropped hints. Talked about similar interests. Claimed a few of Minseok's favorite things as his favorite things between episodes of One Piece.

And Minseok reciprocated with interest, face lighting up anytime Lu Han talked about something that interested him. They chatted easily, so easily that soon the show was forgotten.

“I didn’t realize we have so much in common,” Minseok said as their time together wound down (he had a hard stop at nine).

“Ah, yeah. I guess we do.” Lu Han hoped Tao was right, that he really was disarming and non-threatening.

“It is nice to meet someone with similar interests,” Minseok continued. “I don’t -” he stopped, not finishing his sentence.

Lu Han watched Minseok, curious. What was he going to say? Was he reading too much into it, to think that Minseok looked upset for a split second?

“Anyway, we should do this again one evening. Good night, Lu Han.” Minseok stood, which meant their time was over.

Lu Han followed suit, standing and offering the crown prince a smile. “Good night.”

He felt supremely victorious as he walked back to his rooms. Minseok was starting to see him as a friend.

 

 

“How goes it?”

Lu Han hadn’t expected to hear Chinese being spoken. Baekhyun had led him almost all the way back to his rooms, leaving once the gate was in sight. It was dark, the paths lit by old-fashioned lanterns, long ago converted to electric.

He turned to see Yifan standing outside the gates to his own rooms, puffing away on a cigarette. When Lu Han spotted him, he nodded in greeting.

“Good.” Lu Han had the option of going home and spending a few hours obsessing over making friends with Minseok or spending a few minutes talking to someone who wasn’t Baekhyun, Jongdae, or the prince. He chose the latter.

Yifan nodded, took another puff and then threw his cigarette on the ground. He stubbed it out with his shoes, sneakers – not the dress shoes that were part of his uniform.

Lu Han watched him, wondering why Yifan had greeted him. It was the opposite of what Lu Han would have expected. Yifan had seemed so…closed off, only conversing when approached first.

It was silent, Yifan smiling and then looking away.

“How long have you been working here?” Lu Han asked, trying to make conversation.

“Five years,” Yifan answered. He shifted on his feet, the toe of his shoe kicking at the discarded cigarette butt.

“I-“

“You’re from Beijing, right?” Yifan interrupted.

Lu Han nodded. “Yeah, why?”

Yifan rubbed at the back of his neck, looking anxious. “Do you know how to make dumplings?”

“What?”

“Dumplings. I was going to make dumplings but I um...I don’t think I did it right,” Yifan said, sounding sheepish. “They are pretty much balls of flour that crumble no matter what I try to do.”

“I’m a terrible cook,” Lu Han admitted. “Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I was just hoping someone could save them.” Yifan sighed. “So..how is palace life treating you?”

Lu Han was about to give a short, courteous answer when it occurred to him -- befriending another employee could be extremely beneficial to his cause. Yifan was a chauffeur, there was a good chance he may have driven Minseok's wife around at some point.

“It’s going okay. Lonely, kind of….culture shock?” Lu Han shrugged. “It is nice to hear someone speaking Chinese, to be honest. I hope this doesn’t come off as weird or anything, but when you are free sometimes let me know. It would be nice to make a friend.”

Yifan frowned like he had never heard the word friend before. “O-okay.”

“It came off weird, didn’t it?” Lu Han internally cringed.

Yifan smiled. “No. It’s just... I wasn’t prepared for it. But befriending a fellow countryman sounds nice.”

Lu Han felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “Cool. See you around and um, good luck with your dumplings.”

Yifan mumbled a goodbye and waved, watching as Lu Han jogged towards his quarters.

More progress made, Lu Han thought. Things were going well.

 

 

 

Things were going very well, in fact. Lu Han’s interactions with Minseok were increasingly less formal, friendlier. They laughed together on the field as they practiced, Lu Han even going so far as to sling his arm around the crown prince’s shoulders often, in a gesture of familiarity.

And when Minseok left their daily practice sessions, Lu Han found himself smiling, feeling a strange sense of satisfaction at the progress he had made.

“I don't care if you guys are BFFs. Take a damn picture already.” Tao had differing opinions on Lu Han’s progress.

“I can’t! I haven’t even met her,” Lu Han protested, considering tossing the phone into the nearest garbage can.

“Seriously. What is taking you so long? Talk to him about it for crying out loud. Ask him how his wife is or something.”

“I--”

_Click._

We aren’t that close yet, Lu Han mentally confirmed. Later. _I will ask about her later._

 

 

One Saturday morning, after practice, Lu Han found that the schedule allowed him some time to stroll the palace grounds. He was feeling extremely cooped up, which is why he seized the chance at once, calling for someone to accompany him so he wouldn’t get lost (seriously, he couldn’t wait until he could figure out the layout on his own).

Much to his surprise, a uniformed attendant or servant didn't show up at his door. Instead, he was met by Jongdae and Baekhyun, both sans uniform. Lu Han gawked at them, never having seen them dressed casually before.

“What, did you think we work twenty-four seven?” Baekhyun asked, corner of his mouth upturned in a smirk.

Should he admit he kind of did? Not that he had given it a ton of thought, but Jongdae and Baekhyun always seemed to be around Minseok, night or day.

“You seriously did!” Jongdae burst out laughing, wagging his finger in Lu Han’s face.

Lu Han looked away.

“Figured you were bored since you called for accompaniment. So you want us to show you around town? I mean, if you aren’t busy jerking off to football balls or whatever it is you do when you aren’t training His Highness,” Baekhyun said.

Lu Han glared. “I do not–“

“Okay, good. Tour of the big city it is!” Jongdae slung his arm around Lu Han’s shoulder, pulling him in. “Where do you want to go first? Namsan Tower? Lotte World? Shopping? The best noodle joint you’ve never visited?”

“Wherever is fine,” Lu Han answered, resigning himself to his fate.

“Great! Noodles here we come!” Baekhyun pumped his fist in the air.

Lu Han followed the pair outside, locking the gate behind him. He was surprised to see Yifan was also standing in the pathway that ran between their quarters, also out of uniform.

Baekhyun noticed Lu Han’s look of confusion. “Hey, we’re all employees of the Crown. We need to stick together. And he can drive.”

Yifan sighed. “Is that the only reason you invited me?”

“No, he also invited you because you are one of the few people who can tolerate his company for more than an hour,” Jongdae answered without missing a beat.

“Hey! I resent that,” Baekhyun yelled.

Lu Han had a feeling he was going to have a very long day.

 

 

Yifan drove them out of the palace in a borrowed car. It wasn’t one of the sharp black sedans the royal family members used, but rather a vehicle that was lent out to employees as needed. They all piled in, Lu Han taking the passenger's seat, Baekhyun, and Jongdae in the back.

During the drive out of the palace compound, Lu Han was regaled by tales of the best noodle restaurant, so much so that he was on the verge of accusing them of making the entire thing up. Nothing could be _that_ good.

Yifan remained quiet during the drive, which seemed to be his default state.

It was a forty-five minutes before they arrived at the restaurant, which gave Lu Han enough time to reach some conclusions about Minseok’s two right-hand men. Firstly, they seriously were never quiet. Secondly, they really did love their city, pointing out anything and everything to Lu Han as they passed. Thirdly, they really did love their jobs, mentioning their roles with the utmost affection.  Fourthly, they might love each other too, if their constant hugging and cuddling were anything to go by. Seriously, Lu Han had never seen two people take up so little of a backseat before.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they even alighted holding hands -- an awkward bit of maneuvering needed to not break their link as they got out of the car.

“I’ll catch up with you guys later,” Yifan said, surprising Lu Han. “I’ve got someone to meet.”

“His boyfriend,” Baekhyun whispered loudly.

“Yes, my boyfriend,” Yifan said confidently, striding off.

Lu Han watched him go, disappointed that he no longer had a buffer between himself and Jongdae and Baekhyun.

“Come on, let’s go eat.” Baekhyun slung his arm around Lu Han’s shoulder and guided him towards the door.

 

 

They hadn’t been exaggerating. One bite of the noodles and Lu Han ascended to heaven. He hummed in satisfaction.

“Told you,” Jongdae said, shoveling another spoonful into his mouth.

It was precisely what Lu Han needed. Something that wasn’t the standard palace fair. Bad for his body but good for his taste buds.

When he finally finished his bowl, pushing it away, he debated ordering another. Jongdae suddenly leaning over and planting a kiss on Baekhyun’s lips distracted him from that thought.

“So you two are…” Lu Han gestured between Jongdae and Baekhyun, not sure how to say it.

“Married? Yeah.” Baekhyun answered casually.

Lu Han almost choked. He hadn’t thought they were that serious. Dating, maybe. But married?

“Three years this October,” Jongdae said proudly.

“Congratulations,” Lu Han mumbled, wiping his mouth with his napkin. A sudden thought occurred to him now that the subject of marriage had been mentioned. “So you were married before Minseok?”

“Yep,” Baekhyun answered. “Minseok was married the January after we were.”

“Ah. I haven’t met his wife.” Lu Han hoped he sounded casual about the subject. “Is she nice?”

Uncharacteristic silence. Lu Han looked between the two palace attendants. They were sharing a look.

“Yes, very nice,” Jongdae said, a tight smile on his lips.

“Is she older or younger than him?” Lu Han queried, sensing the sudden awkwardness but not wanting to let the subject drop. This was the most he had heard of the woman since he had arrived in Seoul.

“The same age. Lovely and kind and all sort of wonderfulness.” Baekhyun cleared his throat, leaning in and gesturing for Lu Han to do the same. In a low voice, he said, “You’re curious too, right? I mean, about her.”

Lu Han nodded.

“You better never let this slip, ball boy,” Baekhyun whispered.

“Baekhyun, don’t,” Jongdae nudged his husband.

Lu Han felt his heart rate pick up. Would he learn the truth just like that? While sitting in the best noodle house on the continent?!

“You’re cute when you’re confused,” Baekhyun whispered, bursting out laughing a second later.

Lu Han blinked, then frowned.

“Forgive him, “Jongdae said, another hard nudge to his husband’s side. “He should never be let out of the palace.”

 

 

Yifan showed up just as they were finishing their collective second bowl of noodles. Lu Han was almost over Baekhyun’s joke (but it was hard to hide his disappointment when he had a momentary belief he might solve his major problem in one shot). He welcomed the chauffeur's return, waving him over to their table.

It wasn't until Yifan was traversing the dining room that Lu Han noticed he wasn’t alone. And not only was there a man following after him, but one that Lu Han recognized.

“Oh Sehun.” Lu Han stood up, not believing his eyes.

When Sehun spotted him, he broke into a broad smile. “Lu Han?”

A few seconds later they were sharing a quick hug, both in disbelief.

“What are you doing here?” Sehun asked.

“I have a coaching contract with the royal family,” Lu Han blurted out. “I heard you are playing for a team down in Busan.”

“ _Was_ playing, I’m on loan to a Seoul team now.” Sehun patted him on the shoulder, wide grin still on his face.

It wasn’t until Yifan cleared his throat that Lu Han noticed the frown on his face.

“Ah, so that is why you know Yifan.” Sehun took a step closer to the chauffeur, looping his arm around him. “You both work at the palace. Yifan is my boyfriend,” Sehun explained.

“How do you two know each other?” Yifan asked, arm going around Sehun’s back.

“We played in a youth league together ages ago,” Lu Han rattled off. “People used to say we look alike, always got us confused, so we kind of became friends based on that.”

“Hey, sorry to interrupt but there is no way you guys look alike. Sehun has like four inches on you,” Baekhyun interjected.

Lu Han didn’t have to turn around to know Jongdae had elbowed him again, Baekhyun letting out a whine.

“It’s great to see you again. We need to catch up.” Lu Han was elated to see someone he knew, someone that wasn't a new friend or a palace insider.

“I wish I could stay, but I have to go, I have practice. I’ll have Yifan give you my number, we could get coffee when you’re free.”

“Sure.”

He turned away when Sehun leaned up to kiss Yifan on the lips, saying his goodbyes.

What a small world, Lu Han thought, slipping back into his seat.

 

 

A day later (and a memorable trip to Namsan in his past), Lu Han was back on the field, running through the drills with Minseok.

Minseok had great footwork and ball control, quickly passing the ball when Lu Han instructed him to.

“Heard you went out with Baekhyun and Jongdae yesterday,” Minseok said while they were finishing up, his breathing ragged from running on the field.

“So they told you.” Lu Han glanced to the sidelines, where Jongdae stood. When he noticed the footballer was looking, he waved.

“I wish I could have come,” Minseok said, surprising Lu Han. “There are a lot of places I would like to show you, alone.”

Something about Minseok's words seemed...odd, so Lu Han just smiled and nodded, kicking the ball up and catching it. “Maybe some other time.”

“Maybe.” Minseok heaved in a breath. “Come by my place tonight, if you’re free.”

And then he was jogging away, towards the locker facilities, not even waiting for Lu Han to agree.

 

 

 

“No, no, no.” Minseok shook his head. “It’s against the rules.”

A tower of Jenga blocks, leaning precariously to the side, sat between them. They were in Minseok’s residence. It was late, almost eleven, but Minseok had been in meetings until nine. Lu Han had made the journey to his place despite being tired, reminding himself that each interaction put him closer to his goal.

Lu Han snorted. “What rules? I didn't even see a rulebook.”

“Are you trying to cheat?”

“Me?!” Lu Han pointed to his chest. “Never.” He smirked, hoping he didn’t look as bothered as he felt.

His mind was a veritable mess. Questions, should or shouldn't I, weighed on him. It was always at the tip of his tongue, the questions he should be asking, but he didn’t. Surely it wouldn’t be that bizarre if he just asked something simple like, “Is your wife well?” or...nah, no -- that sounded too forced.

“We will be having a state dinner at the reception hall in a few days. Diplomats from China,” Minseok suddenly said.

Lu Han, deep in mental turmoil over the things he should have been asking, blinked at him. “Huh?”

Minseok smiled. “China. Diplomats. Dinner. If you would like to attend you are welcome to.”

“Oh. Of course!” Lu Han shook off his mental fog. “But aren’t I-” he pursed his lips. “I’m not important enough to attend though. I mean, why would I?”

“You’re a high ranking employee of my family. You also happen to be Chinese and a bit of a celebrity in your own right. I see no reason for you not to attend.”

“I guess if you put it that way.” Lu Han reached for a piece, jiggling it out of the tower, the blocks starting to tremble.

Minseok chuckled. “Okay, so can you just admit I already won?”

“Never!” Lu Han raised his fist up, attention refocused on the game.

Minseok laughed, leaning back and waiting for the tower to fall.

 

 

An invitation to a state dinner. It seemed far too important given Lu Han’s status as a newly hired football coach. Way too important. Even if Minseok tried to explain it, the invitation seemed...downright bizarre.

“Why do you think he invited me?” Lu Han asked, cradling his phone to his ear.

“He probably knows I sent you to spy on him and decided to embarrass you in front of a diplomat as a form of revenge,” Tao rattled off.

“What?!”

“Jesus, I’m kidding. I don’t know, but it’s a good thing he did. His wife is sure to be there. Maybe he likes you? Hey, maybe he wants to sleep with you?”

It was Lu Han’s turn to hang up the phone first.

 

 

Khakis and a button-down shirt were not the appropriate attire for a state dinner. When Lu Han left training the next day, he was taken to the royal tailor’s office to be fitted for a tuxedo. He felt insufferably uncomfortable being measured this way and that, standing silently as Baekhyun smirked and watched him squirm.

From there the rest of the day and the day after passed quickly. Periodic texts from Tao (“I was just kidding about the sleeping with you thing. Maybe”), training with Minseok, a few decent naps and a lot of television. By the time the evening of the state dinner rolled around Lu Han was ready for something more exciting than Criminal Minds and listening to his phone buzz. Even Yifan seemed to be preoccupied, never around when Lu Han looked for him.

Fine, he was getting downright bored.

He dressed in the tuxedo that was delivered earlier that day. Slicked his hair back, and did his best to tie his bowtie (a quick YouTube session on the subtler art of bow tie tying saved him in the end).

A servant he had never met escorted him from his quarters to the receiving area -- the grand hall which was now open to the public on select dates. When he arrived he was surprised to see photographers were present, flashbulbs bursting at regular intervals as guests came.

Lu Han hoped he wasn’t expected to walk past them. When the servant led him in through a side entrance, he breathed a sigh of relief. Of course, he wasn’t important enough to be paraded in front of the press.

He was led into the mix of guests, the servant fading into the background. It was a cocktail hour of sorts, formally attired guests sipping drinks and mingling before dinner was served. Lu Han glanced around the room, anxiety setting in.

Maybe Criminal Minds was preferable, he thought. He didn’t know anyone at the event other than Minseok and his brother, neither of whom he spotted. Regardless of if he did see them or not, it wasn’t like he could go sidle up to them. They would be busy with the visiting dignitaries, the last thing they needed was a football player latching onto their side for the night.

Lu Han walked to the bar and ordered a drink, hoping he didn't look too nervous and out of place. He made small talk when someone near him asked if he used to play for Beijing. Apparently, he was more recognizable in Korea than he initially thought. They talked football for a few minutes before the man wandered off to converse with other guests.

And then the royal family was arriving alongside the diplomats, all of the guests moving aside as the guest of honor arrived. Lu Han stayed by the bar, holding onto his cocktail. He had forgotten he would have to bow. When an older man he recognized as Minseok’s father (from pictures) walked in, Lu Han fumbled to set his drink down and mimic those around him, bowing ninety degrees at the sovereign.

He didn't dare lift his head until he saw those around him do so. And then he spotted Minseok, standing a few steps behind his father. Jongin was a few steps behind Minseok...and there was no consort to be seen. Minseok’s arm was unoccupied. He smiled politely at the crowd, his father waving.

It was a blur after that. The ambassador arriving, the call to dinner. Lu Han followed the crowd into the dining area, where they had assigned seating. He gave his name to the servant who was leading guests to their seats, following after him once he checked Lu Han’s name on the list. 

When they passed by the tables towards the back of the dining area, Lu Han frowned. Okay, he was probably seated somewhere in the middle...except those were passed by as well. When he found the servant leading him to the largest table, to a seat with his name card in front of it, he was confident there must be some sort of mistake.

It was next to Minseok’s placard. The table would seat the diplomats, the ambassador, and the king. Lu Han gawked at his name card.

“Is there a problem, sir?” the usher asked.

“Are you sure that--”

His question was cut short when the royal family neared. Not wanting to make a scene he took a seat, sliding into the plush ivory colored dining chair and waiting until he would need to stand and bow again.

A couple of minutes later the king was close, and Lu Han was on his feet, waiting for the monarch to be seated before he dared follow. The ambassador and his wife slipped into the chairs directly across from Lu Han. Jongin sat a few places down, while the king was only three seats away. When Minseok took his place next to Lu Han, he smiled warmly at the football coach before looking back towards the ambassador.

The king sat down, signaling that the others could as well. Lu Han was grateful to take a seat, but also a tad bit mortified. He was definitely like a fish out of water, seated so close to so many influential people. He grabbed for his water glass, suddenly parched.

The king was conversing with the ambassador in perfect, un-accented mandarin. Lu Han tried to listen but he couldn’t, heartbeat thrumming in his ears.

Waiters were scurrying around, bringing out the first course. The low noise of chatter filled the spacious reception hall, creating a warm and inviting atmosphere. Or so Lu Han supposed. He wasn’t feeling calm enough to bask in the aesthetics.

“You look nice.”

Lu Han glanced to his left, locking eyes with the crown prince. “I-- thank you. You, um too, Your Highness.” Lu Han felt his cheeks heat up.

Minseok did look nice. Everyone looked nice. Seriously why was he sitting here? There was a sudden lull in the conversation between the king and the ambassador, the table falling silent.

“Mister Ambassador, this is Lu Han. He is a compatriot of yours, recently hired by my family as a football coach,” Minseok said in heavily accented Mandarin.

Lu Han’s lips formed a sudden smile as he nodded towards the ambassador. He felt like there were a million eyes on him, which made his stomach turn violently.

The elderly man broke into a smile. “You use to play for Beijing, right?”

“Ah, yes. I did.” Lu Han squirmed in his seat.

“My son loves that team,” the ambassador said. “I shall have to get your autograph before you leave.”

Lu Han felt his shoulders relax. He could see Jongin leaning forward, enthusiastic about another fan, listening to the conversation.

“Lu Han has an excellent career record,” Jongin said, voice full of enthusiasm. “He was one of the top ranked rookie defenders when he went pro”

“So I have heard,” the ambassador said. “You’ve done our country well, Lu Han.”

Lu Han felt his cheeks flame, but this time not because he was uncomfortable but because he was embarrassed by the sudden praise.

“Thank you, sir.”

He glanced to his left, seeing Minseok looking amused by the situation. A little further down the table, Lu Han spotted the king, frowning at the exchange. _Shit._

A second later the monarch was redirecting the conversation back to topics that Lu Han knew little of (and even if he did, it was not his place to converse about them). The rest of the dinner he sat quiet, eating, smiling politely if he met anyone’s eyes. Minseok was so engrossed in the conversation his father was having with the ambassador and the other diplomats, Lu Han doubted he even remembered he was there.

When the king stood, signaling the dinner was over, Lu Han had never been so happy in his life.

 

 

Lu Han was half asleep when he was jarred awake by a knock on his door. He had come back to his room right after the dinner and changed into his pajamas, crawling into bed, wanting nothing more than to sleep off the awkward event he had just attended.

He got up, clicking on a lamp and padding to the door. When he opened the door to find Minseok standing there, seemingly alone, he blinked in confusion.

“I came for the ambassador's autograph. He didn't get it before he left the dinner,” Minseok explained, flashing a crooked smile.

“Oh.” Lu Han stepped aside, letting the prince inside.

Minseok took off his shoes, slipping his feet into the slippers near the door. He walked into the main room.

“So this is where you’re staying.” Minseok glanced around the room, eyes landing on Lu Han’s stickered suitcase. “I haven’t been this way in ages.”

“Yes. Home, um...well, your home sweet home,” Lu Han joked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He dragged his hand through his hair, trying to wake up.

“Did you enjoy the dinner?” Minseok asked, eyes landing on where Lu Han was sitting.

“It was--” Lu Han could lie to him but…

Minseok laughed, a lilting sound. “Sorry, I knew he was a fan of yours. Otherwise, I wouldn't have put you through that.”

“It was fine,” Lu Han tried to reassure him.

Minseok pulled out one of the side chairs and took a seat. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, a far cry from his tuxedo of a few hours before. His hair was loose, the styling product washed out. He looked infinitely younger, Lu Han thought. Baby-faced, wide eyes. “Thanks for coming. I got to see you in a tuxedo, so I consider it a win.”

Lu Han swallowed. That was...blatantly flirtatious sounding. ”What do you mean?” he asked, trying to understand. He might take it as Minseok saying he was used to seeing him in his football outfit...but there was something in the way he gave Lu Han a once over when he said it that seemed...off.

“I’m sure you know you’re handsome,” Minseok responded, not looking away, holding Lu Han’s gaze.

And why not just ask the question then, if Minseok was saying things that made no sense. “Was your wife unable to attend?” Was it wrong? Was it so wrong to remind him he was a married man? Was Lu Han misreading it all? He felt a moment of panic, made worse with Minseok’s reaction.

Minseok’s jaw tightened the second the words were out of Lu Han’s mouth, causing instant regret.

“No, she wasn’t.” He smiled, but it seemed utterly forced.

“That’s too bad,” Lu Han said. “I would love to meet her someday.”

“Ah, maybe someday.” He could tell he struck a nerve and that Minseok was trying to hide it. He suddenly stood. “Do you have a paper here to sign? Sorry, I forgot to bring any.”

He shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to look unaffected.

Lu Han nodded. He found paper and a pen and wrote out a quick autograph, handing it to the crown prince.

“Thank you on behalf of the ambassador. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Minseok said, padding towards the door. “Goodnight, Lu Han.”

“Goodnight,” Lu Han responded, utterly confused and wholly terrified he had messed up beyond repair.

 

 

The next day at practice, the crown prince seemed a bit reserved. Dark circles were evident under his eyes, and he looked exhausted. Lu Han was quiet, still not quite sure what to make of their encounter the night before. Still, Minseok completed the hour of practice before jogging off to the locker room, Baekhyun running after him.

Lu Han sighed, falling onto the sidelines. He knew he probably had more missed texts from Tao, asking about the night before. He was worried that he had sabotaged his progress with his question and that Minseok would avoid him there on out. He was still confused about Minseok’s comment (because Lu Han might not be the most observant man, but that sounded a hell of a lot like flirting to him). Ah, and he had nothing to do the rest of the day but watch TV because the schedule barred him from wandering outside. Seriously, he wondered why there were so many times when he couldn’t do so much as take a walk. Palace life was so damn constricting, but perhaps that is why it paid so well.

He picked up a water bottle and chugged, feeling annoyed. At himself, at the crown prince, at Tao. At everything.

Maybe he should just plant a camera, do a little bit of snooping. The hell with it.

 

 

Or maybe he should try his hand at making dumplings. Lu Han had encountered Yifan on his walk back, and once offered the invite he had a hard time saying no.

“Remind me to give you Sehun’s number before you go,” Yifan said, handing Lu Han an apron. Seriously, what was with this guy and dumplings?

Yifan’s residence had a kitchen, something that Lu Han’s was missing. Apparently, that was just a fluke, Yifan explained, most of the remodeled buildings in this part of the palace didn’t have a cooking space.

“It’s crazy I ran into him. Small world.” Lu Han tied his apron, eying up the ingredients. He could predict an impending disaster. He should never be allowed to cook. “How long have you two been dating?”

“Two years,” Yifan said, reaching for the flour. “I met him when he used to coach Prince Minseok.”

“That’s great -- wait, he used to coach Minseok?”

Yifan nodded. “For a few months. He didn’t live here though, not like you. Why, does it surprise you that you aren’t his first coach?”

“I- no.” Lu Han lied. It did surprise him. It also made him feel….strange. Possessive. Like the little interactions, the little victories he had celebrated as he got close to the prince, had already been given out to someone else years ago. “Just surprised. I didn’t know he did a coaching stint.”

“He didn’t like it. Said it was just something to do on the offseason.” Yifan laughed. “He never seems to sit still.”

“That is the Sehun I remember,” Lu Han agreed.

He couldn’t wait until he got a chance to meet up with his old friend. And now, now that he knew he had been in a similar situation, he had more questions to ask. Perhaps Sehun already knew the mystery of Minseok's wife….

 

 

“Wanna play?”

Lu Han was finishing his fifth episode of Criminal Minds when there was a knock on his door. He was surprised to see another royal prince standing at the threshold. This was becoming a very odd trend.

Jongin was holding up a copy of Nintendo World Cup and a vintage NES.

“Sure.” Lu Han stepped aside to let him in.

While Minseok had spent what seemed like minutes looking around Lu Han’s room, taking it all in, Jongin strolled right in and went to work hooking up the console. When he was done, he flopped onto the bed, controller in hand. Lu Han had to smile at how different the brothers were.

“Thought you might be bored since you’re cooped up in here all day,” Jongin said, pushing start. “And I’m freaking bored.”

“Not as busy as your brother?” Lu Han inquired. He grabbed the other controller and plopped down on the floor, going to work selecting his team.

Jongin snorted. “Nope. I’m the spare heir. They don't let me do much. Also that whole still a teenager thing.”

“That sucks,” Lu Han muttered, long since having dropped any sense of formality with the prince.

“Yep. And if you were wondering, no, I am not allowed to run wild even if I am not the heir, so pretty much I have nothing to do. Friends my father picks for me, a ton of servants, and a really sweet ass car I am never allowed to drive.”

“So, I’m your best option?” Lu Han joked.

“Yep,” Jongin answered, laughing. “It is rare enough my dad lets anyone into our inner circle, so to speak.”

The concept that the princes were heavily restricted in their daily activities wasn’t new to Lu Han. Hell, Minseok's schedule confirmed as much. But maybe he had thought they had some freedoms -- friends, places to go when they didn’t have to work. Jongin made it sound like they were kept under lock and key, which was a new dynamic to their lives that Lu Han had never considered. Was Minseok’s wife literally locked up? Was that why she had yet to be seen?

“Minseok seems so busy. Is your sister-in-law restricted in what she does?” Lu Han blurted out.

“My sister-in-law?” Jongin glanced away from the screen, an eyebrow raised.

“Minseok’s wife,” Lu Han clarified.

“Oh. Um, yeah.” Jongin looked back at the TV.

Lu Han focused on the game, pushing the mystery of the unknown consort to the background in favor of some 8-bit action.

 

 

The next day at practice, the dark circles were gone. Minseok was back to being chipper, energetic, and talkative.

“Are you busy tonight?” he asked as practice wound down.

“No.”

“Want to come over?”

Lu Han wanted to laugh at how it seemed like they were kids, arranging a playdate, but he didn't. He was already in a precarious situation, afraid he had taken ten steps back from his progress with the crown prince.

“Sure.”

 

 

“He really wants to be my friend. I mean it seems like it.” Lu Han fiddled with his bedspread, picking at the white fabric.

“Or he wants to fuck you.” Tao, always the poet.

“Stop saying that!” Lu Han’s mind flashed back to the offhand, flirtatious comment that he had been on the receiving end of. He hadn’t told Tao because he wasn’t about to give him ideas.

“He’s a prince, isn’t that like what they do? Have harems and shit.”

Lu Han could hear the sounds of traffic. Tao was driving, cell phone glued to his ear yet again.

“Just, no. He’s probably just lonely and needs a friend who isn’t part of his dad’s circle.” Lu Han couldn’t be sure if he were saying this to convince Tao, himself, or both of them. “And even if he was, he’s married. I don’t mess with married men.”

“Yeah. Well, whatever happens just get the picture. Okay?”

“Okay,” Lu Han mumbled, feeling a headache coming on.

 

 

 

They spent a few hours playing billiards, another room in Minseok’s quarters that Lu Han was introduced to. They chatted, laughed, and Lu Han felt any worries that he had taken ten steps backward with the prince disappear. As they wound down their night, the atmosphere grew serious.

“I don't have a lot of people I can be close to,” Minseok said, putting away the billiards cues. “So thanks for um, you know. Hanging out.”

“No problem.”

Lu Han could sense the sincerity in Minseok's words, and he felt pity bubble up inside. It was silly, really, to pity someone like Minseok. Someone who seemed to have everything, _was born_ having everything. Yet, Lu Han had come to see him as someone who was bound by rules, tradition, alone even if he was surrounded by people. In many ways it was sad.

“We’re friends, right?” He looked at Lu Han, uncertainty reflected in his eyes.

“Of course. I mean, if you are okay being friends with a football player who ran naked on a field to quit his job,” Lu Han quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah. I’ve probably had worse friends.” Minseok laughed.

Lu Han doubted that, but he humored the prince by not arguing. He looked over, eyes meeting Minseok's. If the atmosphere was already sappy, it became downright disgusting as they spent a second just looking at each other.

“Can I trust you?” Minseok asked, voice low.

“Of course.” Lu Han waited, hoping that there was more to follow, that Minseok would reveal something of his life. But nothing more came, the atmosphere shifting back to a sort of frivolity before they parted ways for the night.

After saying their goodbyes, after the walk back to his quarters, Lu Han sat in bed and stared up at the ceiling. Minseok was..an enigma of sorts, as mysterious as his wife in some ways. Lu Han had spent time with him, seen him every day for a month..yet he still felt like he knew very little about him, which was equal parts frustrating and intriguing.

And Minseok made him feel infinitely guilty. The prince had very few people he could consider friends...yet, Lu Han was using him. Was no more trustworthy than most people.

He finally groaned and rolled over, burying his head in his pillows.

 

 

The prince was an enigma, one who seemed to be full of small surprises. Like the one footed rainbow kick he completed out of nowhere the next day at practice.

“Where did you learn that?” Lu Han asked once they had retired to the sidelines, utterly amazed.

“Ex-boyfriend,” Minseok explained. He chugged from a water bottle, wiping the stray droplets from his chin with the back of his hand.

Lu Han stared dumbly at him. Had he said…?

“What?” Minseok raised an eyebrow. “Surprised I dated before or surprised I dated a guy before?”

Lu Han had never hidden his sexuality. He had dated openly before, one of his boyfriends was even a football player. He was as far away from homophobic as someone could be (he was in fact very, very gay according to Tao). So no, he wasn’t judging, he was...just surprised.

Lu Han shrugged. “Guess I didn't know you liked guys. But um, that's cool. I mean, me too.” Okay, so he suspected. The flirtatious comments...but this was confirmation.

Minseok chuckled. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Lu Han felt heat creep into his cheeks. He was about to say something (probably something stupid) when Minseok’s phone went off. The prince reached for it, half lying on the field to retrieve it.

Lu Han stood up and threw his towel around his neck. He walked away, giving the prince space to converse in private.

A minute later Minseok was calling out. “I have to go. Thanks for the lesson.”

And like that he was gone, leaving Lu Han alone on the field.

 

 

Yifan dropped him off but didn’t stay, waving away the suggestion. “You two should catch up. Have fun. I’ll be back to pick you up.”

They met at a little cafe that Sehun chose. If it were up to Lu Han, he wouldn’t have any idea where to go. It wasn’t far from the palace, a little hole in the wall place with only a half-dozen tables.

Sehun was already there when Lu Han arrived, sipping on bubble tea and reading on his phone. Lu Han placed his order at the counter and took a seat across from his old friend.

It was comfortable, the way they fell into conversation like it hadn’t been years since they last really talked. Sehun was as amiable as ever, social, with a dozen amusing stories to tell.

They talked for close to two hours before Lu Han brought it up, waiting for a lull in the conversation. “Yifan said you used to coach the prince. I didn’t know that.”

Sehun nodded. “It was only for like a month. Between you and me, it was the worst job I’ve ever had.”

“Really? Why?” Lu Han leaned in, curious.

Sehun sighed. “Prince Minseok has a terrible personality. I have no idea how you are lasting this long. He spent most of our coaching sessions arguing with me about my technique.”

Lu Han was dumbfounded. That didn’t sound anything like the easy-going prince he had come to know.

“I was grateful when he got married and was too busy to play.”

“Did you meet his wife?” Lu Han asked.

Sehun shook his head. “No, and I’m glad. Lord knows she is probably just as standoffish as him.”

Lu Han really couldn’t reconcile this description of Minseok. At all. Not a bit. It gnawed at him, so much so it was the first thing he asked Yifan when they were back in the car, heading to the palace.

“Did Minseok used to be different? I mean, hard to get along with?”

“He still is,” Yifan said, glancing over at him. “At least to most people. Baekhyun and Jongdae would disagree, but most of the palace can’t stand his temper. When I first started, he wasn’t like that but somewhere along the way he just...changed. Started being short with people. It was a couple years ago, around the time of his marriage.”

Lu Han looked out the window. Minseok wasn’t well liked? But he was always nice to him…

None of it made sense. Except for the tie to his marriage. Maybe. Did it all really go back to the mysterious princess?

 

 

It was that evening when Lu Han received a knock on his door. He opened it, expecting it to be Jongin. Instead, he was met with the crown prince, who offered a crooked smile and an invitation. “Do you want to go for a walk?”

The memory of what Sehun and Yifan had said made Lu Han tense. He hoped he didn’t show it. “Sure. Let me grab my shoes.”

He hurried, slipping out of his house after Minseok. The prince walked with his hands shoved in his pockets, head down.

“You probably haven’t seen half the palace,” he said.

“I don’t think I am _allowed_ in half the palace,” Lu Han pointed out.

They walked in silence for a while, Minseok stopping to point out buildings as they went. Indeed, they did travel to parts of the complex Lu Han had never seen before, ending their impromptu journey in a garden tucked far away from where they started.

A pond took up the middle of the gardens. Lu Han followed Minseok to a dock, or what he supposed was a dock. It jutted out a little way into the placid pond, the wood looking dark with age. Water lilies floated on the top of the dark water, Lu Han spotted a few turtles sunbathing on them. It was quiet here, this corner of the palace far from the official offices and quarters. A small tea house, red wood and green, curved tiled roof, sat on the other end of the pond. It didn’t have windows, leaving the inside open to the elements.

He felt strange being in this place, this garden that he doubted was accustomed to having many visitors outside the royal family. He told himself that it was okay though, that the prince was the one taking him here, that he shouldn’t feel so uncomfortable. But it was the newness of this place coupled with the things Yifan had said that kept him on edge, made it hard to relax.

Minseok sat down on the edge, letting his legs dangle off the side of the dock. It was high enough, so his feet didn't touch the water. Lu Han mimicked his action, taking a seat next to him, swinging his legs lazily.

“It’s nice here,” he said quietly.

“Yeah,” Minseok agreed.

Lu Han was amazed at how peaceful it was. The noise of crickets, the soft rustle of leaves. They were sitting here in the middle of a metropolis, the grounds of a palace that was staffed by hundreds and swarming with tourists in one corner yet it was so still, so tranquil.

“I come here to relax,” Minseok said. “My mother favored this place. Not many people use it anymore, since she passed on, which is why it isn’t landscaped as carefully.”

Lu Han noticed that the vegetation was a little more overgrown, not at as methodically trimmed as the rest of the palace. He stared at the pond, at the dark water, wondering if this man who spoke so gently was the same man who made Sehun hate his job.

“You said I can trust you, right?” Minseok suddenly said.

Lu Han looked away from the pond, making eye contact with Minseok. “Yes.” It was a lie.

“Good.” Minseok smiled, but it looked sad, he stared back out at the pond. “Good.”

He didn’t say anything else until they stood and walked back towards Lu Han’s rooms.

“I won’t be able to make practice tomorrow, but I will drop by your rooms in the evening,” Minseok said, tone even.

“O-okay,” Lu Han stuffed his hands in his pockets, curious but knowing not to ask.

The next morning he planned to sleep in. It didn't happen, not when his phone was ringing at eight, a call from Sehun.

Lu Han answered it, groggy and half asleep.

“I just sent you a text, check the link,” Sehun said, following it up with, “Oh, shit, were you sleeping? Sorry.”

Lu Han mumbled a yes, too tired to argue. He moved the phone away from his ear and pulled up his texts, clicking on the link. It took a second for the webpage to load and when it did, he squinted, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

They were pictures, it looked like it was a tabloid site. Pictures of himself, walking into the cafe. Getting out of the car Yifan was driving. The headline read “Prince’s Football Coach: Meet the Handsome Man who coaches the world’s most mysterious prince.”

“They called me handsome,” Lu Han said into the receiver, smiling.

“Yeah, and not one picture of me! What the hell!” Sehun groaned. “I can’t believe they wouldn’t even take one picture of me, seriously.”

 “Well, I mean I obviously caught their eye,” Lu Han teased.

“Yeah, whatever. Just um, maybe we should meet somewhere else next time. I really wasn’t calling you to hear you gloat, you know. I just don’t want you getting into trouble with your boss. If the family finds out you are in a tabloid, they might fire you.”

Lu Han sat up in bed. Shit, he hadn’t thought of that. If he were fired, he would lose the deal with Tao. His future….

“What do I do?” he asked, panicked.

“Promise you won’t go out and get photographed again. Apologize. I don’t know. Just be careful. From what I remember they are very private and that privacy extends to those they employ too.”

Lu Han swallowed. Shit. He hoped he still had his job.

 

 

 

It was ten at night when Minseok showed up. Lu Han had waited, wracked with nerves from what had occurred. He had paced his room, thinking at any moment someone would arrive to tell him he was fired. When Minseok knocked on the door, Lu Han jumped, entirely on edge.

Lu Han answered the door dressed in his flannel pajama pants and an old Manchester United shirt, too worked up to even contemplate what he should be wearing when Minseok came over.

He opened the door to find Minseok holding up a bottle of liquor. He looked unbearably tired, dark circles creeping down his cheeks.

“Still free?” Minseok asked.

“Yeah, come in.” Lu Han stepped aside.

Minseok padded in, slipping off his shoes. He didn't bother putting slippers on, walking barefoot to the nearest armchair. “You have glasses, right?”

“Uh. Yeah, hold on.” Lu Han walked to the far end of the room, fumbling in the large cupboard for the few glasses he had. He pulled them out, hands shaking, and walked back to the bedroom. “Sorry, no ice.”

“It’s fine, it’s chilled.” Minseok worked on opening the bottle, the cap falling through his fingers and bouncing on the carpeting. He ignored it, reaching his hand out for a glass.

Minseok poured in the liquor, handing the glass back to Lu Han and taking the other one. “It’s bourbon. Hope that’s okay.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Lu Han took a seat on the edge of the bed. Raising the glass to his lips, he sipped it. The liquor was smooth, probably the best tasting bourbon he had ever had.

“I prefer scotch, but today is not going my way,” Minseok said, sighing.

Lu Han couldn't wait any longer. “Someone took pictures of me when I went out to meet a friend the other day and published them. I’m sorry, I promise I will be more careful. Please don’t fire me.” It came out as one long ramble, Lu Han sucking in a breath when he was done.

“What?” Minseok tilted his head to the side, staring at Lu Han.

“A, um, tabloid. Pictures of me,” Lu Han blurted out.

“Oh. Were you doing something bad?”

“No. Just going to a cafe to meet a friend. Seriously I am so sorry.” Lu Han felt like he was begging, and he kind of was.

“It’s fine. It happens. No worries.” Minseok offered up a small smile.

“Really?” Lu Han couldn't believe it. He felt all the tension start to melt away.

“ _Really_. I would never fire you for something like that.” Minseok, the one who apparently was mean, disliked...had forgiven him like that. “Now, can we watch TV? I mean, if you’re okay with that.”

Lu Han had just gone from a nervous wreck to pleasantly confused at how nice Minseok was. He didn't have the mental fortitude at the moment to suggest anything else, so he agreed. “Sure.” Lu Han reached for the remote. “But I warn you, I only have a handful of episodes of Criminal Minds left to watch.”

Minseok chuckled. “Anything is fine. Really.”

 

 

They ended up watching old football games, mostly Manchester United because Lu Han had a treasure trove of them on his laptop. By the time Lu Han looked at the clock, it was well past midnight and he was nursing a heavy buzz. Minseok was drinking faster than him, and once the game was over, he was on his feet, stumbling over to sit on the bed next to Lu Han.

Lu Han scooted over, setting his drink aside, so it didn't spill. Minseok moved closer, leaving Lu Han to tense up when their shoulders pressed together. Lu Han grabbed for his glass again, taking a gulp.

Minseok hiccupped, head lulling to the side. He let his head fall onto Lu Han’s shoulder.

Lu Han stared at his drink, swallowing thickly.

“You said I can trust you,” Minseok said. It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah.” Lu Han felt like something was coming, something that might be good or bad but was definitely something important.

“I had a bad day today because my father, he disagrees with me about something. Something…….you asked about my wife,” Minseok whispered, voice slurring.

“Hm?” Lu Han raised his drink to his lips, taking a sip. His heart began to pound. Would he finally hear the truth?

“My-” Hiccup. “Consort. She doesn’t exist. She’s not real.” Minseok laughed, a few stray hiccups interspersed.

Was Minseok really telling him? Was he really admitting the truth? Not real?

 “What do you mean _not real_?” He asked, chuckling. He couldn’t sound too serious about it, too excited. As far as Minseok knew Lu Han could care less about his consort. He couldn’t let on that he was on edge, that he was trying very hard to become instantly sober so he could commit every word to memory.

Minseok sat up, legs swinging. “Because I’m not-” hiccup, “real, they aren’t real.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” He nudged Minseok playfully, trying not to show how excited he was to hear the truth.

Minseok looked over at him, his expression sober. “The king isn’t my dad.” Hiccup. “But shhhh, don’t tell anyone.”

“Not your dad?” Lu Han repeated dumbly. So he was illegitimate?

Minseok nodded. “Mom had me with someone else, but they couldn't say that because people wouldn’t like it so here I am. And because I’m not royal blood, I shouldn’t have sons who will inherit after me. That is for-” Hiccup. “For Jonginnie to do. So-” Hiccup. “I’m fake married. That way I can’t get real married and have a baby that isn’t royal.”

Lu Han tried to piece it all together in his mind, but his brain was a bit fuzzy from the few drinks. He was nowhere near as intoxicated as Minseok, but he wasn’t exactly sober either.

“Who made you lie about your marriage?” Lu Han asked, taking another drink to calm his nerves.

“The king of course. But I knew it would happen forever. Because that is the price, I pay for ever getting a chance to sit on the throne.” Minseok clucked his tongue then hiccupped.

Minseok would be allowed to rule to cover up the scandal. The royal family could never have admitted he was another man’s son, not without causing irreparable harm to the institution of the monarchy. And so they would let him play the part, but they would never let him carry on the charade. He would rule for his lifetime after the King died, and then Jongin's line would take over. True royal blood would be returned to the throne.

Lu Han couldn’t believe it. He had never even considered it a possibility. Any of it. Who could have? No rumors of the type existed, at least not to Lu Han’s knowledge.

“Don’t tell anyone though, okay.” Minseok raised his finger to his lips and tried to make the _shhhhhh_ sound, but was interrupted by another hiccup.

“I won’t,” Lu Han muttered, a pang of regret in his chest. Because he was only there, had only come there, to tell someone. To reveal the truth to Tao, all in exchange for a coveted meeting with a European League scouting coach.

Hearing the truth meant he could, theoretically, wait for Minseok to leave and then spill it all to Tao, fulfilling his end of the deal.

“We argued about it today.” Minseok sat up, head leaving Lu Han’s shoulder. It was like he suddenly sobered. He sighed, dragging his hand through his hair. “And I...you’re the only one I have that I can tell.” He glanced over his shoulder, locking eyes with Lu Han. “I know we haven’t known each other for long, but I trust you. I know I can trust you.”

“You can,” Lu Han confirmed.

The ring of Minseok’s cell phone broke up the intense atmosphere. He reached for his phone, bringing it to his ear.

Lu Han took the opportunity to get up, setting his drink down and walking towards the window. He looked out, trying to digest what had just happened. Minseok had told him a secret and his sole concern seemed to focus on Lu Han’s ability not to tell anyone else. He wasn’t looking for advice or commiserating about the sad state of affairs. He just wanted to tell someone, to get it out. And what a secret it was.

Lu Han pursed his lips. An illegitimate prince, a fake wife, an affair twenty-five years ago. If the truth were ever revealed it would destroy the Korean monarchy. This was no longer the case of a reclusive princess, it was now about decades of lies.

“I have to go.”

Lu Han turned to see Minseok was standing, no longer falling over drunk. “Thanks, for tonight.” A small smile and he was heading for the door.

Once Lu Han was alone he flopped onto the bed, mind a whirl of confusion. Of Guilt. Of Shock. Of so many different emotions.

Minseok wasn't married at all. He also wasn't royal. He wasn’t...he wasn’t…..

What about his personality shift that Sehun had mentioned? Was it because of the farce? Was it...

His phone rang. Tao. Lu Han had been ignoring him all day. He would have to answer it soon, or his friend would probably call the police on him or something.

“So you’re alive. Any news?” Tao asked.

“None,” Lu Han answered swiftly. He ...he just couldn’t tell Tao. Not yet. Not now. Not...not when he just found out.

“Disappointing. Remember to answer your phone.”

_Click._

Lu Han tossed his phone aside, curling up on his side. _Shit._

 

 

Lu Han had considered many things. He had considered that she was sick, maybe insane - hey, he had read Jane Eyre in school. Maybe she was beautiful and Minseok was jealous, or hideous and he was a shallow prick. Maybe, maybe, maybe….

Never once had he considered Minseok's wife _wasn’t even real_.

Lu Han stared at the calendar on his phone. Six more weeks. That was it and his contract would be up. He would move back to China, and if he told Tao the truth he would advance his career. And he needed his career.

Six more weeks.

_Six more weeks._

He needed that meeting to happen, he needed his career. He needed….

The image of Minseok, drunk, asking Lu Han if he could trust him, flashed in his mind. He said yes. He lied. He lied and Minseok believed him, was vulnerable. Alone. And he lied.

He felt like a horrible person. And even if he wasn’t, he was most definitely horribly confused. Who else knew? Minseok made it sound like he was the only one he told, but Baekhyun and Jongdae surely knew, right? They had lied to Lu Han’s face about seeing his spouse.

How many people were in on this secret?

 

 

 

“Hey.” Minseok looked startlingly refreshed when he arrived at the field that morning. If Lu Han hadn't been with him the night before, he would never have guessed he had been so drunk.

“Hi.” Lu Han tried to sound casual about it, but it was difficult. He knew. Now he knew and how could they just smile and go back to everything? He knew such a huge secret. He had been let in on such a hug-

The football ball hit Lu Han’s chest with an oomph.

“Hey!” he yelled at the prince.

“Hey,” Minseok repeated back, flashing a gummy smile. “Think fast,” he yelled, running down the field.

Lu Han sighed, kicking the ball ahead of him and chasing after Minseok.

 

 

They trudged to the locker room together, Lu Han fighting a headache. Perhaps Minseok could recover quickly from a bout of drinking but he couldn’t. He needed some water and a nap, stat.

“Let's play billiards this evening,” Minseok sing-songed, grabbing a towel from the pile.

“Okay,” Lu Han agreed weakly. He slammed his locker shut and absentmindedly reached for a towel before he realized the prince was entering the shower room. He stopped for a moment, considering.

“You coming?” Minseok called over his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Another weak answer.

 

 

Okay, Lu Han thought. This is new. New and... _don’t look, don’t look at his ass, don’t look at his ass._

He lathered soap on himself, keeping his eyes trained on the tan tile of the shower room. It was just that, a room. No stalls, no partitions. And right next to him was a very naked Minseok, humming a tune and lathering up his hair.

Lu Han would typically think nothing of it. And why he was now, well..he couldn't say for sure. It wasn’t like he would sprout a boner or anything just by taking a shower with another guy. He might be gay (really gay, per Tao’s opinion) but he could control himself.

And Minseok was married, so it didn’t matter but wait--

_Oh._

Okay. So his subconscious may have suddenly decided to be a prick. Minseok wasn’t married, and sure Lu Han thought he was attractive but never before had he entertained even a second thought on the matter. Because Minseok was married.

 _Because Minseok was married_.

Minseok was very much _not_ married. Minseok was also into guys or had been at one time.

_Shit._

“Can you wash my back?” the prince asked.

“No!” Lu Han said suddenly, shutting off the water. “I uh, sorry. Tired!” he barked, rushing to grab his towel and get changed.

 

 

Was it even possible for a person to have that many existential crises in a matter of twenty-four hours?

Lu Han was lying in bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling. First was the supreme guilt at knowing the truth - of Minseok and of what he was supposed to do with that information. Now came the supreme discomfort of realizing Minseok was single, and his attraction to the man was no longer carefully buried because it was a useless feeling.

How could attraction come so full force like that?

Lu Han kicked his legs, not unlike a child throwing a tantrum.

He should never have agreed to help Tao. Never.

 

 

 

 

 

Billiards were not Lu Han’s strong point. He had never been particularly skilled at the game, but he gave it his all. It was his competitive streak, the same one that had seen him practice on the football field until he was good enough to go pro.

Minseok seemed to have that same innate competitive demeanor, except for him it was more about perfection. He was a perfectionist, wanting to only show his best. And so sticking the two of them at a billiards table always made for an exciting game.

Throw in one of them being torn apart inside from guilt and burgeoning attraction and the entire evening was downright comical….if you were anyone looking in, that is.

For Lu Han it was a careful dance of not getting too close to Minseok, not looking at Minseok in any way that was beyond hey-thanks-for-employing-me, and also winning because he needed to kick Minseok's ass. And not think of Minseok’s ass. Poor choice of words.

“Do you think I can make the shot?” Minseok asked, pointing towards the table.

Lu Han snorted. “No.”

“Watch me.” Minseok walked around the table, Lu Han having to take a step to his left to get out of his way.

And then Minseok was leaning over the billiards table, ass perched high as he lined up his shot.

Lu Han suddenly felt very thirsty.

Minseok was taking far too long studying the balls. _Balls. Minseok._

_Wait, did he just wiggle his ass?_

Lu Han looked away and made a quick retreat to the other side of the table. Minseok shot a second later, sinking the ball.

“Nice,” Lu Han muttered, clutching his pool cue.

“Thanks.” Minseok settled back, leaning against the wall, hands moving lazily up his cue.

Lu Han forgot how to human. He stared dumbly. _Hands. Stick._

“Something wrong?” Minseok asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Lu Han quickly shook his head. “No!” he squeaked, focusing his attention back at the game at hand. And then he blurted it out. “What you said, what you told me, does Baekhyun and Jongdae know?”

Minseok nodded. “Yes.”

“Ah. I was just curious.” Why did he feel so embarrassed for asking?

“Please don't tell anyone else. Please.” Minseok looked him in the eyes, pleading with him.

“I won’t,” Lu Han promised. _Another lie._

“How have you been?” Sehun asked. They were meeting in a different cafe, this one further from the palace. Lu Han was wearing a face mask and a baseball cap, hoping that the paparazzi incident would not repeat itself.

Yifan was there too, this time agreeing when Lu Han badgered him to stay.

“Okay,” Lu Han answered, gripping his cup of Americano. He couldn’t very well respond with the truth, which was ‘Not good. Found out Minseok is fake married and I am going to betray him. Oh, by the way, my body kind of decided he is the most attractive man to ever walk the earth’. Yeah, he couldn’t say that.

“Lu Han spends a lot of time with Minseok,” Yifan said, looking at Sehun when he spoke. “Off the field.”

Lu Han squirmed in his seat when Sehun fixed him with a wide-eyed stare.

“How do you stand him?” Sehun asked.

Lu Han shrugged. “He isn’t that bad when you get to know him.”

“What do you guys do?” Sehun seemed shocked by the information.

“You know, video games. Billiards, watch TV,” Lu Han rattled off. “Not much. He said he gets kind of lonely, and since we are the same age and I’m free most of the time, it works out.”

“You must be a saint, which I know in fact you are not so what’s the deal?” Sehun leaned in. “You trying to get in his pants?”

“What?! No!” Lu Han sputtered. “T-that is ridiculous, he’s married.”

Crap, that sounded all sorts of wrong. Was he implying if Minseok wasn’t married…?

“I don’t know, I thought about it once or twice. But more just a one-time thing. Someone with that much rage has to have an amazing amount of stamina. Might be fun.”

As soon as it was out of Sehun’s mouth, Yifan was glaring. Sehun reached over and patted his boyfriend’s hand. “There, there. I never did so you can stop being extra-bitch face now.”

Lu Han tried to suppress his laughter but failed. He chuckled, only sobering when Sehun redirected his attention back to him.

“Supposing you are considering it, don’t. It isn’t worth the scandal. If you guys get caught, it’s over for both of you.” Sehun folded his arms across his chest. “But of course none of that matters, because it is ridiculous you would even consider something like that, right?”

Lu Han swallowed down the lump in his throat. “Right.” Why did he sound so unsure of himself?

 

 

“I was bored,” Minseok said.

Lu Han had been napping when there was a knock at his door. He opened it to find the prince there, dressed casually in jeans and a band t-shirt, sandals on his feet. He had blinked in surprise at him, and that was as much explanation as Minseok offered.

“You’re half asleep, aren’t you,” the prince said, not really asking.

Lu Han was sure his hair was probably sticking up five different ways, and his face was swollen. He nodded. “I was napping.”

“Ah, I see. Should I co–“

“No!” Lu Han stepped aside. “You can come in.”

He padded back into his room, trying to straighten his hair as he walked. He went for the nearest water bottle, the one he had left on the stand by the TV.

“How are you bored?” Lu Han was trying to understand what Minseok had said, but his mind was still sleep-addled. Minseok should never be bored. He had a packed schedule, every day.

“My meeting with the charity was canceled this evening. My father is busy with other things, and the alternative is spending time with advisors and yeah, no.” Minseok belly flopped down on the bed.

Lu Han smiled at the sight, at how relaxed Minseok was in his room. And then in the back of his mind, he heard Sehun’s warning, and his smile instantly disappeared.

“I figured since you’re boring you’d have time to spend with me,” Minseok said, a crooked smile on his face.

Lu Han sputtered, indignant. “I am not boring! It’s your family’s schedule that keeps me from leaving!”

“Hmm, right,” Minseok hummed. He rested his chin on his hands, staring up at Lu Han.

Lu Han rolled his eyes and took a drink of water, wiping his mouth when he finished. “So what is it that you want to do, your royal highness?” Lu Han asked sarcastically.

“Let’s watch a game,” Minseok said, scooting over on the bed.

Lu Han felt a lump form in his throat. The last time they had watched a game was when Minseok had confessed the truth to him.

“Okay,” he agreed, trying not to sound hesitant. “Which one?”

 

They made it through two Liverpool games before Minseok started yawning, eyes drooping. They were both sprawled out on Lu Han’s bed, on their stomachs, arms brushing now and then as they discussed what they were watching.

Lu Han smirked at the sight of Minseok, half asleep, chin still resting on his hand.

“Hey,” he said quietly.

“Hmmm. “Minseok blinked, eyes opening. He smiled at Lu Han.

Lu Han found his eyes going to Minseok’s mouth. They had been lying close to each other for hours, but suddenly it seemed very real how exactly close they were. How only inches separated their faces. If Lu Han wanted to he could lean over, could press his lips to –

“Why football?” Minseok suddenly asked, turning his head back towards the television. “What made you want to play football professionally?”

Lu Han licked his lips and mimicked Minseok’s move, looking back at the television, just in time to see Liverpool cinch the game. “I was always good at it, and my parents hated it,” he admitted.

“Ah, a rebel,” Minseok teased.

“Kind of. My father wanted me to go into the military like him. My other option was to be a singer, but that was the greater of two evils, apparently. They let me go to football camp but said no to the life of a celebrity. I was never destined to be the next Yunho” Lu Han couldn't believe he had admitted that to Minseok.

“You wanted to be an idol?” Minseok said in amusement.

“I would never have passed an audition.” Lu Han smirked. “I am not nearly as good of a dancer as I am a football player.”

“You’ll have to show me some time,” Minseok said.

“Ah, well maybe. I’ve always felt like my parents are just waiting for me to fail so they can say they were right. They will love it if I leave football.” The knowledge was painful, but Lu Han knew it was true. That is what made it so crucial for him to succeed.

It was silent for a few seconds before Minseok added, “Before I understood what I was, I wanted to be a teacher.”

“A teacher? I guess I don't see it,” Lu Han looked thoughtful. “You’re far too tough on yourself, how would you ever be patient with a room of kids?”

His joke earned him a rib to the elbow, Minseok rolling to sit up. “I have a ton of patience.”

Lu Han shifted, head resting on his elbow. He looked over at the prince, smiling at Minseok’s feigned anger. “Okay, fine. You have a ton of patience.”

Minseok’s lips formed a quick smile before contorting into a yawn, which he stifled with the back of his hand.

“We should call it a night,” Lu Han said quietly, starting to feel sleepy.

“Okay.” Minseok kneed Lu Han’s leg as he moved to stand up, playfully nudging it.

Lu Han grabbed his leg, faking an injury.

“Good night, ball boy,” Minseok said over his shoulder.

“Hey! Did Baekhyun tell you that”! Lu Han called after him.

The only response he received was laughter, a lilting and clear sound.

 

 

“Please come.”

If Lu Han thought that Minseok had a way of pouting, of showing a few seconds of cuteness to get what he wanted, he had never before considered that the trait was ten times more powerful coming from Jongin.

The younger prince had met Lu Han at the pitch, showing up before his older brother. And he had a request, one that he very much didn't want Lu Han to decline. He smiled shyly, a blinding sight that rendered Lu Han unable to say no.

“Sure.”

“Great!” Jongin’s cute display was gone. He was back to his old self, reaching over and patting Lu Han on the shoulder, hard. “And um, presents are optional.”

Jongin was turning twenty, and he was going to have a birthday party fit for a prince. Or so he said, emphasizing the last words with a frown. A get together with family, his approved friends, and anyone else his father and his advisors decided to invite. Lu Han, however, would be on the guest list via the prince’s request, assuming he would attend.

“Also, please make sure my brother doesn’t show up wearing a suit and tie again. It was embarrassing.” Jongin offered up one more blinding smile before turning and jogging away, leaving Lu Han to stand on the field, sighing at how very alike the brothers could be.

 

 

 

Lu Han received the text while he was taking a walk around the palace grounds.

Another link.

_Dude wtf how did they even find you_

_And how come they keep cropping me out? wtf_

Lu Han’s pulse picked up as he clicked on the link, terrified when he saw more pictures of himself. Another article. They had found him while he was out with Yifan and Sehun, and once again the people he was meeting with were not featured at all. Only pictures of himself, walking into the cafe, sitting, the others cropped out. A short written piece speculating on how his life was in the palace and a few words about his looks.

Lu Han hurried back to his rooms. Once he was inside, he immediately called Tao.

“Good news?” his friend answered with.

“Someone keeps taking pictures of me. I want you to find out who it is,” Lu Han rattled off.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ve left the palace only a handful of times and each time some paparazzi finds me. I have no idea why or how, but I want to know who.”

“Lu ge, Lu ge, Lu ge.” Tao sighed into the phone. “You have the opposite of a problem. Why are you panicking? Your name is getting out there, it’s good for you. Now, me, I have a problem. You still have nothing to give me on our mystery princess. And I really don’t want to cancel your meeting with that talent scout….”

“How are we friends again?” Lu Han rolled his eyes.

“Because we are mutually beneficial to each other, my dear. Now go dig up some dirt and stop worrying about good press. Love you. Bye mmmmmmm.”

Nothing to worry about. _Nothing to worry about._

Except he might lose his job. Crap, he needed to tell Minseok it happened again, ASAP.

 

 

It was a new kind of awkward, the feeling of walking into the crown prince’s quarters without an invitation. Or at least one that came from the man himself.

Lu Han had called Baekhyun to ask him if he could see Minseok for a moment. Much to his surprise, Baekhyun told him to go to Minseok’s quarters, he would be there for the next hour. It was the best chance Lu Han had to see the prince that day since Minseok had made it clear he wouldn’t have time that evening. Lu Han needed to do damage control, so he accepted the offer.

He walked into the prince’s residence, a servant ushering him towards the same room where they often watched television together in the evenings. They stopped short of letting him in however, instead announcing to the prince he had a visitor.

“Let him in,” Minseok called out.

When Lu Han took a step inside, he froze in the doorway, hesitating if he should enter.

Minseok was standing, shirtless, conversing with an older man. When he spotted Lu Han, he broke into a smile, waving him in.

“I was just getting a check-up, almost done,” he explained.

Lu Han nodded, taking a seat.

Minseok and the doctor conversed for a couple of minutes, not hiding anything they were talking about. Test results were normal. A little low in Vitamin D but he could take supplements. Weight was fine, he had gained some muscle. Nothing to worry about.

When the doctor took his leave Minseok walked over to where Lu Han was sitting. He had a t-shirt in one hand, a printout from the doctor in another. He tossed the paper on the table and put the shirt on as soon as he sat down.

“Sorry, I have to do this every few months,” Minseok explained. “Royal protocol and all that jazz.”

“I see.”

“Jongdae said you needed to speak with me. Is everything okay?” Minseok leaned forward, looking worried.

“I had my picture taken again. By a tabloid or whatever. I am so, so sorry,” Lu Han blurted out, wringing his hands nervously.

“Ah, again.” Minseok sat back.

Lu Han’s heart thundered in his chest. So this was it, he would fire him.

“It’s fine, as long as you weren’t doing anything bad. You’re famous too.” A gummy smile. A kind look.

“R-really?” Lu Han couldn’t believe he was being forgiven twice.

“Really,” Minseok assured him.

Lu Han breathed a sigh of relief.

“If that was why you had to see me, then can we please spend the rest of the next hour playing a game or watching TV or something? I have back to back meetings the rest of the day.”

“Sure.” Lu Han was so relieved he would agree to anything the prince wanted to do.

In the end, they settled for a Jenga rematch. Lu Han went to clear the table off, grabbing the piece of paper that Minseok had set there. He didn’t see it on purpose, but he couldn’t stop from reading the information at the top.

Minseok's blood type. O.

It struck him because he had thought Minseok was AB. That was what his profiles online said, the ones Lu Han had spent hours pouring over.

“You’re an O? I thought you were AB?” Lu Han blurted out before realizing how weird it all sounded.

“Hm? Oh, yeah. I am O, but don’t tell anyone.” Minseok set the Jenga box down on the table. “It’s from my real dad, I mean. The King is AB and my mother was O, so if I am legitimate, I can’t be O too. Or so that is how they explained it to me.”

Lu Han felt horrible for asking. He set the paper on a nearby table.

“Can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer it.”

“Sure.” Minseok nodded, busy stacking the blocks.

“Do you know who your real father is?” Lu Han had no right to ask and he really shouldn’t. But now he was curious.

Minseok stopped what he was doing, sitting back on the sofa. He locked eyes with Lu Han, expressionless he explained. “He worked in the palace. He was my mother’s secretary. I’ve never met him, he was dismissed before I was born. I’m not even sure if he is alive, to be honest.”

Why then, did his mind go to Sehun’s warning -- if you are caught, it’s over for both of you. Is that what happened to Minseok’s mother? She had gone on to give birth to Jongin, a legitimate son of the king. It wasn't entirely over for her, was it? He would never know. She died when Minseok was a child. Lu Han could only imagine how she must have lived, how she must have felt, between the discovery of her affair and her death. He could only imagine how she had been treated.

And how her son was being treated. Still. Forbidden to marry, meant to die childless. A prisoner because of his mother’s misstep.

Lu Han hated feeling this much pity for a person, especially one who was a prince. But he did. He couldn’t help it.

The severe atmosphere didn’t last long. They brushed it off, played a game, laughed and joked around. And then Lu Han was ushered out, back to his quarters for the rest of his day.

As he walked back, alone this time thanks to finally memorizing the route, his phone buzzed. A new text from Tao.

_His name is Kim Minho_

Lu Han searched the name when he got back to his room. He was a famous paparazzi, known for photographing a lot of top stars. He was controversial in his methods and tactics, and his website was one of the most popular entertainment sites in the country.

So why in the hell was he following Lu Han around? Maybe he should just accept it. Maybe Tao was right….

 

 

Minseok was very attractive. It was unfair, Lu Han thought, exactly how attractive he was. All he was doing was stretching, getting ready for their training. Legs out, ass in the air, bent forward….

“Ball boy, can I talk to you?”

Lu Han was shaken out of his Minseok-appreciation haze when Baekhyun approached, throwing out the unfortunate nickname.

“What?” Lu Han looked away, feeling like he had been caught stealing.

Baekhyun showed the hint of a smile. “Nothing. I was just seeing if you were still there.”

Lu Han fought a scowl. Baekhyun laughed, retreating back to the sidelines.

 

 

This time when Minseok jogged towards the locker room, Lu Han hung back. Was he that obvious? If Baekhyun noticed that meant Jongdae knew and if both of them knew….

He slumped onto the bench, grabbing a towel and wiping at his forehead. What was all of this anyway? Misplaced attraction? Lust? He hadn’t gotten laid in a while, and Minseok was sexy as hell. It wasn’t anything beyond that, he just had to keep himself in check. Try not to stare. Remember what Sehun had said.

There was no way he should even be thinking of doing anything with the prince. He was there to essentially rat him out, after all. As if he needed the reminder, his phone buzzed. He grabbed it from where he had left it on the bench, opening it to see a text from Tao.

_Anything?_

_Not yet,_ he texted back.

_You must really not want a career huh *kissy face*_

Lu Han didn’t even bother to respond.

 

Jongin’s birthday celebration was held in the largest of the royal family's private residences within the palace. It was an area that Lu Han had never been allowed into before -- an extension of the king’s residence that included a sizable banqueting hall and receiving area.

The security was beefed up, Lu Han spotting guards everywhere he turned. He wouldn't be the only outsider invited, Minseok had informed him that he had relatives attending as well as the few handpicked friends that the king would allow.

Lu Han did end up buying Jongin a present, a copy of the ‘94 game Sensible World of Soccer, that he picked up during a shopping excursion with Sehun (an excursion that thankfully had not ended up online). Jongdae wrapped it for him after finding Lu Han struggling one morning with tape and crumpled paper.

When Lu Han arrived at the party, he gave the present to one of the royal attendants, smiling politely and then facing the receiving line. Minseok, Jongin, and the king were greeting guests, albeit in a less formal manner than they had during the ambassador’s dinner.

Lu Han had the bad luck of being almost smack dab in front of the king the moment he stepped inside, facilitating a deep bow and a pounding heart.

When he raised his head, he was staring into the eyes of the monarch. It was probably the closest he had ever gotten to the man. He immediately saw a resemblance between him and Jongin...Minseok, not so much. But then again, he wasn’t Minseok’s father.

The king frowned, staring back at Lu Han.

“Jongin invited him,” Minseok said, hurrying up to the pair.

The king didn't say a word, just moved passed Lu Han to greet the next person. Lu Han breathed a sigh of relief once the king was far enough away.

“Sorry,” Minseok whispered, slinging his arm over Lu Han’s shoulders. “He probably didn't realize you were coming. He gets very particular about family functions like this.”

Lu Han nodded. He glanced around the room. The banqueting hall was styled in a way Lu Han had grown accustomed to. He could make out all of the old architectural elements around the room, but the decorations were modern, sleek and elegant. Golden balloons had even been brought in, tied in bundles around the room.

Lu Han spotted Jongin on the far side of the room, talking to two young men. The trio was laughing about something, the sound filtering to their end of the massive space.

“Cousins,” Minseok whispered, following Lu Han’s gaze. “You’ll meet a lot of them this evening.”

Lu Han had no idea how large the royal family was, at least not the extended family. All of his research had been exclusively centered on Minseok.

Minseok took a step forward, steering Lu Han with him. He still had his arm around Lu Han’s shoulders. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Sure.” Lu Han was already beginning to feel overwhelmed, eyes darting to where other guests were arriving. They looked...important. Wealthy. He wasn't dressed poorly, per se, but he never felt comfortable around that class of people nonetheless, especially ones that were royal and unknown to him.

They walked towards the small bar that had been set up, Minseok ordering for the both of them.

“It’ll be fine,” Minseok said as he handed Lu Han his drink. “You don’t like these things, do you?”

“Not really,” Lu Han admitted, sipping at the glass of bourbon.

“Honestly, I don't either, but I have no choice.” Minseok sighed, looking around the room. A second later a middle-aged woman and man approached, greeting Minseok loudly.

Lu Han gathered from their words that they were related, but he wasn't sure how.

“This is Lu Han. He is from China. He’s been coaching me on football,” Minseok made the introduction after the pair gave Lu Han a curious look.

Lu Han bowed. “It's a pleasure to meet you.”

“These are my cousins, my father’s cousins, to be exact. Princess Sojin and Prince Hyunmoo.” Minseok introduced them.

They nodded their heads towards Lu Han but otherwise ignored him in favor or Minseok.

“I can't believe your brother is already twenty. It seems like it was just yesterday he was terrorizing the palace nursery,” the woman cooed.

“Ah, and now he terrorizes other parts of the palace,” Minseok laughed, looking towards his brothers.

It was like Jongin had heard him. Lu Han noticed that the younger prince was looking their way. He was no longer conversing with the two young men Lu Han had spotted him with. Once he saw Minseok and his cousins he made a beeline for their direction.

“We were just talking about how horrible you are,” Minseok teased once Jongin was in earshot.

“What?!” Jongin’s voice raised a register. “Lies.” He flashed his dazzling smile at his cousins, pulling the woman into a hug once he was close enough.

Surprisingly he was quick to turn to Lu Han, letting his cousin go and reaching over to pat the football coach on the arm. “You made it.”

“That I did.” Lu Han returned the smile.

“Did you buy me a present?”

“Jongin!” Minseok blurted out, giving his brother a dirty look.

Jongin just laughed. “Hey, glad you came. You can meet my friends later,” he said, making a quotation gesture when he said the word _friends_. Lu Han recalled how he complained they were all handpicked by his father.

“I would like that,” Lu Han said.

A second later Jongin’s attention was monopolized by a set of arriving guests, leaving Lu Han and Minseok alone.

Their eyes met, both sighing in tandem and then smiling. Parties, huh.

 

 

 

By the time the light meal was served, Lu Han was convinced the Korean royal family consisted of half of the country. Cousins, aunts, uncles, second cousins, third cousins, the list seemed never endless.

Lu Han felt like he had met them all. They greeted Minseok one by one, and since he was glued to Minseok's side for most of the evening, he met them too. He was glad for the way Minseok insisted he stay close, getting his drinks and talking to him when they were alone.

One guest, in particular, stood out, and that was because half of the room was fawning over her instead of Jongin. She was a young woman, tall and pretty, probably no more than twenty-two, Lu Han thought. At one point she was seated next to the king. Minseok had whispered, “Friend.” but that was as much explanation as he had given.

“Why is everyone so interested in her?” Lu Han asked the moment they stepped out of earshot of the others, heading towards the bar for refreshments.

Minseok didn't have to look to see who Lu Han was referring to. “She’s Jongin's fiancée,” Minseok said simply.

“Fiancée?” Lu Han repeated dumbly, looking back towards where the girl was sitting, basking in all the attention. “He’s engaged?”

“Yep. Has been since he was five,” Minseok said matter-of-factly.

“What?!” Lu Han gawked at the crown prince.

“That is usual protocol. Would have been mine too if, well….” Minseok smiled.

Lu Han glanced towards Jongin, who was seated across the room from the girl. He didn’t think he had noticed them interacting at all during the night. “That must be….” Lu Han didn’t say what he was thinking. Awkward. Uncomfortable. Strange.

Minseok chuckled. “Welcome to the life of a prince. If we get to pick out our own underwear in the morning, it is a miracle.”

Lu Han felt another wave of pity well up in him.

 

 

“I’ll walk you back,” Minseok said as the party was winding down.

“Ah, no you don’t have to.” Lu Han figured Minseok would need to stay until everything was over, and quite honestly he was getting tired.

“I insist. Just let me say goodbye to Jongin, and we can go.”

Or not.

Lu Han waited near the door, bowing towards those who filtered out. When Minseok returned he feigned a smile and stepped outside, feeling all sorts of ….strange at the mere prospect of Minseok walking him back to his quarters.

As they walked, he started thinking. About how they had been together all night. About the way Minseok had gone out of his way to make him feel comfortable. About….a lot of things.

About how he was a phone call away from telling Tao everything, from ruining Minseok's life. About how he would still do it, eventually, because he couldn’t fail. He couldn’t give up his career.

“Do you want to go by the dock?” Minseok asked quietly.

“Sure.” Why not, it wasn’t like his head would clear up regardless.

 

They sat on the dock, the gardens quiet in the setting sun. Lu Han swung his legs lazily. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Minseok fidgeting.

“Something wrong?” Lu Han asked.

“No.”

Silence. Peace. Nothing to say between them until the thought occurred to Lu Han and he blurted it out. “What you said before, about your life being so controlled. If you could do anything, right now, what would it be?”

He turned to look at Minseok. It wasn’t lost on him the way the prince looked away, turned away, to face the water. Was it that difficult, that painful to think like that? He had asked it to make conversation, not to cause hurt.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean--”

“No, it’s fine.” Minseok waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. “I know what I would do, what I want…”

“My wife isn’t real. You know it, but you haven’t said a word about it to me.” The prince fidgeted, hands wringing together “Is it because you don't care?”

Where was this coming from? Lu Han swallowed thickly. He looked down at the water, at the floating lily pads. Of course, he cared. He cared more than he should reasonably care. Since the night Minseok had told him the truth he had cycled through emotions at a breakneck speed, finally settling on the anxiety-induced state of being he had been in ever since. He was afraid he was too transparent, that he was lusting after something he should never have. That it really was just uncomfortable and wrong. Because he shouldn’t feel, shouldn’t want something he would only hurt in the end. And...

He cared very much. He cared more than he should. He cared that theoretically the man next to him was single, very single.

“I do care, but I wasn’t sure what to say,” Lu Han responded, voice soft. He wished he could throw himself in the water, swim across the pond, away from the conversation. “Or if you wanted me to say anything at all.”

“I like you. What I want, is you.”

Lu Han turned to look at Minseok, their eyes meeting. Minseok was still fidgeting, but his mouth was set in a straight line, jaw clenched. “I like you. A lot. More than I’ve liked anyone in a long time. And I think you like me too.”

Lu Han’s eyes drifted from Minseok’s dark eyes to his full cheeks, to his lips, then back up. “I--”

He never got to finish. Minseok was kissing him, lips pressed into his own. And he could have moved back, pushed the prince away and told him never to try that again. But he didn't. No, he kissed him back, parting his lips eagerly.

Minseok slid his tongue into Lu Han’s mouth. It was unfailingly gentle, the way he kissed, and Lu Han loved every minute of it. He moaned into the kiss, teeth scraping on Minseok’s tongue.

When they parted, Lu Han felt breathless. Amazed. Heart thundering in his chest, mind a mess.

He had just kissed Minseok. He had just kissed the man he was sent to spy on, whose private life he was prepared to turn over to the tabloids. He had kissed him.

He had liked it.

And it was so very wrong.

“I need to…” Lu Han stood, dragging his hand through his hair.

“Was that okay?” Minseok was looking at him, hesitation in his eyes. Worry. Maybe fear.

Lu Han swallowed down what he wanted to say, what he wanted to do. The knowledge that he should say it wasn’t okay, that nothing about them kissing was okay.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “Yeah.”

And Minseok’s smile took away the rest of his hesitation, at least at the time.

 

 

 _He liked Minseok._ Really liked Minseok. He knew that as he was lying in bed, ready to tear his hair out. They had kissed again, lingering around the docks until Minseok had to go.

And it wasn’t misdirected lust. It wasn’t...it was the way Minseok took care of him. The way he smiled. The way he was competitive but kind, funny but serious when it mattered. It was the fact he let Lu Han into his hidden oasis by the docks or the way he opened up to him, trusted him. It was the way Minseok kept his chin up, even though his life was not his own, his choices were never his own. It was so many things, and Lu Han felt like the biggest jerk who had ever existed.

He liked Minseok, but he shouldn’t. He was there to essentially backstab him, and he wasn’t confident that he wouldn’t still do so. Minseok was vulnerable, didn’t trust easily, yet he was so willing to let Lu Han in. It was… a lot. A lot of feelings and regret and guilt and….

“I am a horrible person,” Lu Han whispered to the silence.

 

 

He dreaded the next morning’s practice. His stomach flip-flopped, he felt like he might throw up. But he wouldn’t avoid it, couldn't prevent it. And when Minseok came jogging across the field, not betraying a hint of upset feelings or anger, he thought he might pass out.

“Ready?” Minseok asked, apparently ready to ignore what had happened the evening before.

Lu Han had mentally rehearsed multiple ways this could go. Minseok would regret it. Or he would be on cloud nine, or ….

“I’m ready,” Lu Han responded with a shaky voice.

Perhaps ignoring it was for the best.

 

 

Ignoring it was not the best, it wasn't even an option. Everything was different now. When Lu Han put Minseok through his drills, when they had a moment between plays, Lu Han found himself smiling at Minseok like a fool. Eyes going to his lips, remembering….

“Do you want to shower together, after?” Minseok asked as they jogged towards the sidelines. Lu Han hoped he wasn’t misreading the flirtatious way Minseok asked the question.

At this rate, Lu Han would go into cardiac arrest within the hour.

 

Lu Han was embarrassingly aroused from the moment they stepped into the locker room. He flushed, knowing that the invitation to shower together probably wasn’t innocent. Or at least he hoped it wasn’t innocent, if it was he was going to be sorely disappointed, and also a bit mortified to be sprouting a boner.

Minseok jogged over to his locker, peeling his jersey over his head the moment the locker was open. His skin was slick with sweat and Lu Han had to mentally slap himself from staring.

Lu Han fumbled to open his locker, letting the door swing too hard with his clumsy movements, sending it careening into the locker next to it with a thud.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, apologizing for the loud noise. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and peeled it up, over his head. He tossed it into the nearest laundry bag, then reached for the little bottle of shampoo and body wash that he kept in his locker.

He cringed at his predicament. He was hard, dick pressing tightly against his shorts. If he turned to walk into the shower room, it would be painfully obvious. He peaked to his right, thankfully Minseok was already gone, presumably having gone into the shower room.

Lu Han waited until he heard the water running before he dared to close his locker and follow. He kept his shorts on, still a little apprehensive about what was to come – if he had read the situation right at all.

He stilled when he reached the door. Taking a deep breath, he pushed it open, mind going blank when he was greeted by the sight of Minseok’s naked backside. The hot water from the shower was streaming over him in rivulets, along his back muscles, down to his lower back, to his ass _. Damn, he had a nice ass._

Minseok chose that moment to glance over his shoulder, smiling far too flirtatiously for Lu Han to process.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

“N-no,” Lu Han stuttered, face going red.

He walked over to a shower head on the opposite side of the room from where Minseok stood. Reaching forward he pushed the lever for the water and stepped out from under it. He knew by now that it always took a few seconds to get hot, standing under it immediately would end in him jumping back and screaming because of the fountain of cold water. He moved his hands to his waistband but didn’t push his shorts down, not yet. Not until he was sure.

Lu Han jumped when he felt arms encircle his waist, a warmth pressing against his back, replaced a second later with the press of lips. He couldn’t help it, he let his head fall back as he relaxed into the touch.

“You didn’t just want to shower, did you?” Minseok asked, the words, his breath, tickling along Lu Han’s shoulder.

“Not really,” Lu Han admitted, voice raspy. When he felt the press of Minseok’s erection against his leg, he knew the feeling was mutual.

Minseok’s lips pressed light kisses along the middle of Lu Han’s back, a gentle feeling that soon turned more erotic when he began to suck at the skin. Parting his lips, Minseok grazed his teeth against the span of Lu Han’s back, a soft touch that was undeniably carnal in intent.

Minseok’s hands wandered on Lu Han’s sides, sliding downwards until landing on his hips, which he gripped with gentle pressure.

A low moan escaped Lu Han’s mouth and even now when they hadn’t done much of anything, he was too worked up to be embarrassed by his reaction.

It was Minseok who gently urged him to turn around, lips leaving his skin, one hand gone, the other directing Lu Han to face him.

Lu Han complied. Not wasting a second he moved in close, arms going to pull Minseok against him. Their naked chests touched, Lu Han’s hands finding Minseok’s waist and doing a bit of directing of his own. He backed them up a step until the hot water hit them, streaming around them as their lips met.

Lu Han urged Minseok’s mouth open with his tongue, licking inside once Minseok parted his lips. His tongue grazed on Minseok’s teeth, rolling over his own tongue as their lip lock grew heated.

Minseok’s hands found Lu Han’s shoulders, his short nails digging lightly into the skin. Lu Han had never dwelled on their height difference before, aside from finding something slightly endearing about Minseok being shorter than him. Now it started to climb to the top of the long list of things he liked about the Prince. He loved the way Minseok had to angle upwards as they kissed, pressing up to deepen it, muscles in his abdomen taut as his middle met Lu Han’s.

When they broke apart, it was Lu Han’s turn to suck and kiss along Minseok’s skin, along his jaw and to his neck. He found victory in the way he felt Minseok shiver in his arms, at the small noises that escaped Minseok’s lips when his teeth grazed his skin.

Perhaps he should have guessed that Minseok wasn’t a patient lover, not really. He gave in to caresses and kisses, but only to a point. His hands were soon moving down Lu Han’s body, searching, exploring.

Lu Han moaned when Minseok’s hands found his erection, palming it through his shorts.

“Off,” Minseok said, Lu Han moving away long enough to comply, kicking his shorts off towards the corner of the shower room.

 Minseok moved closer and sheathed Lu Han’s cock in his hand, pumping slowly.

“You’re big,” he husked, eyes on the prize.

“T-thanks,” Lu Han managed, his voice shaky.

Minseok chuckled, then moved, sinking to his knees in front of Lu Han.

Lu Han’s breath hitched at the sight of Minseok kneeling before him, hand still lazily pumping his cock. His hair was plastered to his head, skin slick with the warm water from the shower.

“I want to taste you,” Minseok said, voice low. Lu Han wasn’t going to say no.

Lu Han looked down, cock hard and throbbing, as Minseok tested, teasing the tip with his tongue. He licked along the head, his hands still moving along the length.

When he took the head into his mouth, Lu Han keened, toes curling against the tile floor.

Minseok swallowed down as far as he could, tongue sliding against the underside, before he bobbed away, his hand working with him.

Lu Han was convinced he had died and gone to heaven. Minseok was talented with his tongue, with his hand, both working in tandem to draw breathy moans from Lu Han’s lips.

He struggled with if he should touch, if he should card his fingers through Minseok’s wet locks. He wanted to touch, to feel his hand move as Minseok swallowed his cock. He held back, clenching his hands into fists as his nerve endings fired.

Minseok hummed around the length, twirling his tongue in a particularly useful move.

“F-fuck,” Lu Han stuttered, breathe hitching.

“You like that?” Minseok asked, letting Lu Han’s cock fall from his lips.

“Yes, fuck yes.” Lu Han watched as Minseok licked along the length, looking up and making eye contact. His eyes were dark, beautiful, as he stared at the man above him.

Minseok’s tongue traced a lazy pattern along the vein, then circled the head before he swallowed it once more, bobbing and pumping at a slow pace, all while staring into Lu Han’s eyes.

It was maddening. Lu Han wanted to thrust, to pull, to push, to fuck into Minseok’s mouth at the pace he needed. But he wouldn’t. It wasn’t all about him.

The next time Minseok let Lu Han’s cock fall slowly from his lips, Lu Han opened his mouth to suggest something different, to suggest he return the favor.

He never got a word in.

“Turn around,” Minseok said, his voice commanding. Confident.

Lu Han complied, turning and letting Minseok guide him towards the shower room wall. He braced himself with his palms flat on the tile, his body tingling with anticipation at what was to come.

He wasn’t sure precisely what Minseok had in mind, but he trusted him.

When he felt Minseok’s hands on his ass, kneading the cheeks, he tensed for a second, surprised.

“Relax,” Minseok whispered.

Lu Han closed his eyes, waiting. He let his muscles go lax under Minseok’s touches, as he kneaded the flesh with his palms.

And then he felt something strange, _different_. Minseok pushed his ass cheeks apart and then there was a wet feeling, Minseok’s tongue sliding against the skin.

“Are y–“ He didn’t manage to finish, falling silent when Minseok’s tongue circled his entrance.

He felt like his entire body was set on fire, the warmth that had pooled in his gut spreading to his chest, his limbs. He had never – no one had ever….

Minseok licked the puckered flesh, lips suckling while his hands held Lu Han open. When he felt Minseok’s tongue push against his hole, he threw his head back, reveling in the new sensation.

Minseok deviled his tongue in, past the ring of muscles. He worked Lu Han open slowly, nails starting to dig into his ass.

Teasing, a torturously slow pace, he licked inside of Lu Han until time itself seemed to slow. When he picked up the pace, darting his tongue inside, Lu Han gasped, feeling the muscles in his abdomen begin to coil.

Could he come like this? He had never in his life orgasmed with his dick left untouched as his release was building. His fingers curled, nails scraping along the tile while Minseok fucked him open with his tongue.

And then Minseok was moaning as his tongue darted inside. Lu Han knew he was touching himself, one hand no longer on his ass. Minseok was jerking himself off in time to his tongue’s movements, pleasuring himself as he tore Lu Han apart at the seams.

“Fuck, baby I’m going to–“ He couldn’t control it, he couldn’t stop it. The wave washed over him, his body racked in shivers as he released his load on the shower room wall. He choked out a moan, back arching as Minseok continued to move his tongue inside of him.

And then he felt Minseok’s hand grip tightly, and he knew. A second later Minseok was crying out, hand grabbing Lu Han’s ass hard. He came, his cum painting the shower room floor.

Minseok relaxed his hold, hand falling to his side as he sunk onto his knees. Lu Han tried to still his breathing, sucking in a few deep breaths before he turned around, legs still shaking.

“Thank you,” he rasped, holding a hand out to help Minseok up.

Minseok smiled. “I think this is the best shower I’ve ever taken.”

“I can’t argue with that,” Lu Han responded, not even trying to hide his cheeky grin.

 

 

“You have three weeks left, are you shitting me that you haven’t found out one freaking thing?” Tao yelled into the phone.

“I, it’s, just wait.” Lu Han cradled his cell phone. He was back in his room, mind a jumble of the night before and the three hundred and sixty-degree difference at practice. And the shower. He sure as hell wasn’t going to forget their shower anytime soon.  “I’ll figure something out.”

So he wasn’t going to say it. Not yet. Even if he probably should, should just get it out there and divorce himself of any feelings for the royal, he just...he couldn’t. Not yet. Not now.

“Fine. But you need this job, don’t forget it.”

_Click._

Lu Han wasn’t going to forget it. That was the problem.

 

 

It was a little after nine at night when Lu Han received a text from Minseok, asking if he was free. He considered pretending to be asleep, but like many things he should have done, he decided to do the opposite.

Which is how he found himself in Minseok's quarters, lips locked with the prince, all of the servants and attendants dismissed. One Piece was playing in the background, but neither man was paying any attention. A bomb probably could have dropped ten feet from him and Lu Han wouldn't have noticed, not with the way Minseok’s lips felt pressed to his own, or the way Minseok’s hand felt grazing along his skin.

“Is this too fast for you?” Minseok asked when they parted, both breathing hard.

_Yes. You’ll hate me soon, you’ll hate me so much and it hurts._

“No.”

“I’ve...it’s just been a long time since I’ve felt this way,” Minseok offered a small smile. “I feel starved.”

“Where is this going?” Lu Han managed to get out. “This. Us.” _We should end it._

Minseok sighed. “I’m not sure.” He looked at Lu Han, sincerity in his eyes. “But I, I want to enjoy this.”

Lu Han nodded. “Okay.”

It felt wrong, deep down, but that didn’t matter when his body was screaming how right it felt. That it didn’t matter, none of it mattered when Minseok was kissing him, tongue meeting his own. The voice of reason in his mind was so quickly silenced as his desire took over.

When Minseok climbed onto his lap, straddling his thighs and pulling him in for a deep and long kiss, all reservations he had were forgotten. His hands found Minseok’s waist, pushing at the fabric of the prince’s t-shirt until his palms were smoothing along the skin.

Minseok swiveled his hips, causing Lu Han to moan into the kiss. Lu Han felt his dick twitch, growing hard as Minseok moved his hips slowly and purposefully.

When they broke their kiss, Lu Han searched along Minseok’s skin with his mouth, tasting along his jaw, nibbling along the arch of his neck. He wanted to suck marks, to turn Minseok’s skin red as he staked his claim. It was a fever to him, this man, the way he wanted every inch of him no matter how much it would end up hurting them both.

And Minseok had no hesitations. Had no qualms about grinding his hips against Lu Han’s thighs, about the overwhelming sensation that occurred when their growing erections met.

Lu Han licked, tongue dipping into Minseok’s collarbone as he tugged the fabric of his t-shirt away. Minseok’s hands found the buttons of Lu Han’s shirt, and he began to fiddle with them, clumsily trying to push them through the hole while Lu Han continued to nuzzle at his neck.

Minseok grew frustrated, finally moving back and off of Lu Han’s lap. Lu Han blinked up at him, feeling the loss acutely.

“Take your shirt off,” Minseok huffed, already dragging his t-shirt over his head. “And your pants.”

Lu Han swallowed, standing he went to work on undressing himself. He ended up with his shirt off and pants and underwear discarded in a pile, the fastest he ever remembered undressing in his life. And then Minseok was on him, pressing him back onto the sofa.

Now naked, Minseok crawled back on his lap, straddling Lu Han’s well-defined thighs and crashing their lips together. The kiss was heated, a gnashing of teeth and tongue as their hands began to roam. Lu Han couldn’t get enough of Minseok’s waist, of the feeling of his palms splayed along his hips. Of the feeling of his hands moving up Minseok’s body, his palms sliding against Minseok’s erect nipples. He moaned into their kiss when Minseok began to rut, their dicks grinding together.

When they broke their kiss, Minseok moved, leaving Lu Han to let out a low whine of need.

Minseok sunk to his knees in front of Lu Han, glancing up at him mischievously. Oh god, Lu Han thought, he is going to kill me. _Again._

Minseok smirked, tongue darting out as he took Lu Han’s cock in his hand. He circled the head, tonguing along the slit before he swallowed down.

Lu Han dug his toes into the plush carpeting, his fingers digging into the fabric of the sofa. He tilted his head back and parted his lips, drowning in the sensation of Minseok’s mouth around his cock. Minseok hollowed out his cheeks, swallowing, while his hand went to play with Lu Han’s balls.

Lu Han keened, afraid he would come then and there.

After a burst of low moans, Lu Han watched as Minseok let his dick fall out of his mouth, one last suck of the head before the prince was rocking back, mouth bruised and red.

Minseok looked up at him, hands beginning to tease along Lu Han’s thighs. “You have strong legs,” Minseok practically purred. “I want to know _how_ strong. Fuck me.”

Lu Han swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing. “Yeah. Yes, okay.”

He didn’t have to stutter anything about supplies because Minseok was already padding across the room, digging in a small bureau that sat in the corner. When he returned, he was carrying a bottle of lubricant, which he held out to Lu Han.

“Will you do the honors?” Minseok asked, not a hint of shyness surrounding him.

“Of course.” Lu Han was on his feet in a minute, lips finding Minseok’s for a short but deep kiss. He took the bottle of lubricant and waited for Minseok to decide how he wanted it to work.

Minseok leaned over the sofa, perfect ass perched high. Lu Han had his own want to taste, but no, not now. But he touched, reaching out to knead the flesh and deliver a light slap to see the skin jiggle. _God, Minseok had a nice ass._

Lu Han opened the bottle of lubricant, coating two fingers generously before setting the bottle down on the nearest table.

“Tell me if I need to stop,” he said, voice low.

Minseok hummed an agreement, face pressed into the back of the sofa.

Lu Han caressed his ass before he circled Minseok’s ring, his breath hitching at the sight of Minseok’s pink, twitching hole. He smeared lubricant around the puckered flesh, teasing before he dared to press his fingertip inside.

Minseok stiffened, muscles tightening at the intrusion.

“Are you okay?” Lu Han asked, stilling.

“Yeah. It’s fine,” Minseok answered.

Lu Han watched, fascinated as he slid his finger inside of Minseok, watching it be swallowed up. He didn’t stop until he was knuckles deep, his finger sheathed in Minseok’s heat. He waited for a sign, for any indication that Minseok was in pain. When he didn’t get one, he slowly pulled his finger out before pressing it back in at an equally languid pace.

He watched as Minseok threw his head back, gasping low, pressing back. “You can add another,” he said, voice shaky.

Lu Han slid a second finger inside, biting his bottom lip at the sight of Minseok taking his digits in, clenching around them as Lu Han buried them inside.

“You feel so tight,” Lu Han husked, imagining what Minseok would feel like around his dick.

Minseok hummed, a breathy noise that dissolved into a moan as Lu Han picked up the pace. He moved, thumb pressing into the flesh while he worked his fingers back and forth, opening the prince up.

“Your fingers feel so good,” Minseok breathed, back arching when Lu Han angled his fingers up. “Oh fuck, fuck there.”

Lu Han pressed his fingers inside at the same angle, then pulled them out before thrusting again. Minseok whimpered at the stimulation as his bundle of nerves was hit dead on.

“Feel good?” Lu Han rasped, pistoning his fingers out and back in.

“Y-yeah.” Minseok gasped, then he was pulling back. “I- I don’t want to come like this.”

Lu Han regretted sliding his fingers out, but only for a moment because he knew what was to come. He watched Minseok’s hole clench around air, like it was waiting to be filled up, ready to be fucked open even wider.

Minseok turned, his movements clumsy as he maneuvered himself to a standing position.

“Do you have a condom?” Lu Han asked, his cock throbbing. God, he wanted to fuck Minseok and he wanted to fuck him as quickly as possible.

“No.” Minseok shook his head. “But I’m, ah, I’m clean.”

Lu Han swallowed. It would be irresponsible to do it without one, but he knew he was clean as well. “Okay,” he agreed.

Minseok smiled, arms twining around Lu Han’s neck to pull him in for another heated kiss. It didn’t last long, not when they both had other things in mind.

Minseok was insistent as ever, pushing Lu Han back onto the sofa. Lu Han barely had time to grasp the situation before Minseok was climbing on him, positioning himself over Lu Hans’ hard cock.

“I assume this is okay,” Minseok said, voice low.

Lu Han nodded, swallowing thickly. He watched, breath hitching, as Minseok lowered himself onto his cock. He sucked him in until he was fully seated. When Lu Han was buried balls deep, he cried out, feeling half-mad at the sensation. Minseok was tight, clenching around him. It felt so fucking good, so right, so intoxicating to be joined with the man on top of him.

And then Minseok moved, swiveling his hips and gripping Lu Han’s shoulders. Lu Han reached, hands going to Minseok’s hips, nails grazing the skin as he let Minseok control the pace.

Minseok moved his hips up before sinking down again, both of them moaning in tandem.

“You feel so good,” Lu Han husked, feeling sweat forming on his brow.

“Yeah?” Minseok tipped his head forward, their foreheads meeting, breathe mingling as Minseok rose and fell once again. “So do you,” he said, voice broken by a low and throaty moan.

Minseok rode him, picking up the pace, slamming down on his thighs. They both lost themselves to the sensations, Lu Han feeling his muscle start to tense. He knew it wouldn’t be long, not at this pace.

And then Minseok was demanding, leaning in and whispering, “I need to see what those thighs can do.”

Lu Han’s arm snaked around the smaller man’s waist, pulling him close as he moved forward. Minseok cried out, head tilting back and mouth parted at the sudden change of angle. Lu Han gripped him tightly, lifting him and turning, depositing Minseok flat on his back on the sofa.

If Minseok wanted to see his thighs work, he wasn’t going to disappoint.

Lu Han began fucking into Minseok at a brutal pace, gripping Minseok’s legs and lifting them higher. He pistoned, thrusting, balls hitting skin as Minseok writhed and moaned under him.

When he lifted Minseok’s legs up, almost folding him in half, he knew he had found the spot. Minseok arched his back, letting out a guttural moan. He parted his lips, forehead sweat slicked. 

Lu Han didn’t let up, didn’t slow the pace. He reached forward with one hand, tweaking Minseok’s nipple as he drove into him again and again.

It felt so good. Felt so fucking right. Lu Han felt his muscles begin to contract, tensing up as his breathing became irregular.

“I wanna come in you,” Lu Han rasped, “Wanna fill you up.”

“Fuck please,” Minseok cried.

Lu Han looked down, at where his dick was sliding, disappearing inside of Minseok’s heat. Fire pooled in his abdomen, his grip on Minseok’s legs tightening.

“There, fucking there,” Minseok moaned, leg hooking around Lu Han’s waist. He tensed up, mouth opening and contorting as Lu Han rammed into his prostate dead on.

And then he was coming, painting his abdomen white as he clenched impossibly hard around Lu Han’s dick. He shivered through his orgasm, through Lu Han continuing to thrust into him, overstimulated. Tears pricked the corners of Minseok’s eyes as Lu Han’s pace began to falter.

“So beautiful for me, fuck,” Lu Han husked, feeling his release building.

His hips stuttered, once then twice, before he was coming, spilling his seed deep inside of Minseok in spurts. He collapsed forward, bracing himself on the sofa with one hand. Minseok twitched, sated and full.

When Lu Han pulled out, a string of cum still connecting him with Minseok, he could only take short and raspy breaths. He looked down at Minseok, admiring the sight. The prince was fucked out, face flushed, skin sweat slicked. His lips were swollen, his pupils blown and shining with the prick of tears. He looked absolutely beautiful, the most stunning sight Lu Han had ever laid eyes on.

Lu Han leaned forward, muscles relaxing, and pressed kisses to Minseok’s brow, to his cheeks.

“I’ll help you clean up,” he whispered, moving away.

Minseok stopped him, pulling him in for another long and languid kiss.

“Later,” the prince whispered. “We can clean up later.”

 

“What would you do if you had to stop playing?” Lu Han asked. He was seated across from Sehun, having called him that morning. He needed someone to talk to even if he couldn’t tell him everything. He was a mess, a horrible mess. A horrible mess who had was having the best sex he had ever had. Multiple times a day. He was in deep, and he knew it.

“Like if I got injured?” Sehun looked thoughtful. “I don’t know. Football is everything to me.”

“So you could never give it up?” Lu Han prodded. “I mean, what if Yifan had to move far away and you wanted to go with him but would have to quit. Could you do it?”

_Would you sell Yifan out for the game? Would you betray someone just to succeed? Would you give up liking someone because it meant if you were honest you would have to stop playing?_

“Skype is a thing, you know. People do long distance all the time. What’s with all the questions? Did something happen?” Sehun narrowed his eyes at his friend.

“No. Just...curious. I get bored, you know.” Lu Han faked a smile. Sehun didn’t look entirely convinced.

“So would _you_ give up playing?” Sehun challenged.

Lu Han shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe.”

“Even though your parents would throw you a party and hang up banners to remind you they were right?” Sehun knew him too. Well, that was the problem.

“Okay, maybe I wouldn’t quit,” Lu Han answered, hoping he sounded lighthearted. _I won't quit, will I?_ It was the truth.

 

 

 

Of all the people Lu Han expected to knock on his door at night, Yifan was at the bottom of the list. He looked downright pissed he was even there, making it even stranger why he was knocking sharply on Lu Han’s door a little after ten in the evening.

“Hi?” Lu Han half-said, half-asked, not sure what in the hell was going on. Did Sehun put him up to it?

“His Highness asked me to come to fetch you,” Yifan said, sounding extremely put out by the entire situation.

Where was Baekhyun or Jongdae? Strange that he would send Yifan.

“Fetch me to where?” Lu Han questioned.

“I don’t know. Look, I’m just doing my job.”

Lu Han nodded. Fine. “I’ll be ready in a minute.”

 

 

He followed Yifan to the garages, the private cars that were used by the family and their guests and the ones lent to employees were all housed inside. They entered through the doors where the royal family's vehicles were kept.

When he entered the garage, trailing after Yifan, he saw someone sitting in the backseat of one of the dark sedans. Lu Han wordlessly slipped into the backseat when Yifan gestured for him to do so, knowing he would find Minseok.

“What’s going on?” Lu Han asked, worried and more than a little intrigued.

“Thought you might want to get out of here for a bit,” Minseok said with a smile. He was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. He looked calm, unbothered, not a hint of emotion on his face.

Yifan started up the sedan and began to back up, leaving Lu Han to fumble to put on his seatbelt.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Minseok answered cryptically.

 

 

 

“A nightclub?” Lu Han stared dumbly at the pink neon sign that read _Roxies_. There was a line of people outside the door, a bouncer waving a few in at a time.

“There’s a private entrance we can use, don't worry.”

Yifan pulled around the building, to an alley that ran alongside.

“I didn't know you like nightclubs,” Lu Han said, feeling nervous about the situation. Minseok was very recognizable, it wouldn’t bode well if he were photographed clubbing. He didn't want to think about what Minseok’s father might say if pictures of the pair were published.

“Never been to one,” Minseok said simply, unbuckling his seatbelt as the car came to a stop.

Lu Han hurried to follow as Minseok alighted the car, Yifan still waiting in the driver’s seat. He glanced at Yifan, the two locking eyes. The chauffeur looked just as worried as Lu Han felt.

He jogged around the back of the black sedan just as the side door to the club was opened by a very burly and intimidating man.

“Your Highness,” the man nodded, holding the door open for them.

Lu Han didn't like the looks of the man, or the club...or hell, any of it, but he still followed the prince into the establishment.

The first thing that hit him was the noise. It was loud, which wasn’t unexpected. Then the scent of stale cigarette smoke and perfume. He wrinkled his nose.

“This way, sirs.” The burly man guided them down a long hall, opening another door. It revealed a private room, with a one-way window that looked out at the club. The furnishings were purple velvet couches, a bright pink table, dark red walls. The color scheme made Lu Han’s head hurt.

“Your server will be in shortly,” the man said, shutting the door behind him.

Minseok plopped down on the nearest sofa, staring out at the thumping dance floor. Lu Han hung back, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“Minseok,” he said quietly. “Why are we here?”

“Huh?” Minseok looked over his shoulder. When he caught sight of Lu Han’s troubled expression, he shrugged. “Thought it might be fun.”

The music was intense, even in the private room. Lu Han moved to take a seat near the prince, following his lead and looking out towards the dance floor. This was strange, all of it. They played Jenga and watched anime for fun, they didn’t go to nightclubs.

“Minseok, did something happen?”

The door to the room opened, a scantily clad woman entering and interrupting their conversation, ready to take their drink orders. Minseok, yet again, ordered for the both of them.

Once she was gone, Lu Han had to ask it again. “Is there something wrong? I mean, that we are here...” he started.

They were seated next to each other, Minseok scooting an inch closer as Lu Han talked. “I understand wanting to have fun, but if you are caught--”

Lu Han hadn’t seen it coming. He was so wrapped up in what he was going to say that he didn’t notice Minseok moving closer to him until it was too late. Minseok pressed his lips against Lu Han’s, hand going to cup Lu Han’s cheek.

And like every time before, Lu Han didn't pull away. He knew he should, but he didn’t. He kissed back, hand going to Minseok's waist.

“We should dance,” Minseok said breathlessly, grabbing Lu Han’s hand and tugging him to stand.

Lu Han stumbled towards the door, guided by the prince. “You’ll be noticed.”

“No I won’t, it’s dark enough,” Minseok assured him, reaching for the door handle. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

 

 

Three months ago Lu Han would have listed his weaknesses as his temper, his competitiveness, his stubborn nature, and his willingness to please his friends (in that order). Now Minseok was at the top of that list because despite his better judgment he wasn’t able to say no to him no matter how much he knew he should.

That is how he found himself with the future King of Korea grinding up against him on a dance floor, serving up downright sinful moves that Lu Han could never have even imagined the prince knew how to do.

And despite knowing it was so, so very wrong, he indulged in it. Put his hands on Minseok's hips, smoothed his palms against his sides. And kissed him, in public, at a club, on the dance floor, where anyone could potentially recognize them.

The fact no one apparently had up to that point, well that was a miracle of sorts.

He stood in a crowded club and kissed a man he was more than willing to betray. A man who would hate him if he ever found out what he was going to do, what he did. A man he pitied, a man he was going to use for his own gain.

When the song ended, another beginning, the one thing that could tear Lu Han away from the man in front of him happened -- nature called. 

“I have to pee,” Lu Han whisper-shouted, leaning in so Minseok could hear him.

Minseok nodded, following him out of the throng of people. “I’m going to go back to the room,” he said, patting Lu Han on the shoulder before they parted.

 

 

Lu Han went to the restroom and then started to make his way back through the crowd, towards the private room. He was stopped when someone stepped in front of him, swaying slightly on his feet.

“You’re that football player,” the man said, looking a cross between excited and horribly drunk.

Lu Han nodded, trying to be polite.

“Can I have an autograph?” the man slurred, hands digging in his pockets.

“Uh, sure.” Lu Han managed to side step the man while he was busy looking for anything for Lu Han to sign. In a second Lu Han had disappeared back into the crowd, pushing his way towards where Minseok was waiting.

It wouldn't be a good thing to have proof he was here. The last thing he wanted was to make it known, even if they were reckless.

“I have to end this,” he muttered to himself. He couldn’t keep it up. He was going to hurt Minseok so much, destroy his life….he had to have some semblance of humanity and stop kissing him, stop liking him, stop letting Minseok like him in return.

He would tell Tao the next day, he decided. This was….it wasn’t right. Catering to Minseok's whims, to his desires, was not helping either of them. They were being reckless and delaying the inevitable. They had no future together, and Lu Han didn't want to increase the pain.

He turned the corner towards the private room and stopped, backing up when he spotted Minseok out in the hall talking to someone.

_Someone he recognized. Someone he had searched online for._

Kim Minho.

He recognized the paparazzi’s slicked back hair. His leather jacket. It had to be him, he knew it.

Lu Han pressed his back to the wall, out of sight of the prince. What was Minseok doing talking to him?! Was he being threatened? Lu Han should step in, maybe Tao could pull some strings or--

“It’ll be published on Friday,” Minho said. “Do you want his identity revealed or should I use a picture where his face is obscured?”

“Might as well show who it is. They’ve already been eating him up from what you’ve shot so far, once they find out we’ve been having an affair it will blow up bigger than me and some random unknown.”

Lu Han stiffened.

 _Show his face. Affair._ It would ruin his career. If he was involved in a scandal of this magnitude...

Minseok….was working with the paparazzi? He was...he had set it all up. All the pictures, the times he had been photographed meeting with Sehun --- Minseok had set it up. But why?!

“You sure about this though? You know this is going to be a huge scandal,” Minho said, offering Minseok one last chance to say no.

“Do it. It’s the only way my father is going to grant me a divorce.”

He couldn't believe it. He couldn’t fucking believe it. Minseok was using him. Had been using him. If he were caught kissing a married man he wouldn't have a chance, no team would take him. That blared in his mind but was quickly overpowered by the deep hurt that came with realizing Minseok had set it all up. Did he even like him?

And didn’t this make him a hypocrite? Wasn’t he there to use Minseok? But he hadn’t. He hadn’t revealed the truth to Tao even when he could have.  At least yet.

Yet Minseok was ready to plaster their pictures across every magazine and internet site that would publish them. And as far as the world knew, it meant the prince was an adulterer, and Lu Han was the reason.

Lu Han felt like he was going to be sick. He hurried back down the hall, away from the prince, away from the paparazzi, away from the ugly truth that he had never seen coming.

He was a terrible person. Minseok was a terrible person. Which one would win?

Minseok had played him like he had played Minseok.

They had both been after something else.

Lu Han pulled out his phone, dialing Tao’s number, his hand shaking violently.

“This better be good, I need at least ten hours of beauty rest and you know that,” Tao answered, sounding groggy.

“I’ve got it. All of it. I’m going to come back as soon as I can. Buy me a plane ticket, pick me up at the airport and the stories is yours,” Lu Han said firmly, trying not to regret it the moment the words escaped his lips.

 

 

He knew he would never get through palace security in a taxi, so he didn’t even try. He thanked his good sense he traveled with his passport because if he didn’t have it, he would have had to return to the palace. Instead, he went straight to the airport, waiting for Tao to call him with the ticket information.

He paced, he was angry. Furious, in fact. Minseok didn’t like him, he just needed a way to get out of his fake marriage. He was willing to end Lu Han’s career for it.

But he was willing to ruin Minseok’s life for his career. It was frustrating. Unbelievably frustrating that they were both guilty, both bottom feeders.

Well fuck him, Lu Han thought.  I will win. Soon the world would know there was no marriage, to begin with. That it was all a lie. That Minseok wasn’t royal blood at all.

If Minseok thought he could use him, could plaster his picture across every tabloid and newspaper, he was wrong. Because Lu Han would use him first. If Minseok thought he could play with his emotions, well Lu Han would show him he didn't care. That it was nothing to him.

It was a relief, Lu Han decided, that this had happened. He didn’t have to feel guilty anymore. They were both horrible people.

Lu Han landed in Beijing a little after eight in the morning. He had emailed his resignation letter from his phone.

Tao was waiting for him right outside of customs, wearing dark sunglasses and a long fur coat. He pulled Lu Han into a hug once he was close enough, muttering “You look like shit.”

“Thanks.” Lu Han felt like shit. He hadn’t slept a wink, not after what had happened in the last twelve hours. He had gone from feeling like crap about his own actions, about his own guilt, to sheer adrenaline and excitement with Minseok at the club. And from there everything shattered, into a reality he couldn't have conceived of no matter how hard he tried.

“You better start telling me once we’re in the car, I woke up before noon for you.”

“I will. All of it,” Lu Han promised, feeling a burst of vindictiveness rising inside of him. He was hurt, he was upset. His heart was breaking.

 

 

“That’s it. All of it.” Lu Han sunk back into the leather seat, feeling emotionally and physically exhausted. Tao was still speeding down the expressway, radio off as Lu Han recounted everything he knew about the Korean crown prince and his made-up spouse.

When Tao didn't respond Lu Han glanced over. Tao was shaking his head.

“You can't be serious.”

“What? I am. That’s the truth, he told me himself,” Lu Han said, straightening up in his seat. “Why?”

“I can’t publish that! No pictures, no evidence but some mystery person said the chick is fake? Doesn’t exist?! Who in the hell will believe that?! That the prince has a fake wife and is illegitimate? Because we said so?!”

“I- but - it’s true!” Lu Han protested.

Tao groaned. “Are you even sure it is true? So he told you that, huh? How do you know he wasn't lying to you?” Tao countered.

“He wouldn’t li-” the words stuck in Lu Han’s throat. _He would lie_. He had lied. He had to have some proof though, he believed Minseok on this. He did. He....it suddenly occurred to him, the proof he needed. “Wait, I have something that can prove it. At least some of it.”

“Alright, I’m listening,” Tao drawled.

“His blood type. His blood type proves it,” Lu Han rambled. “It’s all in his blood type.”

 

 

Obtaining the medical records of a foreign prince was surprisingly easy, assuming you knew who to ask. Tao, of course, knew someone to ask. That is how he ended up with Minseok's latest medical report along with that of the king and his late mother.

Lu Han learned it through a phone call. He was back home for a few days, packing up some things for his upcoming trip to Germany. He would meet with the talent scout a day after he landed, and from there his future career or lack thereof would be decided.

Back at his apartment, the tiny one his parents paid the rent for, he was lost in his misery. In his anger and regret, his rage and his feeling of loss. Lost in the reality that Minseok hadn’t even tried to call him. No one had but Sehun, who wanted to know what happened. Lu Han told him he would tell him later and that was it.

He spent too much time between packing just lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to understand it all. How it had happened. Why it had happened. And how he should move forward.

 

Tao pushed the story through the editorial department in record time. On Wednesday, it was online, it was on newsstands, it was being talked about on the news programs of multiple countries worldwide.

On Wednesday, Lu Han boarded a plane to Germany without checking the news, his heart slowly falling apart.

His tryout was on Thursday, he played exceptionally well.

He barely slept that night, waiting for it. Waiting for the pictures to be released by Kim Minho. For his career prospects to dry up. But nothing was posted.

Nothing happened.

The breaking news about Kim Minseok and his supposed illegitimacy was all over the Chinese and foreign press. There was an attempt to suppress it in Korea. Search terms were blocked, the news was forbidden to report on it.

But the news got through. People were talking about it.

And on Friday afternoon, while Lu Han was sitting in the airport, waiting to board a plane to go back to Beijing, the news broke.

 

 

Crown Prince Minseok and his father held a press conference. The click of flashbulbs was immense, a blinding light.

Seeing Minseok hurt. It hurt so damn much, and Lu Han was ashamed for it. The prince stood among a throng of people -- his father, advisors, people Lu Han had never seen before.  Lu Han sat on the floor of the packed airport and watched as the king spoke.

He thought of Minseok like his own son, had raised him. There was never an attempt to deceive the public because in his eyes Minseok was his child. Was his heir.

Lies. Lu Han knew they were lies that spilled from the king’s mouth.

And then it was Minseok walking to the microphone, hand in hand with---

Lu Han’s eyes went wide. He was holding the hand of the same girl that had been so popular at Jongin’s party. She was dressed conservatively in a navy blue suit, hair tied back.

He knew. He knew at that moment. He knew even before Minseok introduced her as his wife, that is who she was.

_Lies. So many lies._

“I have done many things I am not proud of, and know that I should feel only shame for my actions. I did not intend to deceive the country in any way, for as His Majesty stated, we are as close as a father and son of blood could be.”

“My wife, Princess Yeseul, is one element that I regret. Not because we are married, but because I have not introduced her to those who matter most, the people of this country. My wife has been studying overseas. I protected her identity to allow her the experience of anonymity while she studied, and for that I am sorry. The people deserved to know her.”

“Because of the many mistakes I have made, I no longer feel that it is acceptable for me to carry the title of Crown Prince of this beautiful country. That is why, effective today, I will be abdicating my role to my younger brother Prince Jongin and ceasing to perform any duties as a member of the royal family. I will leave the palace today as a commoner, with no special titles or privileges. And to be honest, I feel that I don’t even deserve to be given this future, for I have not acted in a way that benefited society. ”

_Now boarding section one_

_Now boarding section one_

 

Lu Han took one last look at the screen before he stood, pulling his bag towards the boarding area.

 

 *****

 

**_10 years later_ **

 

Lu Han smoothed his hand over his shirt, frowning when he noticed a few wrinkles in the baby blue fabric.

“You look fine. Jesus, I thought you said you don’t even like this guy,” Tao tutted.

Lu Han looked in the mirror, scanning his outfit for the umpteenth time. “Doesn’t mean I shouldn’t look nice. And I never said that!”

“Babe, you did.”

“I said I didn’t know if I liked him, big difference.” Sighing, he stepped away from the floor length mirror. At least he didn’t look like total garbage. There was nothing he could do about the dark circles under his eyes, his sleep schedule had been a mess as of late.

Tao looked up from his laptop, smiling at his friend. “Go. Be happy. Bring me back coffee.” He gestured towards the door.

“And you’re going to just hang out at my apartment while I’m on a date?” Lu Han raised his eyebrow.

“It’s comfortable here,” Tao whined. “And my hotel is so far away.”

“Fine. Fine, but don’t break anything. And don’t get into my wine cabinet,” Lu Han warned.

Tao promised he wouldn’t, but Lu Han didn’t entirely believe him.

 

 

Berlin was freedom, at least in his mind. It was a new start, a place where the past was just that. Nothing to remind him, nothing to hold him back.  Lu Han had called it home for the past ten years, ever since he was signed to Hertha BSC. He liked the city, the hustle, and bustle, the way each day, even now, it seemed like he was discovering something new. 

It had been ten years since he left Korea, ten years of playing professionally, a couple injuries that sidelined him and now...now, as of the day prior, he was officially retired from the sport. He was old, at least by football standards. Thirty-four years old, his best day behind him, mostly because of the repeated injuries. He could have been stubborn and sought out a team that would still sign him, maybe an American one, but that would mean moving again and quite honestly, he had no desire to do so. He didn’t want to go through more shuffling around, more flights. He was tired.

Tao had flown in a couple days prior, insisting he be there for Lu Han’s grand retirement. Which apparently meant the magazine editor would just be squatting at his house, eating all his food and whining at him.

Lu Han sighed.

At least he had a date. A second date, to be exact. The first one had been a month ago, a friendly meeting at a bookstore (his date had picked the location, Lu Han honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had read a book).

His name was Do Kyungsoo. He was an expat, a Korean who had been teaching Theater at Berlin University of the Arts for a few years now. He was quiet and cute as hell. It had been a blind date set up by one of his fellow players, and now they would go on their second.

And like he had told Tao, he wasn’t quite sure if he liked Kyungsoo. Not long-term-relationship kind of like. He hadn’t done one of those in…a very long time. He was more the three dates, a one-night stand here and there type of guy.

But he would give this a chance, try like he did with the others. Because now that he was retired he saw a blurry, undetermined future ahead of him. He felt a bit aimless like he needed something to do. Something to commit to. And maybe that something was a relationship. And maybe it was with Do Kyungsoo.

He had let Kyungsoo pick the place again. It was a Korean diner, a trendy hole-in-the-wall place situated in a graffiti-laden brick building, not far from Görlitzer Park. Lu Han took the U-Bahn there, walking the rest of the way with his phone out for directions.

When he arrived at the café, he finally paid attention to the name, snorting as he looked up at the blue and white sign. Kimchi Prince. Well, that seemed a bit...yeah.

Lu Han put his phone away and opened the door, finding himself nearly blinded by the décor. A deep red wall that looked like it was a leftover shipping container ran the length of the counter. Long picnic style tables were scattered about, polished to a high shine. It was busy, waiters darting among a bevy of customers.

He scanned the restaurant, smiling when he saw Kyungsoo sitting alone near the back of the place, reading something on his phone. He made a beeline for the table, smile still in place.

Kyungsoo looked up, surprised when Lu Han reached him. He blinked at him a few times and then returned the smile.

“Hi,” Lu Han greeted, taking a seat across from his date. “You haven’t been waiting long, have you?”

“No.” Kyungsoo shook his head. His phone was still in his hand. Lu Han glanced down, seeing that he was reading a wall of text, probably something academic. “Did you find the place easily? Sorry, I know it is kind of far from where you live.”

“It’s fine,” Lu Han assured him. “And yeah, I found it right away. Some name, huh?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo agreed. “But they have the best Korean food in the city, and I’m hungry.”

They fell into easy conversation after that, Kyungsoo asking Lu Han about his recent retirement, Lu Han asking Kyungsoo about the upcoming semester. It was nice to just sit and talk, Lu Han thought. Kyungsoo wasn’t pushy, wasn’t overbearing. He liked that about him.

“Hooooly shit.”

Loud. Probably loud enough to get the attention of the entire restaurant plus the pedestrians walking outside. Heavily accented English, followed by a palm slapping down on the middle of the table separating Kyungsoo from Lu Han.

His mind might not have computed it immediately, but he should have known.

Byun Baekhyun stared down at Lu Han, eyes wide, smiling that mischievous smile Lu Han had grown used to a decade before. He was older, a few wrinkles by his eyes, but he had aged well. His hair was dyed a trendy blonde, and he wore an earring now.

And Lu Han thought he would go into cardiac arrest at his sudden, very unexpected appearance. He gaped up at Baekhyun, widening his eyes in turn.

“Lu Han!” Baekhyun shouted.

Lu Han was sure people were looking at them. How could they not when Baekhyun was so loud?

“Ball boy!!!” Baekhyun shouted again, reaching down to pull Lu Han into an awkward hug. “Jongdae! Jongdae!” he began yelling. “Come here! Now!”

Like days of old, if there was Baekhyun one would find Jongdae nearby and vice versa. His shouts were soon joined by those of his husband and before Lu Han knew it, there was another Korean man plastered to him, hugging him from behind.

“Ball boy!” Jongdae yelled. “We’ve missed you!”

Oh god, not here, not now, Lu Han thought. When the two finally let him go, he opened his mouth to speak, but predictably was cut off.

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked, hand still on Lu Han’s shoulder.

“You just kind of disappeared before. Like rude,” Jongdae rambled.

“I never forgot you. I mean, you don’t have much of an ass, but you are nice to look at.”

“Baekhyun!”

“What? I looked, I didn’t touch babe.”

“Still. I’m r _ight_ here.”

“You know I love you the most.” Baekhyun made a kissy face at his husband.

Lu Han loudly cleared his throat, which did the trick. The two Korean men fell quiet, staring at him expectantly.

“Hi,” Lu Han said, feeling a bit dizzy from the sudden turn of events. He glanced over at Kyungsoo, who was looking at the three with a mixture of confusion and perhaps fear on his face. “These are old friends of mine,” he said quickly.

“Ah, he considers us friends.” Jongdae put his hand on his heart, mimicking a swoon.

Another loud clearing of the throat. “Jongdae, Baekhyun, this is my date, Do Kyungsoo.” He gestured towards the man across from him.

Kyungsoo nodded at them in greeting.

“So you guys work here?” Lu Han couldn’t even fathom how they had ended up in Berlin. The very little he had thought of the pair in the last decade, remembering anecdotes of their hijinks, had always ended with him assuming they were still in Seoul, working for the royal family. “How’d you end up in Berlin?”

Jongdae and Baekhyun shared a look. “You mean, you don’t know?” Jongdae asked, looking at Lu Han.

“Know what?” Lu Han said.

This time the sound of someone clearing their voice did not originate with Lu Han. No, it came from behind the two former palace attendants, who summarily stepped aside to reveal the source of the noise.

Minseok.

“Hello Lu Han,” he said, face expressionless. He was wearing a white button-down shirt, a black apron, and black dress pants. He had...shit, he had aged better than any of them. He didn’t look a day over twenty-five.

Lu Han’s mouth went dry, his heart began thundering in his chest.

“This is Minseok’s restaurant,” Baekhyun explained. “ _Kimchi Prince_. Get it?” He laughed loudly.

Lu Han was sure he was probably shaking. He stood, looking at Kyungsoo. “I– I’m sorry, I have to go. I’ll call you.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun called after him as he started to walk away. Minseok said nothing. And honestly, he couldn’t pay attention to any of it, not with his mind racing, his heart thundering. He thought he was going to be sick.

 

 

 

“Wow, you really don’t like him,” were Tao’s first words when Lu Han got back. He eyed up his friend, clucking his tongue. “You look horrible. What did he do? Did he make fun of Abba?”

Lu Han shook his head. He walked to the nearest chair and plopped down, smoothing his hands over his hair.

“You know, you don’t have to date so much. It doesn’t ever seem to work out for you anyway. I mean it’s fine to be a one-night-stand kind of guy,” Tao rambled.

“Minseok is here,” Lu Han blurted out.

“What?” Tao furrowed his brow. “Who?”

“Prince Minseok,” Lu Han rasped.

Tao whistled. “Shit. Why?”

Lu Han managed to tell the story, at least the essential parts. He neglected to say he ran away like he did, that he panicked.

“I wonder why he picked Berlin of all places. Last I knew he was living in the states.” Tao looked thoughtful. “Maybe he knew you were here and wanted to see you.”

In ten years, Lu Han had made a point of never searching for Minseok online. Of never reading a single word about the man. He told himself he didn’t care that it was all in the past. And maybe if sometimes he knew he did care, he pushed those thoughts away because he _shouldn’t_. He should not care what happened to a man who used him, a man whose life he ruined with his own hand. A man who was no longer a prince, all because of Lu Han.

“Why? Why would he want to see me?” Lu asked. He would have assumed the feeling was mutual, that neither cared what the other had become, where they had gone or what they had done.

Tao shrugged. “I know you never admitted it, but I assumed you guys had a thing back then. And he’s divorced, I mean has been since right after he stepped down. I assume he is probably single still and old feelings linger.”

Of course, he was divorced. Of-fucking-course. Lu Han internally flinched.

“We didn’t have a thing, and no, that makes no sense.” Lu Han stood up. “It was just surprising to see him, that’s all.” Yes, just ignore it, just brush it off.

“Hmmm. Right.” Tao was apparently not convinced.

“I– I am going to go lay down. I’m tired,” Lu Han lied. He just needed some time to be alone. To think, or more accurately, to try to forget.

 

 

Lu Han called and apologized to Kyungsoo later that day. The professor didn’t sound particularly offended by anything, accepting the apology with ease. He did say he would be busy for the next couple of weeks so a follow-up date would have to wait, he would contact Lu Han when he had time.

Lu Han wasn’t terribly surprised when a month passed and Kyungsoo hadn’t called him again.

Tao went home a week after Lu Han ran into Minseok, promising to visit again soon. And like that Lu Han was alone, without a job, and too much time on his hands. It was a dangerous combination, one that ended up with him feeling listless and a little depressed.

Which is why he was happy when a former teammate called him and invited him out for a few drinks with some of the other players. It would be a reunion of sorts, even if it hadn’t been terribly long since Lu Han stopped practicing with them.

They were set to meet at one of the more popular restaurants near Olympiastadion, a place that felt almost like a second home to him. He was probably way too excited about the entire meetup, considering he left his apartment far earlier than was necessary. He took the U-Bahn, standing room only.

He clung to the yellow pole in the packed train car, earbuds in while he listened to Abba. At every stop, it seemed like he was jostled, people pushing into the car. He ignored it, looking at his phone.

 One particularly hard nudge, however, he could not ignore. He looked up, ready to give the offender a dirty look. The words never left his mouth. He stared, feeling like time had stopped.

Minseok gripped the yellow pole, pushed in right across from Lu Han. At first, he didn’t seem to notice him, but Lu Han couldn’t look away (and he most definitely couldn’t move away). He stared dumbly, averting his eyes when Minseok noticed him.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Berlin was a huge city. What were the chances he would ever run into Minseok once, much less twice?

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Minseok’s hand grasping onto the pole. He swallowed, kept his eyes on his phone. Two more stops until he could get off. Or maybe he should just get off on the next one, run away like a coward?

He could always take a bus or a taxi the rest of the way. When the announcement was made for the next stop, he did just that, letting go and ducking out of the open door. He walked quickly, not looking back as he disappeared into the throng of people.

Lu Han rushed towards the escalator, hands in his pockets. He took the steps two at a time, reaching the street quickly.

“Lu Han!” Of course, Minseok had followed him.

He ignored him, hurrying towards the first street crossing, hoping he could get away before he had to talk to the former prince.

The thing is…what would he even say? What could they possibly say to each other? It was not a meeting he wanted to entertain.

“Lu Han!”

Too close.

The light was changing, the walk signal flashing. Lu Han took a step forward.

“Lu Han! Wait!”

It was too fast, he never saw it coming. All that registered was a bolt of pain wracking his body, and then darkness.

 

 

He could hear voices, his mind foggy. They were speaking German, one person in broken sentences.

“Are you his guardian?”

“Guard-ian?”

Lu Han stirred, eyes opening to be met with a blinding light. He raised his hand to his head, which felt like it had been split in two.

“Mr. Lu?”

Lu Han squinted and tried to sit up, but a hand gently pressed him back into the bed. And then he remembered. He was running away, he was about to cross the street and – Minseok was standing at his bedside, looking pale.

“Yes,” Lu Han responded.

A doctor and nurse were on the other side of the bed, the doctor had a clipboard in hand.

“You are in the hospital. You were in a minor accident. Can you please tell us your name, birthdate, and what day it is?”

Lu Han rattled them off in German. The doctor nodded.

“You have a concussion. It isn’t terribly serious, but you will need to be monitored for the next two days. Do you have someone who can take you home and stay with you?” the doctor asked.

Lu Han swallowed. He didn’t. He was alone. Sure he had friends, but they were busy. It wasn’t like he could expect them to drop everything to stay with him, mainly since his entire friend circle was former teammates. They had practice, they had games….

He glanced at Minseok, who was watching him with a worried expression. He was chewing his bottom lip.

“Why were you following me?” Lu Han blurted out in Korean.

“You dropped your phone,” Minseok answered without missing a beat. He fished Lu Han’s cell phone out of his jeans pocket and held it up, the earphones still attached.

Of course. So Minseok wasn’t chasing after him for some lovelorn reason. It was all more practical. Lu Han must have dropped it while he was shoving into the crowd, the earbuds falling out and his phone along with them.

“We can’t release you without having someone to drive you and watch over you,” the doctor repeated.

Lu Han looked at Minseok, who was visibly shifting his weight on his feet. He looked uncomfortable.

“Can you watch me, for a couple of days?” he asked, feeling stupid the moment the words left his mouth.

“Me?” Minseok furrowed his brow.

“I can’t go home alone. I need someone to make sure I’m okay because of the hit on my head,” Lu Han explained.

“I….” Minseok nodded. “Fine.”

Lu Han sighed. What choice did he have? Two days in the hospital or some time with Minseok around. Neither option was ideal, and honestly, he wasn’t quite sure why he would agree to the latter. Perhaps he hit his head harder than the doctors thought….

“He can watch me,” Lu Han agreed, looking at the doctor. He hoped he wouldn’t come to regret his decisions.

Regret and Minseok were two things that seemed to go well together…

 

 

A nurse wheeled him out of the hospital, Minseok walking silently beside them. A car was waiting at the entrance, Baekhyun leaning against the passenger side door. When he saw Lu Han, he sprang to life, opening the back door.

“Ball boy, you need to be more careful,” he admonished.

Lu Han grumbled. He stood, swatting away Minseok’s hand when he tried to help him into the vehicle. He slid in, buckling his seatbelt and letting his head fall back. He had a headache from hell.

He closed his eyes, opening them when he heard someone slide in next to him. He looked over to see Minseok reaching for his seatbelt.

“You don’t sit up front?” Lu Han said.

“Habit,” Minseok answered, buckling his seat belt.

Of course, twenty-some years spent as royalty would instill some odd behavior on anyone.

Minseok cleared his throat. “Where do you live?”

Ah, right. Lu Han hadn’t even thought about it. He was about to give them directions to his apartment when he bit his tongue. He didn’t really want Minseok in his home. It was a mess, plus….it brought up memories. Too many memories of ten years ago when Minseok would drop by his quarters, spend hours sprawled out on his bed. Perhaps it was foolish, and it was definitely more than a little entitled, but he blurted out, “Can we go to your place?”

“My place?” Minseok confirmed, sounding confused. “I – okay.”

The car ride was quiet, Baekhyun keeping the music down as he drove. The first time he started to ramble Minseok shushed him. Lu Han was grateful for it, the smallest noise seemed to make his headache ten times worse.

When Baekhyun stopped the car, Lu Han was surprised to see that they were in front of Kimchi Prince.

“We live on the second floor,” Minseok explained.

 _We?_ Lu Han swallowed, batting Minseok’s hand away once again when he tried to help him unbuckle his seatbelt.

He followed Minseok through a side door and up a flight of stairs. Baekhyun disappeared inside a separate entrance, one that presumably led to the restaurant.

Minseok fumbled with his keys, finally unlocking the door and stepping inside. He held it open for Lu Han to enter.

Lu Han stepped into the apartment. It was large, exposed brick and open concept. One room contained the kitchen, a dining area, and a living room, all running together.

“You can sleep in my room,” Minseok said. “If that is okay with you.”

Lu Han hummed in response, not really caring. He just wanted to lie down, get better, and get the hell out of Minseok’s house.

He followed Minseok down a hall that branched off from the kitchen. There were three doors, all closed. Minseok opened the one at the far end of the hall, revealing his room. It was spotless, the bed neatly made, barely any decorations aside from a huge One Piece poster and a bookshelf.

“There is a bathroom there,” Minseok said, pointing to the door a few feet from the bed.

“Who else lives here?” Lu Han blurted out, needing very much to know before he crawled into Minseok’s bed. Even if it was a matter of necessity that he was there, he wanted to know.

“Baekhyun and Jongdae,” Minseok answered, adding in a quiet voice, “I’m not married.”

Lu Han snorted. “Anymore.” It was bitter, but hell, he was bitter.

Minseok stepped back towards the door. “If you need anything yell or um, call me. I’ll write my number down.” He walked to the bookshelf and retrieved a notepad, where he scrawled down his number. He handed the paper to Lu Han. “I’ll be back to check on you every couple of hours. That is what the doctor said, right?”

“Yeah.” Lu Han shuffled towards the bed.

“Try to rest. I’ll stay home for the rest of the day, so just call for me.” Minseok padded towards the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

And so he was alone, in Minseok’s room. Halfway around the world from the place he had first met Minseok, halfway around the world from a harrowing and still confusing memory.

And damn did his head ever hurt.

 

 

True to his word, Minseok came in every couple of hours to see if Lu Han needed anything. He asked for water and pain medication a couple times, but aside from that he just slept. A lot, apparently. When he finally felt well enough to get out of bed the sun had already risen, a new day has begun.

He ambled, body still sore and bruised. He left the confines of Minseok’s room and walked down the hall, his stomach grumbling.

“You’re awake.” It was Jongdae, stepping out from his room.

Lu Han nodded.

“Minseok is at the restaurant,” Jongdae explained. “So I’m your official babysitter. Hungry? Thirsty?”

“Hungry,” Lu Han answered, voice hoarse.

“I can fix that,” Jongdae chirped. “If you feel good enough you can sit in the living room while I cook.”

Lu Han grunted his agreement. Being out of bed would be nice after half a day in it. He walked to the nearest sofa and took a seat, wincing at the pain in his back. The doctor had said he was bruised, though nothing to be concerned about. He would be sore for a week or so, but everything would heal.

Jongdae went to work in the kitchen, pulling food out of the fridge and starting up the stove.

“I can’t believe we all met again,” he sing-songed, cracking an egg into a skillet. “Small world, huh?”

“Why are you guys here?” Lu Han asked, not feeling like mincing words or dancing around the subject.

He could be delusional and think it had something to do with him, but wouldn’t that honestly be a considerable delusion? It had been ten years, a very brief love affair built on lies. It wasn’t something that would make a person go searching for their long lost lover.

“Baekhyun inherited this building from his aunt last year, and he wanted to set up a restaurant. I couldn’t talk him out of it, and well Minseok….” Jongdae fell silent for a moment, cracking another egg into the pan. “You know him. He hasn’t ever really lived by himself.”

“Is that why you guys are still with him?” Lu Han asked. It was peculiar to think the two servants had followed their master into civilian life. Or maybe it wasn’t. Perhaps it made perfect sense.

“Nah. He swore he’d be fine but we kind of dragged him along. Told him he could go halfsies with us in setting up the place, but Baekhyun ended up just selling it to him outright. He’d been living in the States, running a cafe. It wasn’t doing that well, so he took us up on our offer.”

A cafe. When had Minseok ever been interested in running a cafe? Ah, but Lu Han had to remind himself, he didn’t really know that much about the man. Not really. No matter what he thought, he knew way back when most of it wasn’t true.

He really should have just stayed at the hospital. Why did he think coming to this place was a better alternative?

“You know, he talks about you sometimes,” Jongdae said, tone even, like it was something very casual.

Lu Han swallowed, anger rising up in him.

“I would dare to say he was in love with you back then, but hey, what do I know?” Jongdae flipped the egg in the pan. “When you left so suddenly he kind of had a breakdown. That news story broke. He lost his title, divorced his wife. He was a mess.”

“Are you trying to make me feel sorry for him?” Lu Han asked, bitter.

“No. Just telling you what happened,” Jongdae hummed.

Lu Han closed his eyes. Should they feel sorry for Lu Han? Wasn’t he the one who facilitated Minseok’s downfall? Ah, but Minseok would have ruined him first. Why he hadn’t….he had no idea. So many unknowns, a decade of unknowns. Enough that Lu Han didn’t want to think about, so much so he ended up in an accident.

But what if he just asked? What if...

When the front door opened, Lu Han snapped his eyes open. Minseok stood in the doorway, wearing an apron.

“You’re awake,” he said, stating the obvious.

“He’s hungry too,” Jongdae said.

“Ah.” Minseok rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

Lu Han looked away. “I’m going to go home soon.”

“The doctor said two days,” Minseok blurted out, sounding insistent.

“I feel fine,” Lu Han argued. Okay, so maybe he didn’t feel fine, but he felt well enough to go home. It was foolish to ever agree to the arrangement. Nothing good could come of it.

“What if you pass out again and hit your head? It would be my fault for not watching you.” Minseok took a few steps towards him.

“It wouldn’t be the first time something was your fault,” Lu Han quipped, tone biting. “I’ll be fine.”

“Hey, not to butt in when you guys are clearly getting along so well,” Jongdae interrupted, voice dripping with sarcasm. “But maybe you two should talk about some things.”

“We have nothing to talk about,” they answered in tandem, leaving Jongdae to roll his eyes.

“Right. Clearly. My mistake.”

Lu Han crossed his arms, leaning back in the sofa. Minseok stood awkwardly near the door. Neither man said anything, the tension thick in the air.

“Alright, well your omelet is done so I will just leave you two to stare angrily at the wall.” Jongdae clicked off the gas on the stove. He walked into the living room, plate in hand. He set it on the table by Lu Han.

“Enjoy, and please don’t kill each other.” He was quick to leave, and Lu Han couldn’t blame him. The atmosphere was not very welcoming.

Lu Han began picking at the eggs with his fork, pointedly ignoring Minseok.

The former prince padded to the kitchen and began rustling around in the cupboards.

Lu Han took a few bites before he set the fork down. It wasn’t that the food was bad he just didn’t feel like eating.

It was a bad idea ever agreeing to this. Lu Han pushed the plate away and stood, deciding then and there that he would leave. He could take a taxi home, no big deal.

He walked towards the door, ready to get the hell out of there.

“You are not seriously leaving.”

“Yes, I am,” Lu Han said firmly, beginning the search for his shoes. There was a mound of them piled by the door. How Minseok put up with such a mess was beyond Lu Han.

“No, you’re not.” Minseok was quick to block his way, sidling past him to stand between the door and the pile of shoes. He held his arms out, glaring at Lu Han. “The doctor said two days.”

“And I said I’m fine,” Lu Han said through gritted teeth.

“No.”

“Yes.”

Lu Han had half a mind to push him out of the way, but he didn’t. He put his hands on his hips and stared the shorter man down. “Why do you care what in the hell happens to me? You didn’t care ten years ago.”

 _Oh._ Oh. Lu Han looked away, huffing out a breath.

“I did care ten years ago and I care now,” Minseok said firmly.

Lu Han laughed a sharp noise. “Right. Clearly, you did. That is why you were going to ruin my career. You would have too if you had the chance. I just ruined you first.”

Crap. He really needed to shut his mouth and fast. Minseok didn’t flinch or show any other reaction but the tight set of his jaw.

“I lied, we need to talk,” Minseok said, hands still held out to block Lu Han’s way.

“I don’t want to talk,” Lu Han firmly answered.

“Then listen.” Minseok stared him down. “Because I have a lot to say to you.”

Lu Han made a move to push past him, but Minseok was fast. He was stronger than Lu Han would have guessed. He was stunned when Minseok was able to block him, keeping him from moving forward.

“There is a lot you didn't know about ten years ago. A lot that I didn’t tell you.”

“Fuck you,” Lu Han spit the words out, his hands balling up into fists at his side.

“I was never going to ruin your career. I was never going to. I only wanted you to get me out of there. That’s it. That was all. I set it up, Lu Han.” He sputtered, trying to get as much of it out as he could. “I made sure you saw me talking to Kim Minho so you wouldn’t back down. I needed you to tell your friend about me, I needed that scandal to break so my father would let me go.”

Lu Han narrowed his eyes. “You what?”

“I knew you were there to spy on me, that’s why you were hired. I knew it all along. I knew your association with Zitao, and I guessed exactly why you were sent there.” Minseok’s eyes never left his own. “I was afraid you weren’t going to go through with it, that you wouldn’t want to hurt me so that is how I made sure you would. I made it so you would hate me, even if I – god, it hurt.”

Lu Han raised his fist, a gut reaction. He stopped just short of sending it careening into Minseok’s jaw like he wanted to. “You played me.”

“You were there to play me too,” Minseok shot back. “We used each other to get what we wanted.”

Lu Han’s fist shook. He wanted to punch Minseok in the face, to knock him out. To cause him pain, but no…not like this. He let his fist drop.

“I was never married, that was all an act that my father insisted on. One less lie while I stepped down. She was engaged to Jongin, but not after that day. She was another sacrificial lamb for my father,” Minseok continued. “You, you were the only thing I wanted. I didn’t lie, but I also knew it couldn’t work.”

“You expect me to believe that?” Lu Han wanted to laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

“No. I don’t. But it’s the truth. I wanted you, but I used you. And you used me. And we both got what we wanted.” Minseok looked away, swallowing.

“I hated you,” Lu Han seethed. “I hated you so much.” What he didn’t say is that other feelings in the past decade had consumed him. Regret skirted the edge of his memory. Regret that he had done that to Minseok, doubt that Minseok would do the same to him. That he would have ever published the story that he seemed to be handing over to Kim Minho because he hadn’t –– it had never been published.

“You should have. You should hate me. But don’t think for a minute I shouldn’t hate you a little. You would have sold me out. If we hadn’t – if, you would have sold me out without knowing.” Minseok blinked, a stray tear falling from his eyes. “Did you care about me? I cared about you. Even if I didn’t deserve to.” He blinked again, moving to press his back against the wall.

Lu Han had enough. He pushed past Minseok, this time without resistance. He took the stairs two at a time, rushing onto the sidewalk, his head spinning with what he had just been told.

Was it true? Could it be true?

He hailed a taxi cab, dashing inside the vehicle and slamming the door after him.

 

 

Lu Han stared up at the ceiling. He was flat on his back, sprawled out on his bed. It had been two days since he fled Minseok’s apartment. Two days full of bad memories and second-guessing.

What had happened a decade ago? Of course, he had his memories, but did he know the entire story and quite honestly did it matter to him? He picked at his bedspread, mind wandering.

He liked Minseok once upon a time. He liked him a lot. And then he found out he was being used, that the entire affair was meant to start a scandal. Yet Minseok was claiming it was all real affection, that the scandal was nothing but a hard push to get Lu Han to tell Tao about his illegitimacy.

Under the layers of anger, if he thought back, had there been real affection between them? And honestly, did it matter?

His phone buzzed, vibrating against his arm. He fumbled for it, picking it up and seeing that it was a call from Sehun. He slid his lock screen, answering with a weak “Hey.”

“When were you going to tell me you ran into Minseok?”

Seriously, fuck his life, he thought. He gritted his teeth. “I didn’t realize that mattered.”

“Usually it wouldn’t, but my husband has been on the phone with Baekhyun for like an hour a day trying to decipher this whole mess. And that really cuts down on my bedroom activities, yunno? So yeah, it matters. What in the hell is going on?”

Right. Of course Baekhyun would call Yifan and of course, Sehun would know because they were married. And it all came full circle, unfortunately.

It had been a rule between the two friends for the last decade. Lu Han didn’t care what happened to Minseok, so Sehun didn’t talk about him. He didn’t speak about Baekhyun or Jongdae either, aside from every now and then mentioning they were doing okay or that they had monopolized Yifan’s time via Skype.

“What mess?” Lu Han dared to ask, maybe a little morbidly curious. Was it wrong to hope that Minseok was upset?

“Apparently you gave him some mid-life crisis or something? I don’t know. Just lots of stuff about crying. Like what the hell?”

What the hell indeed. Lu Han held the phone away, sighing loudly. “It’s complicated.”

“Yeah, I gathered as much. Is there something you didn’t tell me about before? I mean, I guessed bad shit went down when you quit your coaching gig with him, but I assumed it was because he’s an ass. Now I’m not so sure.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Lu Han said, gripping the phone.

“So I gathered. Hey, just fix this so my husband can stop talking to Baekhyun more than me, okay.”

Another sigh. “How have you been?” Lu Han asked weakly, hoping to change the subject.

“Good. I assume you watched my last game?” Sehun let him, thankfully.

“Yeah,” Lu Han said. “You were amazing.”

 

 

Without his career to keep him busy he was listless. Lu Han felt like he spent days inside, parked in front of the television marathoning shows or in front of his computer playing games. And through the days he kept going back to his encounter with Minseok. It was foolish, really, to let it preoccupy so much of his time. Yet he couldn’t stop wondering what really happened.

How had Minseok known? How had he known that Lu Han was there because of Tao? It ate at him, no matter how much he tried to ignore it. Which is how Lu Han ended up calling the man himself one night after a few too many glasses of wine.

“Minseok knew that I was there to spy on him.” Not hello, how are you, or anything of the sort. Right to the point.

“Yeah, I know,” Tao answered simply.

Lu Han nearly dropped the phone. “What?!”

“I said I knew.” There was the noise of traffic in the background, it was clear that Tao was driving. “Why?”

“How in the fuck did you know?! How did he know?”

“Babe, babe, calm down,” Tao crooned into the phone. “It wasn’t that hard to figure out. He never sued after the story was published. It was too easy. For crying out loud, his people are the ones who offered me his medical records.”

Lu Han clenched the phone.

“I mean, I didn’t know until after you came back if that helps. Anyway, gotta go. Love you. Hope you’re staying busy in your retirement, old man. Mmmmmm.”

_Click._

Lu Han tossed his phone on the nearest chair and laughed in sheer disbelief. The world was indeed a ridiculous and unexpected place.

 

 

And the world was never short on surprises. A year ago, five years ago, Lu Han would never have even considered it. A month ago he would have laughed in the face of anyone who so much as suggested it. But now…now…

He hadn’t been able to let it go. Ever since his confrontation with Minseok that is all he thought about. The past had been dredged up full force, and it didn’t seem to want to go away anytime soon. Hatred became confusion and confusion turned into curiosity. A blur of memories and second-guessing of what actually happened –– it kept him awake at night.

Lu Han could admit it was a piss poor relay system, but he wasn’t about to go back to Kimchi Prince and end up with Jongdae and Baekhyun talking his ear off while he tried to find a few minutes to talk to a man he formerly claimed to hate.

And so he asked Sehun to have Yifan tell Baekhyun to ask Minseok. And yes, that made his head hurt and made him feel like a total jackass. But it was nothing but effective because one autumn afternoon, Minseok was knocking on his front door.

He padded to the door, opening it to reveal the man who once was next in line to the throne of Korea. Minseok looked nervous. He was wearing a navy blue jacket, jeans, and a t-shirt. He looked pale, hands thrust in his coat pocket.

“Hello,” Minseok greeted, sounding weak, sounding afraid. It was a far cry from the anguished outburst that had happened the last time they met.

“Come in,” Lu Han said, stepping aside.

He had thought long and hard about what he wanted to say to Minseok if they talked again. When the idea had first solidified in his mind, he had practiced it all in front of his bathroom mirror. He would remain calm and composed, matter-of-fact. He would ask the questions he wanted to be answered just so he could put it all to rest.

He wanted the entire story. All of it. And then he could forget about it. Or so it went in his head.

Now, with Minseok slipping his shoes off and standing near the door, looking afraid to walk any further, his resolve crumbled little by little.

“We can talk in here,” Lu Han said, leading the way to his dining room table.

He took a seat, not offering Minseok coffee or water. He wasn’t in the mood to be that friendly.

Minseok sat, not taking his coat off. When he met Lu Han’s eyes, he looked away.

“I want to know it all,” Lu Han said. “I want to know how you knew about me. How you knew I was working for Tao, and why it happened the way it did.”

Minseok cleared his throat. “During your background check your friendship with Huang Zitao came up. I knew who he was from my dealings with Kim Minho. Minho’s been on my family’s payroll for years, pushing good press when we need it. I convinced my father it wasn’t anything to be worried about, and honestly, I wasn’t sure that it was until I was alerted to the phone calls.”

Lu Han watched, him, jaw tight.

“Your calls were monitored as a safety precaution. They told me first that you were talking to him and I was able to stop that from getting to my father. I knew then that you were the answer I was looking for.” Minseok stared at the floor, worrying his bottom lip for a few seconds before continuing. “I just needed out. I couldn’t do it anymore. I wasn’t happy. Initially, I thought perhaps we could have a scandal, that I would instigate it all and use Minho to break it. But after a few days, I knew you would do it yourself. That as long as I told you the truth you would break the news.

“So I got close to you. I let you get close to me until I could say it. But you didn’t tell Zitao right away. I wondered why. I wondered why you were holding back. And I wondered why….” Minseok’s shoulders stiffened. He looked up, making eye contact with Lu Han. “I debated so much if I should ever tell you how much I liked you. I knew it would be bad for both of us, but I convinced myself in some sick way that I deserved a little bit of happiness, and so I confessed to you. I was…I loved you. I was selfish. And when I knew I had messed it all up, that you would never break the story, I had to push you away, so I did.

“I never would have ruined your career. Not after – no, not after we got together. I could never hurt you like that, just like you didn’t want to hurt me. But I needed that story to break, or I felt like I would wither away in the palace. I could never be happy. I knew it, and so I did what I thought was best. I knew you would be off to Europe as long as you had something to report, so I set it up. I gave your friend my medical records, I made sure it was published. And I shoved you far enough away until you would never even think to speak to me again.

“I hated it, you know.” Minseok sucked in a breath. “I hated that I lost you, but I was proud that you would have a good life. A life you wanted. That you wouldn’t have to see me anymore, because I wasn’t worth it. I’m still not worth it. When I came to Berlin, I felt like I was looking over my shoulder day and night, afraid I would see you. Afraid that I would see the hatred in your eyes, all of it well deserved. I hated it because I still love you as fucked up as that all is. As impossible as it is after ten years, fuck, I still love you.”

Silence.

Lu Han gripped his hands together, feeling a wave of emotions. Some angry, some sad. Regret and doubt and a dozen other things he couldn’t pinpoint.

“Is that all?” he asked, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

“No,” Minseok answered. “I want to know, I want to know…did you like me? Then, I mean.”

Lu Han closed his eyes for a millisecond, opening them and then nodding. “I liked you. I pitied you.” He paused, then said it without thinking. “I think I still pity you in some way.”

And it felt good to verbalize it, to admit to something, to anything. To say out loud what the entire situation, what this person, meant to him way back when.

Minseok blinked, eyes filling with tears. “You shouldn’t pity someone who treated you the way I did. I’m sorry, Lu Han, I’m sorry.”

“I felt so damn guilty,” Lu Han admitted. “I regretted it constantly, you know? When we started spending time together I couldn’t – I couldn’t help it. I hated what I was going to do to you. Because I liked you so much. And I still feel guilty.” He took a deep breath before he continued. “Because I wasn’t any better, and maybe I knew that. But I thought you were better and then knowing you weren’t….”

“We both made mistakes,” Minseok said quietly, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand.

“Yes, we did.” Lu Han didn’t argue. If he wanted to put everything to rest, he needed to trust what Minseok was telling him, and if he trusted him then that was the reality. They both made mistakes. They had hurt each other in very selfish ways.

Lu Han stared down at the tabletop, feeling lost. If he was looking for a neat and tidy resolution to everything, it hadn’t occurred. He felt like he had even more to think about now.

“I want to start over,” Minseok said. “I want us to start over.”

Lu Han looked up, meeting his eyes. “What?” He hadn’t expected it, not in a million years.

“If you can forgive me, if I can forgive you, we should try it again.” Minseok blinked away tears. “It would be foolish not to, if we both still like each other, if we are both single.”

“That is a lot to ask,” Lu Han said quickly. “For both of us.”

“I know. But think about it.” Minseok pushed his chair back and stood. “You know how to find me if you’re willing to give it another go.”

Lu Han let Minseok see himself out. He remained seated at the dining table, hands clenched in front of him. He felt numb.

 

 

Lu Han likened it to a small scale invasion because that is what it felt like. First, it was Sehun and Yifan, announcing a surprise visit. Sehun’s season had ended due to an injury. He had undergone surgery on a ligament in his left leg, had started the rounds of physical therapy, but was already complaining incessantly about being bored. Somehow that translated into a two-week jaunt to Berlin to annoy his old friend.

Next came Tao, who had business in the German capital. He flew in a day after Yifan and Sehun arrived, and as expected he preferred sleeping at Lu Han’s to spending his nights at a hotel. And so Lu Han’s house was full, his days of being listless replaced with running around non-stop, catering to an injured Sehun while trying to stop Tao from breaking things by accident.

The saving grace was Yifan, who looked just as stressed out as Lu Han felt. The man seemed to sense the grand mistake that was introducing Tao and Sehun. The two became fast friends, or as Lu Han liked to think of it, brothers-in-arms when it came to annoying the hell out of him. What made it all the more amazing was the communication barrier between them. Tao’s Korean was awful, and while Sehun had picked up his fair share of Chinese being married to a man from Guangzhou, he wasn’t exactly fluent. Yet somehow they seemed to communicate well enough to make Lu Han want to tear his hair out.

Three days in and the two of them made their escape, leaving the sudden besties to spend time together doing whatever evil deed they were sure to conjure up. Lu Han took Yifan along for the usual tourist destinations  --  a trip to the Brandenburg Gate, an afternoon on museum island.

Yifan wasn’t as chatty as his husband, never had been, which was something Lu Han could appreciate about him. He didn’t speak frivolously, which made Lu Han wonder how he ever managed to spend an hour talking to Baekhyun. He supposed Yifan probably didn’t get a word in edgewise.

Speaking of the devil(s)...

Somewhere between the Old National Gallery and the Bode Museum, Yifan brought them up. “Baekhyun and Jongdae know we’re in town. They asked if you would like to join Sehun and I for dinner at their restaurant.” Yifan didn’t sound particularly excited about his future dinner plans, nor insistent that Lu Han agree to go. He just said it and fell silent.

Dinner at Kimchi Prince meant time with Minseok, most likely. Lu Han had gone two weeks without seeing him, the last time was when they had the talk at Lu Han’s apartment. Minseok had left him to make a decision, one that Lu Han hadn’t made. It wasn’t lack of trying that had him just as noncommittal as the second the questions were asked. No, he really had thought about it, a lot. What it might be like to start over with Minseok now that so much time had passed, now that they were both in very different places in their lives than the first time around. But the answer hadn’t come to him, the decision hadn’t been made, so he hadn’t bothered to reach out to him.

He sighed. Maybe it would be good for him to just see Minseok again, not making any promises but just be in his presence. It could help him make a decision, to understand how the things he was feeling fit into the present and potential future.

“I guess I can go,” he said quietly.

“Okay. I’ll let Baekhyun know,” Yifan answered, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

 

 

Baekhyun picked them up a couple days later, a late Monday evening after Tao had finished his work for the day (seriously, Lu Han still had no idea what he was doing in Berlin, but he thought it best if he didn’t ask). He drove them over to Kimchi Prince, chattering on the entire way -- Jongdae had a recent case of strep throat but was better, Baekhyun was still confused about fashion, How did Sehun get hurt?, oh, by the way, did you guys know this shop has to die for donuts?! It made Lu Han’s head spin all while reminding him of old times.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Lu Han did a double take. It was shuttered, with a closed sign on the door.

“Private party,” Baekhyun explained, laughing in a way that didn’t make Lu Han feel precisely at ease.

A large table was already set when they walked in, Jongdae rushing to and from the kitchen to bring out more snacks. He stopped when he saw Yifan and rushed to give the taller man an awkward half hug.

“My favorite Chinese chauffeur!” He smiled, patting Yifan on the back.

“You better translate for me,” Tao warned, sauntering to the table and taking a seat. He looked around, seemingly unimpressed by the restaurant.

Lu Han sighed, following his lead. He glanced towards the back of the restaurant, wondering where Minseok was. He didn’t have to wait long --  Minseok walked in through the side door a couple minutes after they arrived.

Minseok offered a warm greeting to Yifan and a small smile to Sehun. Lu Han didn’t miss the way Sehun glared at the former prince the moment he showed up. When Minseok turned towards where Lu Han was sitting next to Tao, he nodded politely, showing no emotion.

And maybe, just maybe, it disappointed Lu Han a little bit. It seemed so distant given their last meeting that it left an unpleasant feeling in his gut.

Baekhyun joined Jongdae in hauling out drinks and food, carrying on four different conversations while they appeared intermittently at the table. Lu Han chuckled at the pair, wondering how they kept anything straight.

Minseok took a seat across from Yifan. Sehun was seated on Yifan’s other side, with Tao across from him and then Lu Han to Tao’s right.

“How is Jongin?” Minseok asked, looking at Yifan. He still worked for Minseok’s family, though he had moved out of the grace and favor palace residence when he married Sehun.

“Good,” Yifan answered. “He’s nervous about the new baby.”

Baby? Lu Han leaned forward. He really hadn't paid any attention at all to Minseok or his family since he had left Korea. Jongin had children now? The thought made him smile. Jongin was stuck in his mind as a mischievous teenager, trying to reconcile that image with that of a father was amusing.

“How many kids does he have?” Lu Han found himself asking.

“Two,” Minseok quickly answered. “A boy and a girl on the way. So I guess, um, one technically right now. They are a handful, just like their father.”

“I can only imagine.” Lu Han laughed. He had a soft spot for Jongin even after all these years.

“His wife likes to complain that she has two babies with one on the way.” Minseok chuckled.

“He really hasn’t settled down,” Yifan agreed.

“Ah, but he isn’t a bad kid.” Minseok leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. “He’ll do the country well.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun shuffled back towards the table, their hands finally free of cups and plates. They slid in, one on each side, Baekhyun taking the place next to Tao and Jongdae next to Minseok. “What are we talking about?” Jongdae asked, reaching for a plate.

“Jongin,” Minseok answered.

“Ah, yeah. He’s a dad now!” Baekhyun looked at Lu Han as he spoke.

“So I heard.” Lu Han noticed the blank look on Tao’s face. Feeling sorry for him he leaned in and rattled off an explanation of what they were talking about. He nodded, looking a bit disinterested in the entire topic.

Baekhyun began telling Yifan about the restaurant, the operations and how well they had been doing. Lu Han started to pick at the food, taking a beer from Jongdae when he offered it to him.

It was oddly pleasant, as the minutes passed, to sit with old friends and acquaintances and chat about nothing and everything at once. Lu Han found himself laughing, ignoring the first pangs of emotion that hit him when he saw Minseok.

They ate and drank, and there was little to no tension in the room until Sehun opened his mouth and blurted out the question. “Why were you such a dick to me? You seem nice now.”

Everyone fell quiet, looking between Minseok and Sehun.

“I was going through some rough times. I’m sorry I, it wasn’t you. I was frustrated and I took it out on people around me,” Minseok explained, sounding sincere.

Sehun pursed his lips. “You didn’t take it out on Lu Han,” he pointed out.

Minseok glanced in Lu Han’s direction. “No, I didn’t,” he confirmed. He looked back at Sehun. “But you have to understand, Lu Han is a thousand times hotter than you.”

Sehun sputtered, beer flying out of his mouth. Yifan guffawed while Baekhyun and Jongdae praised Minseok on his joke. Only Tao was silent, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Lu Han laughed, taking a swig of his beer. Minseok could be smooth when he wanted to be.

 

 

It was dark when they left. They called a cab since Jongdae and Baekhyun had both had a few beers and shouldn’t be driving. There were hugs and handshakes as they went, Baekhyun and Jongdae attacking Lu Han with a group hug.

When it came to Minseok, it was a smile and a nod. They hadn’t said anything to each other in private, their conversation only happening around the table, with their friends in attendance. They hadn’t spoken of what transpired between them before or what might happen again.

“Bye, Lu Han,” Minseok said, walking with the group towards the door.

“Bye,” Lu Han responded, and like that he was walking away. No promises of a future meetup. Nothing. And it felt good to not have anything heavy and burdensome, anything emotionally painful, hanging over them for once.

Later that night, after Yifan and Tao were both passed out, Sehun brought it up. “Minseok likes you.”

They were watching television, both curled up on Lu Han’s white oversized couch. “Probably,” Lu Han muttered, knowing the actual answer was a _yes_.

“So, what are you going to do about it?” Sehun asked, nudging Lu Han with his foot.

Lu Han sighed. “I don’t know yet.”

“Listen.” Sehun struggled to sit up, his injured leg getting in the way. “I don’t know what in the hell happened between you two ten years ago because you won’t tell me, but as your friend, I have to say it. You’ve been alone long enough.”

“What?” Lu Han blurted out, offended. “I’m fine alone.”

“Yeah, right.” Sehun rolled his eyes. “Fine if you are playing football, which means you are never alone except for like two weeks a year. Now that you’re retired what do you do all day? Lu Han, you’ve spent a long time just chasing your career. Don’t you think that it might be nice just to date for once? Plus, hell, it isn’t like you could do better. Sure, Minseok was a dick, but he seems okay now. Plus he is former royalty _and_ rich.”

“Are you telling me to go after him for money?!” Lu Han squeaked, offended.

“No. But it helps that he has his own stash. I know you’re not poor, but better if you both have your own income, yunno. And--” Sehun wagged his finger in Lu Han’s direction. “He’s kinda hot. And likes football.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Lu Han huffed.

“Right. Well. Die alone then, see if I care,” Sehun drawled. He struggled to get up, falling back into the sofa. “Can you get me my crutches?”

Lu Han sighed. “yeah.”

 _Die alone._ Like he would. The nerve of his friend. Pfft.

 

 

Lu Han was lonely. Tao, Yifan, and Sehun had been gone for three weeks, allowing him plenty of time to get back into his aimless routine of doing nothing all day. He debated going out, finding a hobby...or maybe----

Three sharp knocks on his front door broke up his umpteenth what-hobby-should-I-do thinking session. He padded to the door, opening it to reveal Baekhyun and Jongdae, holding up a bag of takeout.

“Hey, ball boy,” Baekhyun barked. “Came to feed you.”

“How have you been?” Jongdae asked, not waiting to be invited in. He stepped past Lu Han and began taking his shoes off, his husband following his lead.

“I -- good. What are you guys doing here?” Lu Han stared at them, dumbfounded.

“Feeding you, remember. Are you going senile in your old age?” Jongdae clucked his tongue. “Now where do you keep your plates?”

 

 

Lu Han gave up, eating with them and just going with the flow. He suspected they had an ulterior motive for being there, which wasn’t apparent until they were about to leave.

“Yeah, so get this. Minseok is talking about moving back to Korea. Getting out of the restaurant business,” Baekhyun said. “You know, settling down to do nothing all day like you probably do now you can’t manhandle balls all day.”

“I didn’t-!” Lu Han protested.

“Not to be that person, Lu Han, but to be that person, if you’re going to do anything you should do it soon. I don’t think he really wants to go back, but he doesn’t see anything for him here,” Jongdae said.

“Also he really needs to get laid so please do that too because god, he is such a dick lately.” Baekhyun sighed, throwing his hands up for emphasis.

Jongdae nudged Baekhyun in the ribs, side-eying him. “Just, think about it. Do what you want, but he won’t be here forever.”

Lu Han nodded. “Okay.”

He had a lot of thinking to do.

 

 

He wasn’t courageous, which he felt like he’d proven time and time again over the last few months. He was better at running away than staying, better at avoiding than committing. And so when he made a decision, it was tinged with the cowardice that had plagued him. He didn’t go to Kimchi Prince, he didn’t chase Minseok through an airport stopping him from leaving. He texted him.

_Can we talk?_

Not _please stay,_ or w _e should try again_ or any of the other things he probably should have said.

_I have time tomorrow_

Lu Han shot back a text, asking where they should meet.

_I’ll send you an address_

A few seconds later the address came through. Lu Han punched it into his phone, waiting for the results to come up. He knew it was close to Kimchi Prince but wasn’t sure exactly where. When it came up as a part of Görlitzer Park, Lu Han had a moment of confusion. And then he zoomed in, realizing what Minseok was asking.

He wanted to meet on the football field.

Lu Han smiled at his phone. It was too fitting.

 

 

Lu Han dressed in his old practice uniform. He shoved his shin guards and shoes into a duffel bag and set out, feeling equal parts nervous and excited. The day was cloudy, rain was in the forecast, but the weather was the least of Lu Han’s worries.

He ignored some of the looks he received on the U-bahn. It was evident a few people recognized him when they did a once over. It was hard to hide when you were wearing your old football jersey. He was happy no one asked for an autograph because he wasn't in the mood to humor anyone. He was too nervous about what was to come. What he was going to say and what Minseok might say in return.

The decision was one he should have made ages ago, or so that is what he concluded. When he considered Minseok leaving, flying back to Seoul, without saying a word to him -- it hurt. And it didn’t hurt in the same way that his memories hurt him. It wasn’t because he was angry or looking for the truth. It was because he would feel like he missed his chance. That after a long time of being stubborn, of feeling victimized, deep down he missed the man. He missed him for a decade, but it was carefully buried under his career. He was too busy to think about it, to focus on it, when he was training and playing almost nonstop.

But at the end of the day, what had happened back in Seoul, the reason he had told Tao the truth, was because he was in love. He was in love and hurt, devastated by what he saw as a betrayal. And maybe it still was a betrayal in a sense, but it was one he could understand in retrospect. Minseok was right, they both got what they wanted. The more Lu Han had considered it over the last few weeks, the more he could see it as truth. He had his career, Minseok had his freedom. And the undercurrent that ran beneath their goals and dreams was the feelings they had for each other.

Ten years was a long time to be apart. It was a long time to not speak to someone, especially someone you parted with on bad terms. A month, two months, was a short period of time to spend falling in love with someone. When both time periods were weighed against each other, the lengthier should win out, or at least that would be the logical thing. An affair based on lies shouldn’t end in love, and a long separation would not end in a reunion.

But life isn't like football. It wasn’t a set of rules, hard and fast, to live by. Ten years could mean nothing when two months was so much more life-changing. Lu Han had never been in love in his entire life, he realized. Not until Minseok, and never after.

He had to try again.

He wanted to try again.

He just hoped Minseok still thought the same.

 

 

Lu Han spotted Minseok on the far end of the field as he approached. He was dribbling the ball, footwork as clean as Lu Han remembered it.

Lu Han walked to the stands and dropped his bag down. He sat, changing out of his sneakers, putting on his shin guards, socks, and cleats. He glanced at Minseok the entire time, noting how concentrated he was. Minseok had yet to notice that Lu Han had arrived, which Lu Han was happy about. It was nice to just look at him for a minute, or two, to appreciate his form as he deftly handled the football.

When Lu Han started doing his warm-up stretches, Minseok caught sight of him. He kicked the ball up and grabbed it. Putting the ball under his arm, he began walking towards Lu Han.

“You showed,” Minseok called out.

“Yeah, I did,” Lu Han shouted back. He stopped stretching and walked towards Minseok. He was dressed in a navy blue uniform, hair already messy from the wind. His cheeks were flushed, and if Lu Han was being honest, he looked absolutely beautiful like this.

Minseok stopped a few feet in front of him. He stared at Lu Han like he knew what was coming.

Lu Han cleared his throat. His heart started to race, a flood of future states entering his mind. Minseok could say no, he could laugh at him. “I want to try again. I want to start over,” Lu Han said, somehow getting the words out.

Minseok tilted his head to the side. “Do you?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Then score first. Otherwise sorry, you had your chance. You made me wait so long I changed my mind.” Minseok smiled mischievously. He dropped the ball, kicking it past Lu Han before the other man could so much as comprehend what had just happened.

Lu Han chased after him, cleats ripping into the grass. Minseok was fast, faster than Lu Han remembered. It took everything for Lu Han to catch up to him. He angled his body, attempting to stab his foot forward and steal the ball.

Minseok anticipated the move, right foot steering the ball out of Lu Han’s reach, sliding it further down the pitch. Lu Han tried again, catching up and moving laterally, choppy steps getting in the way of Minseok’s path. Minseok dribbled the ball away yet again, left leg diverting it until Lu Han was scrambling to connect, foot jutting out but missing.

Lu Han sucked in a breath and followed, shoulders brushing against Minseok's for a split second before the smaller man darted ahead. Lu Han sprinted, catching up with him yet again. He shot his right foot out, angling in a fluid movement. His foot made contact with the ball with a whack. Minseok attempted to move it out of reach but this time he was too slow.

Lu Han kicked the ball away, rushing down the field with his opponent giving chase. It began to rain, the first few drops falling lightly across the field. Lu Han ignored the change in weather, eyes on the goal as he dribbled down the field. He could see it. He could make it. And if this is what Minseok wanted to start over, he sure as hell would sink the goal one way or another.

Or so he thought. It began to rain harder, the grass suddenly wet. Minseok was there in a flash, shoulder brushing Lu Han’s while he moved in to steal. Lu Han was quick to avoid the attack, at least until his foot slipped on the damp grass. He faltered, giving Minseok the opening he needed.

By the time he recovered from his misstep Minseok was already a few yards ahead of him. Lu Han gave chase, but the wet ground made it difficult. His cleats weren’t his best pair and the field wasn’t the best maintained. He ended up slipping a little yet again, slowing him down. He tried to recover ground, reaching Minseok a couple of times only to have the smaller man move the ball out of his reach.

And then Minseok rocketed the ball into the goal, Lu Han watching in horror as it hit the net and bounced back.

They were both out of breath, faces flushed, rain soaking their uniforms, their hair, and the field. Minseok faced him, smiling widely. “I thought you said you’re a professional,” Minseok shouted.

Lu Han knew just how to respond. He stalked towards where Minseok was standing. “I thought you said you’re an amateur,” he rasped.

He didn’t stop until he had pulled Minseok to him, hand going to rest on the nape of his neck. The rain continued to pour down, but neither man cared, not then, not after so long. Lu Han looked into his eyes, Minseok staring back. His bangs were plastered to his forehead, his navy blue uniform was soaked, hugging him. Lu Han knew he probably looked equally as disheveled.

“Take pity on me?” Lu Han whispered, eyes lowering to Minseok’s lips.

“On one condition,” Minseok answered, voice low. His hands went to rest on Lu Han’s waist.

“Anything.”

“Promise never to be such a stubborn ass in the future. And neither of us are allowed to lie ever again.” Minseok let out a puff of hot air, it tickled Lu Han’s mouth.

“Done.”

Minseok smiled, leaning up to press his lips to Lu Han’s. Lu Han kissed him, tongue sliding into Minseok’s mouth the second he parted his lips.

They stood like that, in the rain, lips locked together, soaking wet. They stood on a field in Berlin, which was a long way from a field in a secretive palace in Seoul. A lifetime away from titles and lies and paparazzi. A lifetime away from betrayals and anger, regret and confusion.

They would try again. It might work, it might not, but they would try. And that was all Lu Han could do, something he was very willing to do.

 


End file.
